Under the Cover of Violence
by GracelandFan
Summary: Mike has to go undercover as a victim of domestic violence. Briggs has to play the abuser. All is going well until one nosy cop decides to help Mike out of his situation. Chp34 - Mike gets kidnapped. AGAIN.
1. Beaten

Mike and Brigg have to go undercover as a couple; Mike has to play a victim of domestic violence. Everything would be going smoothly except for one nosy cop who cares way too much about Mike.

A/N: Trigger warnings - domestic violence, domestic violence towards men, corrupt cops. Plenty of Mike whump, too.

I'm sure both boys will be OCC throughout the fic, so we may as well label that too.

Please let me know what you think - I want to know if this is a totally crazy idea or if you're interested in it.

#### break ####

Briggs grabbed Mike by the hands, physically shoving him back against the wall. "I thought I asked you to do the dishes. Why aren't they done yet?" he demanded.

"B-because I only got back from work an hour ago, Jesus! Who the hell peed in your cornflakes, Briggs?" Mike snapped back, trying to break Briggs' grip. "Ow. I thought the case hadn't started yet."

"Yeah, but remember, all the vics got kicked out of at least one place and had the cops called on them," Briggs responded. "I have to beat you up enough and get the cops called on us enough that you go to the shelter...and you have to avoid getting killed by the bad guy there. Shouldn't take more than a week."

Mike nodded, smirking. "So you'll be sending the night in lock-up while Paige briefs me?" They had been here two days without causing much ruckus. Truthfully, Mike would be sad to leave the house when they moved to the secondary location; the secondary location was going to be bugged and this one wasn't. He swept it daily.

Briggs nodded. "Pretty much." He paused. "I already feel like shit for hurting you."

Shrugging, Mike just replied, "At least you don't mean it. And it's only for like a week. Plus, you bruise well, but you hit like a girl."

"Yeah…." Briggs let his voice trail off before raising his voice. Mike rolled his eyes. Briggs may hit like a girl but he'd still be glad when that was done. "You left the dishes in the sink!" he yelled.

Mike groaned. "I just got home twenty minutes ago, and you can do the dishes too!"

"You make less money than me, so it's your job!"

"Jesus Christ! Why don't we just use paper plates?" Mike replied indignantly. "Look, I'll do them now, okay? No need to get - hey!" He caught himself with his his hand as he felt the blood start to trickle down his cheek. "What the hell, B-"

"I didn't tell you to the dishes NOW. I told you to do it BEFORE I got home," Briggs responded.

Mike's breath hitched, he knew what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty. Briggs grabbed him by his arms and shoved him against the wall and started screaming.

That was all Mike remembered until he passed out.

## break ##

Mike woke up a few minutes later, groaning. "Good, you're up," Briggs yelled. Mike winced. "I told you not to pass out, and look what you did - pass out!" he yelled.

There was a knock on the door then. "Police! Open up!" They said.

Briggs swore under his breath. Mike slumped on the floor, transforming into his Levi personality. Briggs opened the door. "Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"We got a call complaint about loud noise, and there was some thoughts that there may be some physical altercations. Can we come inside?" the first man asked. It wasn't a question.

"Everything's fine," Briggs responded. "I was just telling Levi here that he didn't need to work until he passed out like that. He has issues, you know."

The first officer snorted. "I'm sure."

"Can I talk to Levi for a moment?" the second officer asked in a kinder, more gentler tone. "You two can discuss things outside."

"Yeah, yeah, sure.. be good, Levi," Briggs ordered as he went outside.

Mike flinched as the guard approached him, not liking his stance. Something was off. Something told him that this wasn't going to go well.

"Can you sit up?" the cop asked gently.

Mike pulled himself up. Despite the sounds and how it looked, Briggs actually hadn't hit him very hard. Mike knew he'd look bruised tomorrow, though. "What'd you want? Just tell him to quiet down, I'm fine."

"Is your name Levi?"

"Why does it matter? What the fuck do you want?" Mike snapped.

"We have reason to suspect he hit you. Did he do this to you?" the cop asked.

"Did he do what to me?" Mike asked, confused.

"You've got the makings of a black eye, and your hand is bent funny."

Mike rolled his eyes, trying to underplay the situation. "It's fine. I just fell."

"You fell on your eye?" The cop said. "Look, we can charge him with domestic violence and get you out of here tonight. You got someone you can trust?"

"Y-yeah, but he doesn't want to me to see her."

"How old are you, Levi?"

"Eig-eighteen." Mike swallowed hard, exhausted already and really hoping this case would be solved in a week. He wondered if Brigs felt the same way. "M-my sister."

"Yeah," he said. "You can see your sister if you want too. Do you want me to call her?"

"No! He'll be mad!" Mike said, determined to make his character look believable. "Look, I appreciate your concern. But I'm fine. When can he come back inside?"

"Did he hit you?"

"No! He didn't hit me!"

The officer got up. "Stay here," he said solemnly as he made his way outside.

"Yeah, I hit him," Briggs said. "Boy had it coming. He didn't do the dishes like I asked him too."

"You couldn't help with the dishes?"

"He doesn't make shit, so the dishes are his job. Is that really too damn much to ask?" Briggs snapped angrily. "Yeah, I hit him. Boy was lucky he didn't get a beating. Look, I'm sorry I caused a disturbance, it won't happen again."

"Well, he's not going to spend the night here. If he wants to come back tomorrow, that's okay. We're going to call his sister and she's going to pick him up. Got it?"

"Fine, but I get to talk to him before he goes."

"Not happening."

"It's happening or he won't be walking out of here tonight."

"Fine, but we'll be watching you. What's his sister's number?"

Briggs grumbled, but begrudgingly gave the number. "Will I be arrested?"

"Not if he doesn't want to press charges and he gets to leave tonight."

"Fine!" Briggs said.

The first officer flipped open the phone. The second officer looked at Briggs, not bothering to follow him. He figured he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Briggs glared at Miken as he walked in. "You're going to get to visit your sister," he snarled. "You screw this up," he added. "You don't get to visit anyone. You know that, right?" he snapped.

Mike spat in his face.

Briggs growled but didn't do anything, glaring at him. "Go. You'll be lucky if I'll take you back," he spat.

Mike wasn't worried. He knew Briggs would call first thing tomorrow morning, apologizing. Saying he was sorry he'd hit him. Because that was their cover. And eventually, Mike would get to go to the shelter...and that was when the story would truly begin.

That is, if he stayed alive until this point.

He followed the cop out the door, glad for a chance to talk to the rest of Graceland. This was a good chance to get closer to Briggs.

Then the case would truly begin.

## break ##

This is my first Graceland fanfiction! The other characters will all come into play later. If there are any trigger warnings I've forgotten, anything you want to suggest, comment on - please let me know. I'm very open to constructive criticism and I LOVE reviews!


	2. Back to Me

Mike groaned as he fidgeted at the police station. "She's not answering…. Can I just go back to Braxton? I'll be good, and he won't hit me," he explained to the police officer. "And he always answers his phone." He honestly really didn't want to go back to Briggs. He hoped he looked convincing, though, that he did. He supposed if the cop's annoyed sighs were anything to go by he was doing a fantastic job.

The cop sighed for the thousandth time. "No, Levi, it's against-"

"But he's my boyfriend, and I love him," Mike lied, fiddling with his food stamps card that was another part of their case cover. Briggs was playing the part of a hotel manager. Mike was working at McDonald's ten hours a week. That was why, according to Briggs' logic, Mike was supposed to do all of the housework.

They'd gotten a call from the people in charge with Graceland. They had found out how more drugs were being trafficked in Southern California. Not only that, they'd found out a way they could go undercover.

Southern California Rescue was the area community shelter that accepted men who were victims of domestic violence. It was extremely unique and well-known for being willing to take male domestic violence victims. And, up until now, nobody had really looked at the shelter's history... Recently, some evidence was brought to light that men who were apart of the shelter were being used for drug mules.

All of the victims had multiple reports of domestic violence directed towards them. The perpetrators had all been kicked out of at least one, if not multiple, locations for domestic violence. The end result was always the same-the victims would refuse to press charges and go right back to the abusers. The cops wouldn't really intervene; a lot of times they'd even encourage it if not outright put them back in the home with the abusers. Eventually, for one reason or another, the victims would go a supposed nearby safehaven, only to be forced to work for a drug mules.

Mike and Briggs were staying in the area while they "looked for an apartment." In truth, they had a temporary house they were renting, but they weren't going to actually go to it until they'd been kicked out of the pay-by-week hotel they were at.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the second cop said. "I was able to talk to your sister, and she should be on the way."

"But I want to go back to Braxton, I need to make sure he's not mad at me," Mike replied.

The first cop spoke up then. "You want to go back to him? After he hit you?"

"I told you, he didn't hit me. I fell. The reason why I have a black eye is because I got into a fight with someone at work…"

"We talked to your sister, the reason why she isn't answering is because she's on the way," the second cop reassured. Mike could finally see his nametag read Nathaniel.

"But I need to go back to Braxton! If you'd just let me call him-"

"Come on," the first cop said. "I'll take you back to your apartment."

"You know that's against-" Nathaniel started to say.

"Look, he's not pressing charges. He wants to see his boyfriend. Ready?" Mike glanced at him, trying to find his nametag, finally spotting it hanging from the man's belt loop. Couldn't Ryan see through the lies? He really didn't want to go back to Briggs tonight; he needed to be briefed more in-detail on the case.

"Yeah," Mike said, a sick feeling to his gut; why was the man giving in so early? "Can I get my phone back?"

"No, that's evidence."

"How is it evidence-I'm not pressing charges?"

"There's blood on it," the cop said.

"Oh…" Mike said, frowning.

"Come on. I'll take you home," Ryan offered. Mike looked at the cop then, noting his stance. He sighed. The cop had dark hair, was probably 5'7, and looked well built.

Suddenly, Mike didn't want to go home.

"N-no," Mike responded. "I-I'll wait for m-my sister."

"Come on, you wanted me to take you home. Let's go," he replied.

"N-no…." Mike flinched as his cell phone rang. "I don't want to press charges," he said, taking back his phone and grabbing it. He flipped it open.

_"Levi, baby, I'm sorry," Briggs began. "I miss you, I'm sorry. I was stupid. Come back to me."_

"B-braxton, I-"

_"No, baby, Levi. I'm sorry. It's my fault, I shouldn't have yelled. Levi, please don't do this. I miss you."_

"I w-would like to stay with my s-sister for tonight."

_"Levi, please. Don't let her poison you with the lies that we aren't supposed to be together-we're made to be together, sweetheart. Come home to me?"_

"I…. can I come back tomorrow morning?"

_"Levi, do me a good favor and pass on the phone to Ryan,"_ Briggs ordered.

Mike glanced at Ryan before handing his phone over like it was a hot potato. He paced back and forth, hoping Charlie would get here soon. Although Paige would be briefing him, Charlie was playing the part of his sister. His eyes widened as Ryan hung up the phone.

"Come on," he said. "I'll drive you home."

"N-no, I want to wait for my sister," Mike said.

"We can't keep two cops assigned to babysit you. She hasn't shown up yet. Let's go."

"I c-can wait outside, or someplace else. I r-really don't want to go back." Mike thought it was interesting how the second cop had gone into the other room despite the fact that he and the first man were having a conflict.

"Sure you can. Let's go." The man pulled himself out from his desk, and Mike, feeling like he had no other choice, followed him. He was extremely grateful he knew that his life wasn't in danger-except, was it? Here this cop, this supposed legit cop, was dragging him back to Briggs.

"I'm e-eighteen, w-why can't I stay with my sister?" Mike asked.

"She's not here yet."

"But I can wait and you don't have to babysit me!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Just get in the car, kay?"

Mike really did not want to go with him, but he really didn't want to deviate from his undercover role. Feeling like he had no choice, he moved towards the front seat and sat down. He looked out the window the whole way to the apartment, not talking to Ryan once.

## break ##

Mike almost breathed a sigh of his relief when he and the corrupt cop pulled up towards where their apartment was. "P-please, I d-don't want to go back tonight."

"You said you were going to go back tomorrow morning anyway, what's wrong with tonight?"

"I just don't want to go tonight, I want to see my sister. He never lets me see her."

"Do you think maybe he's got a reason for that?" Ryan asked, buzzing himself into the apartment and walking upstairs towards Mike and Brigg's room.

Mike didn't say anything, knowing Charlie would flip out on the cops later. He almost wished he could see it. Almost.

He hoped Johnny was with her, to keep her from killing them.

When the two of them got back to the room, Mike swallowed hard as he saw Briggs slip $200 to the cop. "Thanks for bringing him home, officer-I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here."

"Anytime," the officer said, nodding, "Especially if you have that kind of financial assistance available. He was real insistent he wanted to visit you, then he changed his mind, so I just convinced him he wanted to visit you."

"Thank you," Briggs said. "Come on, Levi. We have a lot to talk about."

_Or a lot for you to beat me up over_, Mike thought as he went inside the house, hoping Charlie would come soon. If she would at all.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, he's not here?" Charlie started screaming the second she stepped into the room. Ryan, the same cop who had taken Mike back to Briggs, was sitting at his desk.

"He wanted to go back to Braxton."

"Are you a fucking idiot?" Charlie yelled. She was clearly furious. "Have you never worked with any victims of domestic violence at all? Jesus fucking CHRIST!" she swore. "If he comes back here, and you guys call me, because Braxton hit him - and you take him back to Braxton - I will NOT be nice, and I will get your ass fired! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my little brother before he gets himself shot because YOUR idiot ass DRAGGED HIM BACK THERE!"

The second cop, Nathaniel, came out then. "What's going on?"

"Your idiot co-worker dragged my brother right back to his deadbeat boyfriend!"

Nathaniel frowned, "Ryan?"

"He wanted to go back, what was I supposed to do?"

Charlie threw up her hands in frustration. "Look, I'm going to go rescue Levi while you idiots pull your heads out of your asses." She opened the door to the police station and slammed it shut.

"Where's Levi?" Johnny asked, careful to use Mike's undercover alias. They thought by using his middle name so there was less chance of a slip up.

"They don't have him."

"What?"

"They let him go back to Braxton."

Johnny stared, not sure he believed her. But when Mike didn't show in two seconds, he did. "Are they still living?"

"What are you waiting for? Get to Braxton's apartment," Charlie ordered, not answering his question.

* * *

A/N: I hope this clears some things up! I agree that things could be a little clearer in the first chappie, so I'll work on this.

Here's your challenge-what will happen when Charlie gets back to the apartment?

To everyone who writes a review: Please don't forget to vote who you like best and I will add 100 words of them to the word count.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!


	3. Bruises

Briggs smiled widely as Mike pulled himself inside. "Clarissa will be coming here instead," Mike said, backing away from Briggs. "I-I really need to see her tonight."

"We were going to spend the night together, just you and me, what changed that?"

"I want too, but...I really want to see her. You never let me see her."

"Levi, don't do this. Come on, I promise I'll be gentle," Briggs pleaded. He leaned on Mike's shoulders, and Mike flinched. "Come on. Tell her you don't want to go with her, and I'll treat you to the best dinner ever...you know how you like pasta, we can go get some, we can order pizza in...come on, you and me tonight, I'll pay."

No chance in hell. "I-"

"Come on, baby. Just you and me." Briggs hugged him.

Mike struggled to pull away as there was a knock on the door.

Briggs broke free from the embrace. Mike glared daggers at him. "No."

"Look, we can do this one of two ways: Either you can tell her that you're not going, and we'll have the best night ever-or you tell her you are going and I'll talk her out of taking you and you'll starve tonight."

As if on cue, Mike's stomach grumbled, reminding him of how hungry he was. "I-"

Briggs walked towards the door, opening it with an annoying air of confidence. "Clarissa, good to see you."

"Skip the BS, where's my brother?"

"He's right there. I don't know if he wants to see you or not, though," Briggs said, and Charlie could see him make a motion of slitting his throat. If possible, Mike curled against the pillow he was holding a little more tightly.

Charlie raised her eyebrows, impressed. Even for a green agent, Mike had his role downpat. Now it was time to play hers. "Hey, Levi, I'm here to pick you up….are you ready to go?"

"I…..I think I want to stay here tonight," Mike said. "He and I are going out for dinner. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you drive out… but they said I had to call someone."

"Well, at least come talk to me downstairs for a few minutes," Charlie said.

"He'll be down in just a minute. Shut the door," Briggs ordered. As soon as the door closed, he turned to Mike. "Remember, all you have to do is tell her no, and I'll treat you to the nicest dinner imaginable, and I'll pay. I know you haven't eaten all day. If you get in that car with her….." he paused. "I'm not taking you back, and you know you need me. You couldn't afford to work somewhere by yourself, you couldn't pay rent on your apartment."

"I-"

"Just think carefully about your decisions," Briggs said. "Go," he nodded.

Mike walked out of the room and into the hallway. Charlie was waiting on the bench. They walked silently downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked. "You look awful."

"I-...he didn't hit me, I tripped."

"You can't get a black eye from tripping," Johnny said. "How about you come home with us tonight?"

"I c-can't, he won't take me back."

"We'll take care of you," Johnny promised.

Mike bit his lip before finally nodding, admitting to himself that he really didn't want to spend the night with Briggs.

"Come on," Charlie said softly as the two of them walked towards the car.

## break ##

Mike sighed as he got into the car. Where they were going was about a thirty minute drive from where he and Briggs were staying. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie nodded, looking back at him through the rearview mirror. "You do a tremendous job acting. I really thought you were in love with Briggs back there."

"Hah-try never," Mike said with a laugh. "Man, I want to beat the cop that dragged me back….I don't want to go back."

"You'll have too, for your role, you know."

"Oh, I know. But I'm sure as hell glad I don't have to go back tonight."

"What'd he say before we showed up?"

"He was offering me a nice dinner."

Johnny couldn't help but snort.

"So, what about the case?" Mike asked, redirecting them away from the fight even as he stretched.

## break ##

Mike yawned in bed, feeling grateful to get away from Briggs one night. He was just glad that he could sleep in a separate bed back in the apartment. He knew neither he nor Briggs would have agreed to take the case otherwise.

He yawned, tossing and turning. He didn't want to go back to Briggs tomorrow, but he knew he had no choice. An idea came to him, and he smirked, knowing a way he could play his undercover role just a little bit better.

## break ##

Mike bit his lip. It was 9:01 p.m, and Briggs hadn't called him yet. Was something wrong? He flipped open the cheap phone he had, dialing Brigg's number. He had an idea that Charlie would kill him for but would fit more with the role of the character he played.

Voicemail.

"Briggs, please. Please don't do this to me. I need you. I'm sorry I went away tonight, you know how persuasive Clarissa can be...Please… I love you and I'm sorry." Rolling his eyes at how the message sounded, he hung up to leave the voice mail.

He exited the room. Other than their names, he'd asked the house to allow him to keep his cover. It would help with practice later on.

"Levi, did you sleep well?" Johnny asked. Mike had immediately fallen asleep upon arrival.

"I guess," Mike said. "I dunno, Johnny. I… He hasn't called me yet."

"Who, Braxton?"

"Yeah. Why hasn't he called me yet?"

"Well, it is pretty late."

"But he didn't leave me a message either, and his name isn't on the missed calls list! Do you think he hates me?"

"I….Levi, you know you don't have to go back to him….right? Charlie will be more than willing to let you stay here. Plenty of room."

"He loves me," Mike said. Johnny rolled his eyes and Mike had to resist the urge to chuckle.

"Why does he hit you if he loves you?" Johnny asked.

"He doesn't hit me-"

"I know, you fell," Johnny deadpanned.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Come on, if you keep that up all night it's going to get old."

Mike smiled. "I actually am surprised he hasn't called me yet…." he flipped open the phone, leaving another message.

The phone rang back, two seconds later.

"Braxton?" Mike asked.

_"Levi, why did you go off like that? I'm sorry for getting mad, baby please….don't take off like that-you scare me. Where are you now?"_

"I-I'm at Clarrissa's."

"Baby, you know I don't want you over there because she lies all the time," Briggs replied.

"I-"

Johnny frowned, listening to the conversation that was on speakerphone. Damn, these guys were good-no wonder they'd been picked for their roles. It was creepy watching Mike transform into his role as a battered victim and Briggs as the abuser.

_"Please, I'm sorry for tonight. Can Johnny drive you to the usual place? I'll pick you up."_

Johnny grabbed the phone. "Levi, go sit in the other room."

"But I need to go back, Johnny! Braxton loves me!" Mike attempted to grab the phone back.

_"Damn right I do. Johnny, I need to talk to you. Levi, be good and sit on the couch like the man said, okay?"_

"I….okay," Mike said, handing the phone and wondering into the living room where he saw Paige was.

"Levi?"

"I'm fine!" he said.

Paige tiredly ran her hand through her hair. "And I suppose Braxton didn't hit you either."

"He didn't! I fell," Mike said, grabbing his pillow. Briggs had threatened him last night very well before Charlie showed up. If anyone thought that Mike had been hit, Mike wasn't going to eat for a week. Plain and simple.

Johnny sighed, coming out of the room. "Ready, Mike?" he asked.

"Yeah, did he say I could come back?"

"Yeah," Johnny said, running his hand through his hair. "He said you could go back but-"

"Let's go," Mike said, practically racing out of the house.

"I'm going to shoot them both," Johnny muttered to Paige even as he followed Mike out of the house.

Charlie stomped down the stairs, her body in front of the door. "Levi no, please. Don't go back."

"What do you all have against him? You know he loves me. Maybe you're just jealous. Skip the ride, I-I'll go back myself."

"All ten miles? Let me take you," Johnny said, shaking his head at Charlie even as he followed them out.

Mike laid his head against the window, closing his eyes in exhaustion. The thirty minute ride was done in silence until they pulled up in front of his apartment.

"Levi, please be straight with me. Did he hit you?"

"No. The cops got it wrong." Mike grabbed his overnight bag. "T-thanks Johnny…" he made his way upstairs.

Johnny just shook his head, hoping that the agent got some sleep tonight.

## break ##

Briggs was waiting for Mike when he got in. Mike's stomach growled reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day. He ignored it. "Braxton, I-"

"I can't believe you went with Clarissa after I told you not too. Why do you keep doing shit like this?" Briggs yelled, grabbing Mike's overnight bag and tossing it on the couch. He pushed back against Mike's shoulders.

"I-I….She said I had to. I'm sorry, I-"

"Shut up!" Briggs yelled, cupping his hand and slapping Mike so hard he actually stumbled back against the wall. Mike held out his hands in attempt to defend himself, but Briggs was having none of it. He shoved Mike down to the floor.

In an attempt to protect his face, Mike threw up his hands. Briggs continued his assault with Mike trying to pull himself into the smallest corner possible. "Please-" Mike said once he could finally take a breath.

"Go to your room," Briggs finally snapped. He pulled out Mike's wallet from his pocket before he cut Mike's food stamp card and debit card in half. "You don't need these. You need to depend on me."

"Pl-please, I-"

"And you're quitting your job at McDonald's. We're moving in the morning."

"Pl-please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mike said, allowing a tear to roll down his face while inwardly wincing. Damn, Briggs could kick hard. "C-can I get some w-water or s-s-"

Briggs grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the closet, opening the door and locking him in. "You know what? Just shut up, okay? I don't want to hear your fucking voice!" he screeched.

Mike allowed a tear to roll down his face as he clutched at his shoulders and curled up, desperate to get some sleep.

## break ##

If you're enjoying, please leave a review, even if it's only please update! Reviews motivate me to post quicker. I promise you, there will be much more Mike whump in the next chapter!


	4. Bedless

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mike pleaded to Briggs as Briggs let him out of the closet. He was exhausted.

"No, baby, I'm sorry." Briggs cupped Mike's face, forcing the younger agent to look at him. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, really sorry...please forgive me?"

"I-I forgive you. P-please don't l-lock me up again," Mike pleaded, hating his role but knowing the essentialness of playing it.

Briggs nodded, "I won't, it was my fault. But please don't listen to Clarissa, baby, she lies."

"I k-know, she tried to say you were hurting me. I… Can I eat breakfast?"

"Yeah, baby, yeah. Where do you wanna go? Breakfast place?"

"Yeah. Can I get an omelette?"

"Sure," Briggs nodded. "I got us an apartment, too."

"Do I get to look at it b-efore we move?"

"Unfortunately, I already put a downpayment on it. I know you'll love it though."

"Oh…."

"I packed up your stuff."

"Can I tell Clarissa?"

"Yeah, later baby. Come on."

"My name is Levi," Mike reminded Briggs as he walked out of the apartment.

Briggs hung on Mike's shoulders, steering him towards the front door.

"I can walk…"

* * *

Charlie groaned as she looked at Johnny. "He did WHAT?" she snapped, looking at him.

"He wanted to go back to Briggs."

"It's a damn good thing they're undercover. Did you notice his eye, though?"

"Charlie, Briggs has to wail on Mike to make it look authentic, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it, though."

"I know, neither do I. Neither do I." Johnny paused. "Do you really think they'll have this wrapped up in a week?"

"I'm really seriously starting to doubt it. Not in their abilities, they're both amazing, but just in the seriousness of the case."

"Yeah, you and me both. And I don't like that that cop dragged him back there."

"Yeah, didn't Mike say Braxton only paid him $200?"

"Yeah, a lousy sum really."

"We need to look into that."

"Yeah, I agree."

* * *

Briggs sighed as he watched Mike eat his egg omelette. "Braxton, why do I have to quit my job?"

"Because I can support the both of us, and there's plenty for you to do since we're moving into the new house," Briggs responded. He hated controlling Mike. For one thing, Mike didn't get controlled easily. For another, Mike in bruises actually wasn't pretty.

"But I want something to do."

"You'll be able to do my laundry today." Briggs yawned.

Mike sighed, absently picking at his food. "I'm not hungry," he said finally, shoving the plate away.

Briggs stared at him before saying, "Come on. Out to my car. Now." He paid the check and grabbed a pack of cookies for Mike. Maybe controlling Mike's eating wasn't such a good idea. What a _dufas _he was.

Mike sighed as he followed Briggs.

"Be straight with me. Are you anorexic?"

"What, no!" Mike snapped ."I just haven't eaten much in the past few days, no thanks to you, and I ate my fill. Jeeze….hey, let go of my arm!" he snapped, trying to break away.

Briggs glanced down, not even aware he was grabbing the younger agent's hands.

"Seriously, why do you have to restrict my meals? It's not like anyone can see that."

"You know, though. It's how I control you. I make more than you, and you just quit your job at McDonald's, so you don't make fucking shit. So shut the fuck up," Briggs ordered, not wanting him to make a big deal about it. He didn't realize that Mike was having such trouble with it. He'd have to lay off that. Mike was right, nobody could see the control he exhorted over Mike that way.

He was a real bastard.

* * *

Briggs sighed as he looked at the room. "What's wrong with it?"

Mike glanced up at him. "Um...where's the bed?" he questioned, _really _not liking where this was going to go. He was insanely hoping this case would be wrapped up in a week.

"The bed?"

"You know, that thing you sleep on typically?"

"Oh, yeah! You don't get one."

"I...What?"

"You. Don't. Get. One.," Briggs responded. He'd made contacts with one of the dealers, and they were coming tomorrow to chat. He knew he had to have Mike ready to show off by then even if he felt like shit because of it.

"What the fuck, man. First I don't get to eat. Now I don't get a -" Mike paused as he stared at the camera. "Did you forget to take your meds today?"

Briggs growled. "I have to go to work now. I want my laundry and your laundry done. Here's $5 for the bus and $10 for the laundry. Good luck figuring out how to get there. You may use the computer for ten minutes. I love you, baby. Remember that. I just want the best for you."

Mike stared at him as he walked away. Briggs paused before calling out, "And I better get exact change for that!"

Damn, he hated hurting Mike, but both he and the kid knew they didn't have a choice.

## break ##

It had taken Mike five minutes to find out where they were - Briggs had mercifully left the information about their apartment address on the desk. It had taken him two minutes to search for a local bus (it ran once every seven minutes), and how much it cost.

He put in his earbuds, packing the laundry in two suitcases before grumbling to himself that this would be easier in the car. He ignored that thought and went, asking the bus driver for a day pass. He got back $2.00 in change, which he pocketed.

He sat down on his seat, feeling exhausted. He'd gotten shitty sleep last night and today wasn't any less stressful. He understood Briggs needed to prove his ownership over him, but damn...ugh. He cracked his neck, looking around the area as he took in the street signs.

Pulling the cord for his stop, he got off the bus. He didn't acknowledge the attendant in the laundromat, instead getting quarters himself. Opening up the laundry and sorting it was easy and second nature. He was interrupted by someone who looked familiar… he stared. It was the cop from the other night.

"I remember you," Nathaniel said.

"Good for you," Mike muttered, finishing sorting the laundry out.

"How are you doing?"

"Why do you care? You're obviously off duty. I'm fine, a little sore from my fall."

"You know, you don't have to go back to him."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Mike asked as he closed the lids on the washing machine. "Hell, it was your partner that dragged me back last night."

"He said you wanted to back."

"Yeah, but once I actually said I'd changed my mind and didn't want too, he stole my phone, talked to Braxton and got $200 for taking me back to the apartment. I… I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Wait, what happened?"

"No. I don't want to talk about it. Look, I'm here doing my laundry. Just like you."

The police officer sighed. "Levi, did Braxton hit you?"

"Oh, so _now_ you know my name," Mike snapped. "Just drop it. Seriously, leave me the fuck alone so I can do my laundry. Braxton'll be super pissed if I'm talking to you."

"Okay, but take this," the cop said, offering him his card.

Mike shook his head. "I can't. You of all people should know why." He put his earbud back in and went to finish the laundry.

## break ##

It took Mike almost three hours to do the laundry. When he got back, he sighed, wondering what Briggs was going to find wrong with the house this time. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly 5:00-Briggs would be home soon. Time to heat up dinner...unless…

His phone rang then.

"Baby, it's me," Braxton said.

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"Hey, baby. I won't be home tonight until late. I got a meeting with a buddy of mine. Fix something for yourself. You can watch some TV. Okay? Go to bed at ten."

"Oh...okay," Mike said as he hung up the phone, turning on the television and grabbing a box of macaroni and cheese.

He wondered how soon it would be until they'd actually be able to resolve this case.

## break ##

Mike shut off the television at 10:00 and started to head to bed, exhausted. He glanced around his room before he remembered… oh, yeah, there was no bed.

Briggs opened the door to the apartment and came in then. "What're you still doing up?"

"Thinking about where to go to sleep," Mike said.

"Where else? On the floor. It seems like you need some help getting there." With that, he grabbed Mike's shoulders and tossed him to the floor.

Mike groaned. "How can I get a bed back?"

"You're going to have to earn it back."

"How can I do that?"

"By not talking to Clarissa for a week."

"W-what? Why can't I talk to her?"

"Because she feeds you lies, baby, remember? I love you, Levi."

"I...Braxton, you know I don't sleep well on the floor-" Mike started to say, only too immediately throw up his arms in protection as Briggs began to kick.

Mike's last thought before passing out was,when will this end? And when it does end- will I be alive?

## break ##

Yay! I love reviews. They motivate me to act so much more quickly! Every little bit of feedback makes me SQUEE with joy. I hope you're liking!

Also, please let me know if you have any ideas for a scene in here! Lastly, what do you think of Brigg's character? Is he being too harsh on Mike/Levi?

Thank you SO MUCH for your support!


	5. Broken

A/N: I don't feel really talented writing Jakes as I have trouble writing his story, so he will not be appearing in this. I tried to work a scene in here based on reader feedback to make things more clear. I hope you enjoy.

## break ##

"Dinner looks fantastic, thanks!" Briggs said as he walked in the door. Mike glanced up, eyeing him in surprise, no doubt wondering when the other shoe would drop.

"You're...welcome," Mike said, placing the plates on the table.

"How did you know I liked pasta?"

"Because you keep a journal of foods I love in your pants pocket," Mike said, handing him his book. "It didn't get washed with the laundry today."

"I was wondering where that went," Briggs muttered to himself. "I really am sorry I hit you, baby."

"My name is Levi, not baby," Mike grumbled even as he served Briggs. "I'm not two. I like the name Levi."

"I think the name 'Baby' sounds sexier."

Mike raised an eyebrow before silently dishing food on his own plate and sitting down.

"I'm sorry about last night," Briggs remarked, looking at him.

"I know," he said, running his hand through his hair. "It's nice that you can come home for lunch," he remarked.

"Yeah, it is." Briggs glanced at him. "How did doing the laundry go yesterday?"

"It went okay, but there was this cop who tried to talk to me."

"Oh?" Briggs asked, buttering his bread.

"Yeah. Remember how his partner was really nice and took me back here? This guy tried to insinuate you were abusing me."

"He doesn't know what's good for him," Briggs muttered. "Really? At the laundromat?"

Mike nodded, "While I was doing laundry, too."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, baby."

Mike let out an exaggerated sigh and turned away.

## break ##

"Are you holding up okay?" Briggs asked, looking out over the water at the beach. He had taken Mike away from the house that night so that way he and Mike could get out by themselves for a bit, where nobody else could hear them.

"I guess. Could you lay off the starvings, though? I don't do well with them."

"Do you have low blood pressure?" Briggs asked.

"I don't think so. I just can't handle not eating very well for so long."

Briggs nodded. "What about the other forms of control? Were you able to find the bus okay?"

Mike snickered then, his eyes revealing an expression of laughter. "You do realize that it's right in front of our house and says towards downtown, right?"

Smirking back, Briggs shrugged. "What about the beatings?"

"You still hit like a girl. How did you ever get to federal agent?"

"You know I'm not hitting you as hard as I can. What about me calling you baby?"

"Now that is annoying…." Mike muttered.

"I can tell, you keep correcting me," Briggs said. "So, tonight at nine o'clock they'll be coming over to the house."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You can be sleeping. They want to talk about drugs."

"Already?"

"Remember, it's what I got kicked out of the last apartment for doing."

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Mike paused. "Yeah, that's right. You have a rap sheet as long as my arm. Right?"

"Yup." Briggs sighed, "Are you sure you're holding up okay?"

Mike chuckled. "Aww, you worried?"

"Don't make me smack you, baby."

"I told you, it's Levi," Mike snapped, falling back easily into his role as he helped Briggs pack up the beach supplies.

## break ##

Charlie sighed as she sat down on the couch with her tub of Eddy's ice cream. "Hey, have you heard from Briggs or Mike yet?"

"No," Johnny said as he came and crashed on the couch. "That worries me, it's been like two days now right?"

"Yeah. I know the address of where they're staying, but I can't exactly go down there and crash the party you know?"

"Yeah…. It is weird-" the phone rang then and Charlie snatched it up.

"Clarissa, this is L-Levi. I m-miss you, I love you and I'm sorry."

The hairs on the back of Charlie's neck stood up. "Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sory for, L-"

"I can't talk to you anymore," Mike responded. "I love him, and he say no. I love you, too. And somehow I'll talk to you again. But I can't talk right now, I'm sorry," he said.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you. Clarissa, I miss you," Mike said, allowing his voice to break just a little bit.

"Levi-" Charlie swore, "Dammit, fuck! He hung up on me, fuck."

"What are you going to do?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know….I don't know."

## break ##

Mike sighed as he walked back to the house, looking worridly at Briggs. "I told her."

"Good, baby."

Mike ran his hand through his hair, "It's L-Levi. B-Braxton, I want a favor…" he let his voice trail off.

Braxton nodded, "Go on."

"Can I get a job?"

"A job? Why the fuck do you want a job?" Briggs asked, standing out. "What happened to relying on me for for providing for you?"

"I want too, Braxton," he said. "I don't want a job for the income. I just want something to do, I did what you asked, and I told Clarissa I won't talk to her. I don't even need a job, I just need something to do."

"Hmm…...Stay here," Braxton said as he went to his room, grabbing a box he'd gotten for Mike at the start of the case.

Mike looked at it. "What is this?"

"For you," Briggs said. "For not talking to Clarissa."

"Thanks," Mike said as he opened it, finding a 31-day-pass for their monthly bus. He looked at Briggs.

"That's for you. I won't be home until three daily. I don't want you to work, but you can do whatever else you want until then."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Really."

"Awesome, thanks!"

"I love you, baby," Briggs said. He leaned in and whispered, "Remember just who's watching you."

Mike swallowed hard, nodding. "Thank you, Braxton. I love you."

"I love you too," Briggs said. He hugged Mike, who shifted away uncomfortably.

"Just so you're aware," Briggs said in a louder voice. "My friend came by today, we installed some cameras. So we'll be watching you. I have a job with him."

"A job...okay….." Mike said, confused. He'd have to ask Briggs about that later. Right now, he was so exhausted.

"You should get some rest, baby."

"My name is LEVI!" Mike reminded him even as Briggs got up.

Briggs turned around and glared at him, stepping forward angrily. "No, your name is whatever teh fuck I want it to be, slut. Go to your room before I take it away from you and kick your ass out."

"Y-yeah….sorry, sorry. My name is whatever you want it to be," Mike responded, glancing worriedly as he walked to the room.

Briggs walked over to him. "You are sorry, right?"

"Y-yes, of course I'm sorry."

"Good. Go to bed."

## break ##

Mike sighed as he looked out his bedroom window, longing to just be there and just be free. He just wanted to go outside. To be free. To have something he could do. He was exhausted, and Briggs controlling him was exhausting. He was just so tired of being tired.

He wondered how long until he could go to the shelter, and how he was supposed to figure out where that was. He wondered if the bus operator would know where a library was - he could find out there. He'd find out where exactly the shelter was. He knew, but he wanted to find out for himself before he needed to go.

Staring out the window once more, he sighed… he flipped open his phone, ten missed calls from Charlie.

Briggs came in then. "I thought of one more thing. Can I have your phone, please?"

"I-"

Grabbing it, Briggs slammed it on the floor, stepping on it. "Now she won't bother you with your lies."

"B-Braxton, please…." Mike said, watching helplessly as his only form of communication with the team was smashed.

Well, shit.

## break ##

So, what do you think of the last scene-how _will_ Mike communicate with no cell phone?

Hope you're enjoying ! Don't forget to review. If you have any scene ideas let me know. I've worked two scenes in for readers so far! Thanks for your support, I love it!


	6. Battered

Mike groaned as he awoke, glancing at his clock. Nine o'clock, good, Briggs would be gone. He glanced at the bus schedule he'd snuck in yesterday, studying it. It looked like he could take bus #1 towards downtown, then take bus #5 towards the library. He went to grab his phone and groaned, looking at the pieces that were in the trash can.

Well, never mind that.

He frowned. If Briggs could and would smash his phone that easily….He needed to figure this out. He had Charlie's number memorized-she'd forced him to memorize it before the case starts. Damn he was glad she did.

Mike frowned, realizing he needed to start thinking like a domestic violence victim. If Briggs had easily smashed his phone to look more authentic… what else could he do? Grabbing his falsified birth certificate and social security card, he headed out the door.

He frowned. Wait, where was he supposed to copy this and where was he supposed to get the twenty cents it would take? He grabbed his ID, and grabbed a backpack. This would be a long day.

# break ##

Mike's first stop was his bank. He withdrew a hundred dollars, cash, praying that Briggs wasn't tracing his back account. He used $25 of that to open a new bank in his name that Briggs wouldn't know about so he would have some emergency cash.

He took $3.00 and brought himself lunch.

He used .50 cents to call himself a replacement food stamps card, explaining his situation to his caseworker. He said he'd been fired. They'd talked about him looking for work; Mike had lied and said he would.

He had to be there when the mail got there, because Briggs couldn't find out about either of his cards, or he was so fucked. Why did everything have to get mailed to your house? He decided not to worry about that now.

Calling Charlie was going to be hard. He looked around, making sure nobody was watching. He decided not too, because he didn't know who Briggs would have watching him. He took another bus that was heading towards the library.

The bus stopped to let a police crew on, and Mike groaned, trying to curl up on himself. Fuck, what was Nathaniel's partner - what the hell was his name - doing there?

"What are you doing here?" Ryan snapped. "You're coming with me."

"Hey, what - I didn't do anything wrong!" Mike protested.

"Yeah, you did. You need to come with me, we've got people looking for you. Come on, don't make a scene."

Mike clenched his fist. "Tell me what I did wrong. Y-you have to do a r-reason for my arrest."

"You're wanted for questioning about an abusive relationship. Let's go," Ryan pulled him up by his wrist. Mike slumped, not struggling. Once he was off the bus, though, he started prostesting. "R-ryan, wh-what did I do?"

"Where's your partner?"

"He said I could go, he got me the bus pass," Mike said, devestated.

Ryan flipped open his phone. "Hey, Braxton. It's Ryan. I've got Levi here. Did you say he could be on the bus?"

"I'm not five!" Mike protested.

"Shut up," Ryan said.

"What's going on?" Nathaniel said, getting out of his car.

"Your partner is insane! I'm a legal adult, and I can do what I want!" Mike said. "What did he say?"

"He said as long as you were back by three," Ryan begrudgingly admitted.

"See! You had no reason to -"

"I suggest you shut up and go about your way."

"No," Nathaniel said. "I want to hear what Mike has to say."

"No...I don't want to talk to you. Look, please. Just let me get on the bus."

"Let him go, Ryan. We can't legally detain him, and we have no reason to do so. Ryan, you leave him alone, you understand?" Nathaniel snapped.

Mike was too busy flagging down his next bus to the library to care.

## break ##

At the library, he made a copy of his vital documents before going online and looking at some information in the area. He knew he wouldn't be able to research these things on Briggs' computer, since Briggs was so insistant he be dependent on him.

Although Mike didn't get the impression that Briggs was guilty - he was too damn good an agent to do that - he didn't like the control.

Within an hour, Mike had found some area food pantries. He had also found some places that offered a free hot lunch. He understood the soup kitchens were usually for extreme need, and right now, he felt like his situation qualified. He sighed as he wondered what he could do to protect his vital documents. Briggs could still technically shred the copy. Then Levi would be screwed.

He decided to mail a copy to Charlie. He went to the post office, got some paper and pen, and wrote a letter.

Clarissa,

It's Levi.

I really, really miss you. I want to talk to you so bad, but I can't. Braxton doesn't want me to talk to anyone with him, and with the way some of the cops in the area are, I can really understand. Someone detained me today just because I was Braxton's boyfriend, and they said I couldn't be on the bus without Braxton's position. I know that's their right, though, as cops.

Personally, Mike thought that sentence was bullshit, but he had to play his role. What if the letter was intercepted?

I'm sending you these copies so that you have them. Please keep them safe.

Please, I can't call you right now. My phone was smashed. I can't afford a new one. I don't know if I'd be allowed to have a new phone. I wonder if I could hide it.

My new address is

Mike frowned, putting in in his address.

If you send anything please have Johnny send it. Braxton likes Johnny.

Clarissa, Braxton is scaring me. But I know he's doing what's right, and I have to listen to him.

Your loving little brother

Levi

Mike rolled his eyes at how it sounded, sealed it in an envelope with how it sounded, and mailed it off.

He realized with a stunning realization that the letter was exactly how it was- except, of course, there was no love between him and Briggs. And he really didn't like even rooming with him.

And he couldn't leave until the case let him.

Well, this was fucked up.

## break ##

Two days later

Charlie yawned as she opened the mail. "Hey, Johnny! We got something from Levi!"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, what are these?" Charlie frowned. "Hey, why are we getting copies of his ID's?"

"He's starting to think ahead," Johnny muttered, "Probably thinking like...he's a victim now. Damn. I didn't think of the fact that if Braxton wanted too, he could destroy Levi's stuff…" they always used the code names for the two.

"I really, really miss you. I want to talk to you so bad, but I can't. Braxton doesn't want me to talk to anyone with him, and with the way some of the cops in the area are, I can really understand. Someone detained me today just because I was Braxton's boyfriend, and they said I couldn't be on the bus without Braxton's position. I know that's their right, though, as cops."

"What the hell?" Charlie asked as she looked at Johnny. "What the fuck. They stopped him because he was Braxton's boyfriend?"

"It gets worse."

"What?"

"He can't call. Braxton smashed his phone. He gives his address, but he can't get mail."

"I'm going to go over there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Charlie, I understand. I want too, too. But we don't want to make things worse for Levi," Johnny reminded her as he said in the house.

"Yeah...I just, damn. I feel so helpless."

"Yeah, but imagine how he feels."

"Why the hell did we take this case?"

"Because it'll get us closer to Bello and we have no choice?"

"I fucking hate the government."

"Charlie, we are the government."

Charlie glared at him before stomping off to find Paige.

Johnny shook his head.

There was no way in hell this case could be wrapped up in a week.

## break ##

"Levi, you did good," Briggs said as he came in. "I'm really proud of you."

"W-why?"

"Ryan said you were compliant when he stopped you, answered his questions and didn't cause a scene. That's good."

Mike stared at the senior agent.

"I want to let you know something," Biggs said.

"Oh?"

"My friend is watching us, too, baby."

"W-what? W-why?"

"Because you're mine, baby. And I don't want you to leave me."

"I'd never do that, please. I love you - why do you have to watch me?"

"If you love me, then why do you mind being watched?"

Mike sighed, closing his eyes. Why was it that Briggs could twist everything around that h said? He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

He wanted out.

But he couldn't get out.

Feeling more in tune with his character than ever, Mike allowed a few tears to prickle from his eyes as he hugged his legs.

He just wanted to eat and sleep like everyone else. Was this really to much to ask for?

## break ##

What do you think?

Do you want more Briggs/Mike or Charlie/Paige/Johnny next chapter?

I love your reviews! The more reviews the better!


	7. Cuffed

A/N: This chapter is going to detail some domestic violence briefly. It's also going to finally paint some of the cops (can you guess which one?), as bad.

"Get up," Briggs ordered Mike, pulling his covers off over him.

Mike glanced outside, looking at the wall. "This can't wait until morning?"

"Hello, no! What, you think you get a choice?" Briggs asked, grabbing him by the arm. "Come on, baby, what are you waiting for?"

Mike pulled back, "Let me change out of my shorts."

"You know, if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to beat you!" BRiggs snapped. "Get up."

"I'm up! Jesus Christ, what's so important you have to get me up at fucking four a.m."

"We need to talk. Now."

Mike groaned, rubbing his eyes as he followed Briggs out to the car. Halfway to the beach, he fell asleep. Mike groaned yet again as he was shaken awake. He walked over to the beach. "So….Thanks for letting me go out here," he said.

"You're welcome…" Briggs sighed. "Are you holding up okay without a bed?"

"I don't like it, but I've had worse. What's up?"

"I am getting deeper in with the guys. They love how I treat you and how I have control you….they want me to step it up, though."

"Step it up?"

"You know how all the other victims were so battered when they went to the shelter? The shit they went through, Mike…"

"What type of shit?"

"Starvings. Beatings. You name it. R-rape." Briggs sighed. "That last one won't happen. I told them explicitly I don't love you for sex."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God - anything else I can handle."

"Mike… tomorrow morning, they want us to have a fight. I'm supposed to destroy your birth certificate, ID card and social."

"Well, fuck. Why?"

"Nobody who goes to the shelter has documents."

"They want me to go to the shelter?"

"That shelter…..I asked Charlie and Paige to look into it more. Mike, that shelter has a 99% graduation rate. 99% of the people return to their abusers. What the fuck kind of shelter does that?"

"What happened to the other 1%?"

Briggs was silent for a minute. "They died."

Mike grimaced. "Why?"

"They wanted to leave their abusers."

"Wow," Mike said. "So what happens?"

"The next week, I'll get really abusive. It has to happen. I'll control and restrict more of your movements, and require you to report certain times. You'll be stressed, but want to please me. I'll start the fights and be called out by the cops multiple times for domestic violence. Mike, be careful. Ryan is guilty."

"Wow."

"Yeah. And I am thinking more of the police station is, too. Nathaniel might end up to be a good confidant. I think he's legit, Ryan always complains he's 'too constricting.' By the way, FYI, Ryan will stop you randomly to make sure you're complying with me. I want you to break the rules a few times, nothing major."

"How will I know when it's time to go to the homeless shelter?"

"Ryan will force you into there."

"Oh, joy."

## break ##

"Hey," Briggs said, knocking on the door and opening it at Graceland.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked.

"I need to talk to you about some developments above the case."

"What's going on?"

"Way too much. Charlie, how do you feel about creating some drama? Johnny, what about you?"

"We're in. Whatever you need us to do."

## break ##

"Levi! Levi, are you okay?" Charlie asked, coming up towards Mike.

Mike looked over at her before looking at Briggs, who grabbed him by the arm. "Clarissa, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to Levi for a few minutes."

"About what?"

"Why can't I talk to my brother?"

"Your brother is on a speaking restriction. Look, you can talk to me, or you can turn around and get your ass away."

"I'll talk to you, then."

"Levi, be a good baby and go to the car."

Mike glared at him, shot a concerned look at Charlie, and went to the car.

"What happened to his eye?"

"This is why he can't talk. Because people like you are trying to convince him that I'm an abuser! Just leave, Clarissa! Just leave! YOU HEAR ME? JUST LEAVE!"

"Not without talking to Levi!"

"JUST LEAVE!"

Charlie frowned, and muttered, "I'll be back."

## break ##

"She left you, that's good. You don't need anyone but me," Briggs said.

"I-"

"You're not going to speak. You don't get too."

"W-"

"Why not? Because I own you, and I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"But you don't own me - I'm not your slave!"

Briggs stopped the car,. They were two hundred yards from in front of the police station. "Get out."

"W-what? Why?"

"GET OUT!"

"B-but-"

Briggs grabbed the door open and started dragging him out.

Ryan came out then. "Got someone who's stubborn?"

"He yelled at me. I want him arrested."

"I-"

"Sure, we can fill out some paperwork. You're under arrest, Levi…."

Mike stared open mouthed at Briggs. "B-but-"

"I told you. Don't disobey me." Briggs nodded to Ryan.

Ryan smiled, grabbing Mike by the arms and throwing him in a holding cell, leaving him there for a few hours to cool off.

.

## break ##

By the time Ryan came to get Mike, Mike was exhausted and not thinking clearly. He was also starving.

In the past 12 hours, Briggs had woken him up at 4:00 a.m., barred him from seeing Charlie, and chopped up his vital documents. He'd even cut up Mike's ID.

And now Mike had been arrested. Why? Because he disobeyed Briggs.

Not even for a fucking crime.

He hadn't slept well for the past few days. He had laid his head down, tired.

"Wake up," Ryan snapped.

"W-what?"

"You know why you're here, right?"

"B-because I was rude to Braxton?"

"Yes."

"I'-I'm-"

"I'm sure you're sorry, but you're going to be spending 24 hours in jail."

"What? Why? No! I -"

"No. Our rules."

"But-"

"Shut UP!" Ryan snapped.

Nathaniel poked his head in then. "What'd Levi do wrong?"

"Nothing! I -"

"SHUT UP!" Ryan yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

Mike, again feeling in tune with his Levi character, flinched and looked away.

"What happened?"

"He got in a fight with Braxton."

"Is he under arrest?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he fought!"

"Was violence involved?"

"No, but-"

"Then why the fuck did we arrest him?"

"I was giving him a place to stay for the night. Braxton doesn't want him."

"What about his sister? Let him speak for himself. You're done here."

"Fine!" Ryan stormed off.

"It's fine." Mike figured if he was creeped out by Nathaniel, Levi would be too. "Just-just lock me up."

"Why?" Nathaniel asked, kindly. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But - I don't want to talk to you."

"I don't blame you, not after what Ryan did. He can't do that. Would you like me to call your sister?"

"W-why can't I call her?"

"Do you have a phone? If not, here."

"B-braxton smashed mine. It's his right, though. As my….thanks." Mike picked up the phone and started dialing. "Clarissa?"

"Levi?"

"I-I was arrested."

"What? Why?"

"B-because I disobeyed Braxton, but they're letting me go. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah. Not a problem, I'll be right there."

"T-thanks. I love you."

"Levi, be straight with me. Is Braxton abusing you?"

Mike stared him in the eyes, his face hardening. "No. He's claiming his ownership of me, like he has every right to do. Can I have some water please?"

## break ##

So, I'm looking for ways to incorporate Johnny, Piage and Charlie into the story but am having trouble doing so. Any ideas are appreciated - on anything! I love the feedback. It's my goal to post the chapter the second I post 5 reviews, but I might post it before that oto if I can get it typed. I love your feedback!


	8. Caged

Mike groaned as he looked at Ryan who came into the holding room. "Levi, I'm sorry. But I have to put you under arrest." Mike glanced at the officer, thinking that this wasn't part of the plan he and Briggs had talked about it. At least, not that he'd remembered about. Of course, he could have been tired too. It was four a.m. when they had talked.

"What? Why?" Mike asked, showing surprise.

"We found drugs under the seat of the car, and it's yours," Ryan said, gesturing for him to stand up. The officer was really worrying Mike now.

"W-what? It's not mine! I don't do drugs!"

"That's not what the evidence says. It was on your seat. I'm very sorry, but you are under arrest for possession of…"

Mike didn't say anything, allowing the corrupt officer to read him his rights. Ryan then left the room, and Nathaniel came in. "What's Levi being arrested for?"

"Drug paraphernalia."

"Is he going to-" Nathaniel started to ask.

"I'll take him," Ryan said. "Don't worry about it."

Mike glanced up as Nathaniel walked in the room. "What do you want? I didn't do those drugs. You've got to believe me, please."

"Levi, I need you to be straight with me. Is Braxton abusing you?"

"Abusing me? I'm eighteen, it doesn't count as abuse if I'm over eighteen."

"Actually, that's not true. Has he been hurting you?" Nathaniel asked.

"Hurting me?"

"Hitting you, starving you...locking you in a room, not letting you contact friends or family?"

Mike chewed on his lip, wondering if he should be straight with Nathaniel. What could it hurt? "Yeah, he is. Actually, all of those things. But it's his right-"

"What would you do if I told you it wasn't his right?"

"Accuse you of lying."

"Well, I know you won't believe me, but it's actually not his right to do that."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, there's a shelter you can go too after the drug charges are cleared-"

"No! No shelter. I thought you were arresting me."

Nathaniel sighed. "Yes, Levi, unfortunately, we are, but…."

"I wanna talk to Clarissa, please."

Ryan showed up then. "Sure, you can talk to her when we get to the new place. I'll take care of him for here."

"Okay," Nathaniel said, frowning. "Levi, I'll be back to talk to you okay?"

Mike just glared at him, not responding as he allowed Ryan to lead him down the hall and out the door, his heart beating impossibly hard.

## break ##

## break ##

"Wait, what?" Johnny stared at Briggs as he walked in. "What the hell?"

"I didn't have a choice."

"You always have a choice!" Johnny said. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry...tell me again."

"Mike's in jail. I'm sorry, but we need to talk."

## break ##

Mike groaned as he stared yet again at the wall. He was in solitary. He had learned so much about this case in the past four days, more than he ever wanted to know. The males dating the other males in this gang were considered to be slaves. A lot of time, the dating was forced and non-consensual; the males had been kidnapped.

He'd been sentenced to a week in prison (that the gang concocted) for disobeying Braxton. He was pretty sure Briggs had left explicit instructions that he was not to be touched-he was left in solitary. He was given all the water he wanted, but he wasn't fed. This was growing on three days, and he was getting exhausted. He'd been locked up in solitary the entire time.

This was just insane.

He was figuring out the hierarchy of things. Ryan was fairly close to the top, and the one responsible for getting him in this mess. He'd suggested it to Briggs when "Levi" had talked after being ordered not too.

Ryan was fucking insane.

Only another two days left.

### break ###

TWO DAYS LATER

Mike stared out the bars of his window, looking at the night sky. He'd had so much time to contemplate the case in here it wasn't even funny He didn't even know what day it was...this was scaring him.

He wanted, no, he needed Briggs to come back for him. He was so exhausted.

He was so tired of feeling like a victim.

The door opened then, and Mike glanced up.

"Levi, do you miss me?"

"B-Braxton?" Mike asked, jumping up. Time to put on Levi's character. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't disobey you, please. I learned my lesson," he pleaded. "I'm sorry. I won't try and talk to Clarissa. Please. Please. I understand that she's full of lies. Please don't leave me here," he said as he allowed a tear down his face.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Levi. I didn't mean to leave you here so long. Will you come home with me?"

"Can I?"

"Yes," Briggs nodded. "We can go out to eat, too. I'm so sorry. I got angry, baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too...you can call me baby," Mike said, sensing Levi's character break just a bit. "I m-missed you calling me baby."

"Come on," Braxton said, hugging him and walking him out the door.

## break ##

Mike closed his eyes as he leaned against the seat. He was tired, and he knew he'd be okay now. That was a huge relief.

"What do you want to eat, Levi?"

"What am I allowed?"

"Anything you want, it's on me."

"Meatloaf," Mike said, knowing his stomach could handle that.

"Want some coffee?"

"Cnn I get coca-cola or pepsi?"

"Sure," Briggs nodded as the waitress came over. He gave their order. "I'm very proud of you, you didn't talk to Nathaniel, and you obeyed Ryan. That's good."

"I wanted to make you happy," Mike said, hating his Levi character right then.

"You did," Briggs nodded. "You made me proud. I got a new job."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm helping this guy named Bello. We're working to run his hotel."

Mike raised his eyebrows, knowing what that meant. Briggs was in.

That meant his week stay in jail was totally worth it. "What's n-next?"

"Well, I got you something," Briggs said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, open it."

Mike took the box and opened it carefully. "T-thanks…..What is it?"

"It's a tracking device, that way wherever you are, I'll know."

The world stopped for two seconds. "W-what?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Briggs said.

He had to admit, that really wasn't a bad idea, especially if Ryan was going to be on his tail all the time like that. "I like it," he said, putting it on his ankle as the plate of meatloaf arrived.

He couldn't wait to talk to Briggs as Briggs again. There was no way this case would be wrapped up in a week, as it had already been two weeks. And both he and Briggs were both starting to feel the full affect of their roles.

## break ##

What do you think? There's Mike in jail... What's next? When will he go to the shelter?

...STAY TUNED


	9. Drugged

Mike glanced at the bed, then turned back to Briggs in shock. "Braxton?"

"I got you a bed, because you did so well and listened to Ryan," Briggs remarked.

"Thank you!" Mike smiled, grinning for the first time in a week. "I love it." It was amazing how someone controlling access your basic needs made you that much more grateful for them.

"You're welcome," Briggs nodded, smiling back as he hung on Mike's shoulders. Although annoyed, Mike didn't attempt to shrug him off, knowing Levi wouldn't dare. He felt uncomfortable with Brigg's advances, but understood why they were so necessary for the case. It didn't mean he had to like them, though.

"I love you," Mike said, hating those three little words that he had to say.

"I love you, too. I thought you might like having your own bed. And, here," Briggs said, handing him back his mail. "I know what they are, and yes, you can have them."

Mike opened the mail. "Food stamps card, and replacement bank card….thanks."

"You deserve them…. You made me proud. Do you want to go shopping? That way you can get some stuff to eat."

"Yeah! That'd be great. Can we go now?" he asked. "Hey, can we go to the beach soon?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea," Briggs remarked. "Tell you what, it's about ten o'clock. Let's head to the store, and then we can do some midnight surfing...sound good?"

"Yeah!"

## break ##

The store was over fast, with Mike trying to get some canned goods and stuff that stayed fresh for a long period of time that he could hide from Briggs when Briggs had to go on his starving kick. He checked out, swiped his food stamps card, and was done. He noticed Briggs got some ice cream, too. Mike smiled at that.

The beach was calm, quiet and peaceful. After a week in solitary, the sand felt like heaven beneath Mike's feet. He was relieved and exhausted, grateful for the small amounts of freedom that he had. "Thanks," Mike said even as he ripped open the pack of pepperoni.

"You're welcome," Briggs nodded. "Did you survive jail okay?"

"Yeah, I did...really, it sucked, it worried me."

"Yeah….you wouldn't believe how explicit with the instructions I was. 'He eats every meal, he stays in solitary, you don't touch him.'"

Mike froze mid-bite and turned to Briggs. "You told them to let me eat every meal?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to starve you. The main head honcho has a boy and he starves him….he loves it when people 'make their boys look the way they want.' Since the only other options are out of consideration….." Briggs shook his head.

There was silence for a moment as Mike processed what Briggs said. "They didn't feed me. At all."

"Those bastards," Briggs said, clenching his fists. "I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them-I swear to fucking God I will -"

"Don't, just wait until after the case is over," Mike yawned. "Killing them all probably won't put you on the bad guy's good side."

"I suppose," Briggs remarked. "I'll be nice to you all day tomorrow. Then, it gets worse. The day after tomorrow, I have to injure you so bad you end up in the hospital."

"Oh, shit."

"Yeah. The hospital is the one who plants the first suggestion about you being a domestic violence victim, they arrest me. They're looking to see if you want to leave me. Keep protesting-if you say immediately you want to leave me, or even see Charlie-slash-Clarissa..Mike, I think they'd kill you."

"Holy fuck, why?"

"Remember how I said that many of these men are forced into these relationships. The hospital staff is almost all mostly legitimate, however the doctor who gets assigned to the battered cases isn't. The women are fine...he doesn't pick on them. The men aren't."

"What happens then?"

"A lot of times they get sent to the shelter. If you don't have to stay overnight, you'll get sent back with me, but if you stay overnight, they'll arrest me and send you back to the shelter."

"So you need to hurt me bad enough I need to stay overnight. A few kicks to my ribs should do that, I can fake the rest," Mike volunteered.

"We may have to make it bloody, too."

"I can do that…." Mike groaned. "What happens at the shelter?"

"The boys/men are trained to make drugs there, they're also trained in several other things. They're also brainwashed."

"Brainwashed, how so?"

"Mainly to believe that nobody else cares about them but their abuser, that their abuser is right and the rules are for every gay male out there. It's full of shit, it's a training house for these men to obey their abusers and to never leave the relationship. Those who die threaten to leave the abuser or tell about the shelter."

"Well, shit."

"Yeah, shit is right. Want to try some midnight surfing?"

## break ##

TWO DAYS LATER

"I-I-I'm sorry! I forgot, I forgot, I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry!" Mike pleaded with Briggs as Briggs advanced on Mike.

"No, you aren't," Briggs responded easily. They had figured out how to get Mike to stay overnight at the hospital without too much pain: drugs. He'd gotten something that didn't cause any damage to Mike but was virtually untraceable. Mike's goal was to act like the drugs were causing him great pain, and stay overnight at the hospital while they ran traces on the drugs.

"I-"

"I told you not to speak right now, and you're doing it anyway. I think I might need to drug you into obedience, or beat you..or BOTH!" Briggs yelled, raising his voice.

"N-"

"You're full of shit, you know that? You're fucking full of fucking SHIT! You're a worthless-"

"I-"

"You can't even obey one simple fucking command!" Briggs yelled as he smacked Mike.

The next fifteen minutes were a blur. Mike barely remembered anything until Biggs jabbed his arm with the needle and he passed away into blessed unconsciousness

## break ##

He awoke to the sound of the monitor beeping at the hospital. There was a nurse by his bedside. "Are you Levi?" she asked, having been checking his vitals.

"Y-yeah, where am I?" Mike asked sleepily.

"The hospital, you were hurt. Do you remember what happened?"

"Braxton wanted me to try a drug…. he said it'd help me relax, I said no."

The nurse nodded..

Nathaniel walked in then, and the nurse excused herself. "I keep running into you everywhere, don't I?"

"You're a fucking stalker," Mike said half-sleepily, not fully aware of what was going on.

"Levi, the other day when we arrested you...I found evidence those drugs weren't yours."

"Well, duh-why do you think I was let out of jail?"

To his credit Nathaniel didn't respond. "Levi, Braxton is abusing you, right?"

"Piss off!"

"Levi, is he hurting you?"

"I was found in my room with a syringe fully injected into my hand, passed out and fucking bleeding! I don't know, you tell me!" Mike yelled, knowing Levi would gobe upset. Nathaniel was accusing "Braxton", Levi's lover, of abuse, and he was demanding to know right then if Levi was being hurt.

Mike wasn't very happy with Nathaniel, either.

"It sounds like he's hurting you. You know, you don't have to go back to him, Levi."

"PISS OFF! I told you, I am NOT going to a shelter! Braxton may get angry sometimes, but he's the only person in the world who loves me! SO PISS OFF!"

"What about Clarissa?"

"Piss off. I don't want to talk to you!"

Nathaniel sighed. "Okay, do you mind if I ask you a few case-related questions?"

Mike cracked open an eye, "Sure…." he asked, before promptly rolling over and groaning. "Actually, I'm tired. Can I talk to you tomorrow? I don't feel good, and they're going to make the doctor come in here."

"Sure, Levi. That sounds good." Nathaniel got up, and, dialing the number he had in his phone book, called Clarissa, the kid's sister.

She needed to know about this.

## break ##

A/N:

How soon until Mike goes to the shelter?

Stay tuned for more….

YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING!


	10. Dragged

Mike groaned as he glanced at Ryan. "W-what do you mean, I can't go back to Braxton?"

"You just can't," Ryan responded. "We've arrested Braxton."

"W-what happened to my sister, I just want to make sure she's okay; Nathaniel said he called her…"

"You can't talk to her, she's full of shit. Honestly, it's your fault Braxton got arrested, if you wouldn't have been so loud, we wouldn't have been called!"

"I…"

"It's your fault, and NO, you can't talk to your sister. Or I'll kill her."

"I w-won't talk to her! Just d-don't hurt her," Mike pleaded, knowing Levi would be totally scared. "W-what about the shelter, I could go there?"

The man nodded, "That's where you're going."

"G-good, but I think Clarissa may try and come. She worries about me," Levi said.

"Then we have to leave now," Ryan said. He gestured to his gun. "Come on."

"I-I….hang on," Mike said. "C-can I have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryan stepped outside.

Mike quickly grabbed the phone, dialed Charlie's number, but didn't say anything. He put the phone back on the hook so it looked like it hadn't been touched. He quickly grabbed the stuff he had.

Ryan came in. "Almost ready?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "This shelter...Is it free? My stuff is all at Braxton's house."

"It's a homeless shelter for abused males. It's free."

"Good," Mike responded as he grabbed his backpack. Ryan signed him out, and it didn't escape Mike's knowledge that Ryan slipped the nurse $500.

"Now," Ryan said as they got in the car, "We need to talk. Or, moreso...I need to talk while you listen."

Mike remained silent.

"Despite what you may think this shelter is for your own fucking safety. You fuck up and I'll be after your ass. You listen, and you'll get to go back to Braxton. You fuck up, and I'll kill Clarissa."

"P-please don't kill Clarissa! I'll be good," Mike said, knowing Levi would freak out.

"You won't talk to her?"

"Right. W-whatever you want, Sir."

"Good." Ryan opened the door to the shelter. "Hi, Mickey. How are you?"

Mickey stood at 5'6, had blonde hair, and looked like he could beat anyone up. Mike wondered if Briggs knew about the fact that he was at the shelter, but decided he must have had too approve it. He looked at Mickey distrustfully.

"Hi. Backpack?"

Mike handed him the backpack, looking scared.

"Good boy," Mickey said as he dropped it in the closet. "Here." He handed Mike his shelter outfit. "Those are your clothes. Ryan, show him to the shower and then to his room. Levi, I want you back here in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir."

"Showered."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Take him to his room."

Mike was finished in five. He glanced down at the outfit. It was nothing that stood out; just blue jeans and a shirt.

"Good, you're ready early," the man said. "I'm Mickey. I take it you're Braxton's?"

"Braxton's? But I thought-"

"I suppose you thought you were coming here to get away from him."

"I th-thought R-ryan said…"

"Bah. No, boy. You're coming here to get trained on how to survive a relationship with him, and how to address the needs of our organization."

Mike stared at him, blinking slowly as he tried to process the statement. "Organization, like a cult?"

"Damn, he doesn't let you out much does he? Never matter. You've seen your bed, you'll be working in the kitchen."

"Okay…" Mike followed him around for the tour, then was finally let back in his room. Twenty minutes later, a roommate came in.

"Hi, I'm Nate," the guy said. Mike looked at him carefully - he couldn't be older than twenty. He also noticed the back of his shirt read DANIEL.

"Why does the back of your shirt read Daniel, then?" Mike asked.

"What's your name?" Nate asked, ignoring the question as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Levi…"

"Why does your shirt say Braxton, then?"

"I d-don't know…. Braxton is my boyfriend," Mike said, catching on even though he didn't let it show. So Nate, whoever he was, must be in a "relationship" with Daniel.

"Hah, that's a good one. I suppose you think he loves you, too," Daniel snorted as he sat on his bunk. "Look, kid. Braxton owns you."

"He owns me?"

"Yeah. It's how it works."

"Oh," Mike said, quiet for awhile as he stared at the wall-it was going to be a long-ass week.

## break ##

Briggs glanced at the man he had been investigating for the past two weeks. "I think you're forgetting that Levi is mine! It took me four months of hard work to train Levi how I want him. You'll undo that!"

"Relax, I'm not saying forever. I just want to know what makes him so obedient."

Letting out a sigh, Briggs sat down. "I go off at random times. I don't stick to 'this is right' and 'this is wrong' - it's carefully designed to make him worry about everything. Look, rather than you taking him, why don't I train your slave kid, Benedict?"

"I don't know…" Benedict paused.

"Then you can see why I'm hesitant about letting Levi out of my grip. I want him to go to the shelter, he needs to learn his place. But every time I leave him alone with just one person, he comes back more rebellious than before."

"I can understand. Especially that Clarissa bitch, am I right?"

"Yes. I never let him talk to her, but sometimes he does it against my will. I'd really like him broken of that. It's the only thing he won't cooperate with me on."

"We can certainly break him of that at the shelter," the man nodded. "Let's talk about the best way to do that…"

## break ##

Mike glanced at Nate as he walked in. "It's suppertime. I hear tomorrow you'll be starting in the kitchen."

"Yeah, that's correct. Word gets around fast doesn't it?"

"They start all newbies in the kitchen. Come on," Nate said as he lead the way. "You eat with your bunk."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week."

"You like it?"

Nate gave him a strange look before he got in line for food. "I get fed here. That's about the upside of the whole damn thing."

"Do you think you'll leave Daniel when this is done?" Mike asked as they entered the serving area.

"Hell no." Nate held out his plate for food before he walked back to his table. "You can't ask that shit here, man. I'm fucking serious, they'll kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yeah. If you want to stay alive, do NOT suggest leaving Braxton."

"I...okay," Mike said as he took a bite of his food.

Well, this was certainly turning out to be an interesting case….

## break ##

_Stay tuned to see what happens next..._

_Speaking of which, what's YOUR take on what happens next?_


	11. Effed Up

"Y-you called me?" Mike asked. He had made Levi's character take on more stuttering. He felt it fitting to the circumstance.

"Yes," Mickey said. "I heard you suggesting someone leave their boyfriend."

"I was asking! I didn't understand," Mike pleaded.

Mickey stared at him for a minute in silence before saying,. "I don't think that's okay."

"I d-didn't know-"

"I think that you might need another lesson," The man smiled. "Will you talk to Clarissa?"

"N-no..."

Briggs stepped out then. Mike paled, backing away, playing his role as Levi fully now. "I don't believe him, Mickey."

"Neither do I..."

Briggs grabbed him then, tilting his chin up so that Levi was forced to look at him. "Are you going to talk to Clarissa? If you talk to her, we'll kill you."

"N-no! I w-won't talk to her, please. I promise, I promise!"

Mickey grabbed him by the arms, pulling him back towards a back room. "You promise?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe him," Mickey said as he grabbed Mike by his shoulders and moving him to the tub of water. "Will you promise not to contact Clarissa?"

"Yes! I d-don't, I mean I w-won't, contact her!" he said. "Please!"

Mickey grabbed him and shoved him under water. Mike struggled not to inhale any. Mickey let him out after ten seconds.

Knowing Levi would be terrified, Mike didn't hide any tears running down his face. "I-I w-won't, Braxton, please... I promise."

"I almost believe you," Briggs responded. "Perhaps we should ease off, Mickey."

"No, he's just scared. He doesn't actually mean it." Mickey shoved him under the water.

This time he was under long enough he felt himself gasp for breath. "I-I, I... I won't... I promise...please..."

"Okay, that's enough. Lock him in solitary for a night," Briggs ordered.

"Maybe one last time?"

"I think you're forgetting he's my boy, I know when he's broken, and he's broken as fuck. Let me talk to him," Briggs ordered.

"Right, right." Mickey backed away.

"I'm checking him out for an hour," Briggs said as he signed some papers. "Or so. We'll be back."

"Right," Mickey said.

Mike didn't say anything on the drive out of town. The drive lasted two hours before they pulled back at the beach. "Are you okay, Mike?"

"Do I look okay?" Mike asked, looking anywhere but Briggs. "I cried in front of you - what the fuck does that suggest?"

"Mike, damn it. That doesn't make you weak, you were playing Levi. I know that."

Mike sighed, "I know. I just... Damn it!" he said, grabbing a rock and angrily skipping it across the water. He paused before sinking into the grass. "I just am so sick of this case. I can't talk to anyone at Graceland, I can't talk to you, I can't talk to my therapist..."

"Oh, fuck," Briggs muttered as he hit himself on the head. "I totally forgot about your therapist... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... I'm tired of being so weak all the time."

Briggs grabbed Mike before he could throw other rock. "You are not weak."

"Really? Because it feels pretty damn close to it."

"Don't you ever think like that," Briggs snapped. "Remember, your character, Levi, has been through the war with me. He's been through hell. You've been through hell."

"I should be able to take it, though."

Briggs sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Come sit down," he said, gesturing over towards the sand. Mike hesitated, but did so.

"What would you say to someone who was in your shoes, but wasn't undercover?"

"That they should get out of here, and get help - but-"

"Would you call them stupid? Would you say they were dumb for staying?"

"In my exact shoes? No, I can understand-"

"You're not weak, Mike. I promise you, you're not weak. You're trapped in a situation that's sucky as hell because you're undercover."

Mike broke a relieved grin. "Thanks. I just feel so tense."

"I understand." Briggs yawned. "I know you have a worse role than me, and it sucks."

"Damn straight. Thanks for snapping me out of that."

"What are friends for? Now, you're not weak. Got -"

"I got it. So, surf's up?"

## break ##

Briggs nodded to the other man in the house. "Benedict?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do with my boy, man."

"What about it? I could take him, train him for a few days."

"That won't be necessary..."

"What are you so afraid of? I won't hurt him."

Briggs raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I won't hurt him, much."

Hesitating for a minute, Briggs sighed as he thought it over. On one hand, it got Mike out of the shelter.

On a different hand - it would get Mike exposed to totally different people and further their role undercover.

"What assurance do I have that your training isn't going to fuck him up?"

"Look, we can adjust that anklet bracelet of his so it has video and tracking - you'll be able to see everything I do."

"Deal," Briggs said. What a better way to get evidence than that? "But we damn well better have some rules before you fuck up my boy."

## break ##

FOUR DAYS LATER

"Levi?" someone asked, standing next to Briggs.

Mike's head snapped up, and he frowned. "Y-yes?"

Nate appeared then. "What do you want with Levi?"

"You're just a slave, so shut up. Unless you want a week in solitary?" the man standing next to Briggs questioned.

"No..." Nate said, shooting Mike a look that said, I'm sorry, I tried.

Mike didn't acknowledge him, but focused on the two in front of him. "Y-yes?"

"I've been talking with Benedict, here. He's in charge of the shelter," Briggs said. "You'll be staying with him for the week."

"Wh-what?"

"Yes. You'll be going with him, and helping him out with some of the things he needs."

"Nate, who is your owner?"

"D-daniel," Nate responded, looking worriedly at the two.

"Damn, boy." Benedict sized him up before turning to Briggs. "Stay here a minute and give Levi the rules, help him put on his additional bracelet and I'll be back."

Briggs nodded. "Sit on the bed, Levi."

"W-what's going on, Braxton?"

"Benedict needs your help for the week," Briggs responded as he adjusted the bracelet on Mike's foot. "That bracelet will let me track wherever you are and see whatever it is you're doing."

"A w-week? I m-miss you, Braxton."

Briggs laughed. "Well, that's just too bad. Did you really think I cared about you?"

"I...I... you said..." Mike made sure his lip quivered.

"I don't love you right now," Briggs said. He smirked inwardly at Mike's acting; no wonder why the kid was put at Graceland. Kid had some damn good skills. "Perhaps you can earn it back by being good for Benedict."

"I... okay," Mike said as he looked at Benedict, who had just come in.

"You're coming with me, too, Nate," Benedict said. "Hands behind your back, Levi. Braxton, cuff him."

Briggs nodded as he cuffed Mike. "Just remember what I said about me being able to watch you everywhere-and the fact that I don't love you at all-and never will, if you fuck this up."

Mike nodded, exhausted. He had the feeling this wasn't supposed to happen but it wasn't like Briggs could explain now. Allowing Briggs to cuff him, he didn't say anything. He didn't hesitate to notice that Nate went through the same process.

The two were led out to a shelter bus.

Well, that was proof that the shelter was up in to it in its knees-what shelter for abused men would let the abusers drag the shelter residents out of there? Mike shot one last look at Briggs as he was being dragged out.

Damn, fuck...this wasn't good.

Shit.

,

### break ##

Sorry for not updating yesterday-I slept for 12+ hours and had the most bizarre dreams. So, anyway, here's the next installment.

Here's your challenge: Why does Benedict, the ringleader, want Mike so bad?


	12. Fork On The Road

Mike groaned as he opened one eye. "Yeah?" he asked, sleepily.

"Get up!" Benedict demanded as he threw Mike tot the floor. "I can't fucking believe you. You seriously piss me off!"

"W-what did I do?" he asked, still blinking away the sleep. "What do you want?"

"Get up!"

Mike pulled out of bed. "Y-yes, sir. I'm up."

"Good, boy. Come on, we're going on a trip," the man responded.

"A trip?"

"Are you deaf, slow? Do you only obey Braxton? God!"

"No! I-...I'm confused. What do you want?"

Mike was dragged out of the house. He didn't protest. "Come on," The man said. "Hold out your arm."

Oh, hell no, Mike thought. What now? He thought to himself. He withdrew his arms into himself, tighter, before the idea hit him. "No, please. Please, I'll be good. Please, don't! I d-don't want to disobey Braxton. He won't let me, and he'll punish me if I get shot up!"

"Your owner won't let you?"

"My boyfriend won't let me," Mike questioned, backing away slowly as he tightened his arms within himself. "My boyfriend would get mad." He knew Levi would be sleep deprived, tired, and not thinking clearly. Hell he wasn't thinking clearly. What the hell was going on? He also knew that Levi would be furious that everyone was assuming that Braxton was his owner.

"Your owner gave me free reign."

"He's my boyfriend, please ask him if I can get shot up. I d-don't want to get in trouble, please."

The man sighed before he flipped open his phone. "Braxton, your boy is freaking out. He thinks you don't want him drugged. Uh-huh, that's what I told him… uh-huh…" he spent a few minutes talking to him.

"Well, you're in luck. I can't drug you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you if you fuck up. So get up."

"I'll be good," Mike promised.

The man exhaled. "Good. Now get in the fucking truck…. NOW!"

Mike nodded before stepping into the white pickup truck without hesitation, knowing Levi wouldn't.

It was going to be a long day.

## break ##

Charlie yawned as she looked at Johnny. "How is the video monitoring going?"

"Boring… no wait. He just got in the car with our ringleader, this should be good. Popcorn?" he asked.

Paige snorted. "Seriously, popcorn? Why not chocolate?" she asked, stealing a handful from Johnny's bowl.

Johnny snorted. "Mike's a great actor. He just talked Benedict out of drugging him. It was a close call."

"Shit. Why the hell did he go off with this guy?"

"Uh-because he didn't have a choice. Briggs made him. Thought it would be good for the investigation to get some evidence in the inner house. Mike didn't have a choice. Remember?"

"Right…" Paige sighed as she watched the tv screen. "Something interesting better happen soon."

Charlie groaned as she looked at her missed calls. "Johnny, do me a favor and talk to the cop. He may be a good cop, but he's seriously pissing me off."

"And we all know how you kill anyone who's pissed, right?" he said as he flipped open the phone.

## break ##

Mike sighed as he looked out the window, watching the different scenery go by. He was really just as exhausted of everything. The car turned down a remote road, and he frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious," Mike said.

"We're going to my second mansion, you're going to get some training on how drugs are made."

"Do they not do that at the shelter?"

"Don't ask questions," the man said.

Mike was silent for a minute, trying to determine his best option. He guessed it was to be silent, but that just wasn't his personality. Then again.. "Okay," he said.

Benedict slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "I told you not to talk!"

"No, you told me not to ask questions!"

"Well, now I'm telling you not to talk! Shut the fuck up!" Benedict yelled, his face turning red. It was almost as if steam came out of his ears. He turned to Mike. "Don't say one more word, or I'll stop this car."

"O-okay, I won't-"

Benedict stopped the car, pulling over to the side of the road. He grabbed Mike, pulling him out of the car. "I'm sorry, did I not make myself clear?"

Mike remained silent, knowing something bad was going to happen-he just didn't know what. It was so frustrating to box himself into this shape of being a victim, especially because he could fight back and kick this guy's ass.

He was roughly grabbed by the shoulders Mike and tossed down in the grass. Mike curled up on himself, and Benedict started kicking him. He gasped in pain as he was kicked multiple times. He rolled his body to protect himself, not bothering to hide his shakes or screams from the assault.

"Now, are you going to talk?" Benedict asked, smiling cheekily as he reached down, grabbing Mike's chin and forcing the agent to look at him. All Mike could think about was how he was going to get justice not only for himself but for every other abused male

Mike just shook his head, trying hard not to cry out from the pain. He was tough, he could take it.

"Good," Benedict responded simply. "Get up. Now!" he grabbed Mike by the arm. A cop car slowly pulled by the side of the road, and pulled to a stop. Benedict swore and grabbed Mike by his arm.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Johnny was the cop. "Can I help the two of you?" Johnny asked. "I saw this kid on the ground here, and wanted to make sure he was okay."

Benedict stared at him for a minute. "Everything's fine."

"Good, good, good. I don't like problems, I don't start trouble, do you mind if I talk to the kid here and make sure he doesn't have any internal injuries?"

"You don't need too, I'll personally get him checked out when it comes to my house." Benedict smiled, "Are you for sale?"

"Course, isn't everyone?" Johnny asked, flashing a smile.

"$500 to forget this ever happened," Benedict said.

"$500? Hmm…. My memory is pretty strong."

"A thousand," Benedict said.

Mike swallowed hard, making sure he stayed in character with Levi. He didn't say anything, not a word - Levi wouldn't have dared. He focused on regaining his breath.

"Sure, I'll deal." Johnny nodded. "You want me to make sure he listens to you?"

"You'd be willing to do that, hmm….Maybe you could taser him?"

"Sure. That'll be an extra two grand, though," Johnny said. "I was thinking more along the lines of we could lock him up for the night…"

"Nah, I got my own ways to do that. I appreciate the offer. Now, Levi, you hear me now - if you're not good, I'll haunt this police officer down, pay him two grand, and tase you. Clear?"

Mike nodded.

"Good."

## break ##

They got to the house in another two hours, thankfully without incident. There were a few men there, kicking back on the porch. Mike was really surprised to see that Briggs was there.

"Hey, welcome to the mansion," a man greeted him. "It's good to see you, Benedict."

"It's good to see you, too, Bello."

Mike didn't react, knowing he wouldn't be supposed to know the name. Well, there was the proof Bello was somehow involved, good.

"This your new boy?"

"No, he's Braxton's, he's on lend. Though I was thinking about buying him."

"And I told you, I don't want anyone fucking up my boy," Briggs said in a cocky tone of voice as he walked over.

"But if I buy him, he won't be your boy. He'd be my boy."

"He's not for sale."

"Everything is for sale, everything has a price. Including people… especially people. So… how much is he?"

Mike just stood there, clutching his hoodie, in pain, beaten and bruised, and wondering where the hell things had gone so wrong.

## break ## 

Your challenge:

Will Briggs sell Mike? If so, why - and how much?


	13. Grapevine

"I don't know what planet you've been on lately, but not everyone has a price," Briggs snapped. "Do you know how much confidential information Levi knows about me? Do you know how long I've taken to train him the way I want him to be? I'm sorry, but he's not for sale."

"Not even for five grand?"

"Especially not for five grand. What the hell kind of planet are you on? He isn't for sale."

"Not even for a million dollars?"

"No."

"Ten million?"

"Get this through your brain: N-O!"

The man burst out laughing then. "Congrats. You've passed the test." The others in the room chuckled.

Mike felt his world start spinning. Maybe that was supposed to be the relief…maybe it was supposed to be something else. Maybe it was because he hadn't eaten since Benedict had him for three days. Suddenly, staying with Briggs, even in his abusive character form, seemed like a blessing.

"Passed the test?"

"Yeah, anyone who I'm interested in moving up through the ranks has to go through a test. You have to lend your boy to me to prove that you trust me enough to know what to do, then you have to refuse to sell him to me. You're right, these boys know confidential information."

"Exactly why I felt uncomfortable with you walking off with him, let alone buying him." Briggs stretched, glaring at Mike. Mike sighed, sitting down in the corner. He sensed that this was going to take awhile. "So what the hell does this test mean?"

"It means you're in," the man responded. "Although, I am surprised he obeys you when you haven't roughed him up as much as some of my boys."

"You have to be careful roughing someone up. Anyone can get used to something, if you do it in a logical format. If you're illogical though… Levi, come here."

Mike raised his eyebrows, but obeyed. His heart was pounding, knowing this would be vital to Brigg's cover but he knew it didn't look very good. Briggs grabbed his arm, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound of his arm snapping.

## break ##

Mike woke up to Nate being there, looking over him. "Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I… my arm hurts."

"Here's some painkiller," Nate offered. "And Braxton said you had to wear this."

"Great, he breaks my arm so he makes me wear a sling, the fucker."

Nate raised his eyebrow. "Um…."

Mike cracked open an eyebrow. "You're going to tell me that it's his right, as my owner, to break my arm, and I'm damn lucky to get a sling."

"Yeah!" Nate said, as if he was relieved that Mike got it.

"How long have you been with Daniel?"

"Ten years, why?"

"Ten years? How old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"Twenty-five?"

"Daniel kidnapped me when I was fifteen," Nate responded. "Still can't control me, and that fucking pisses him off. You know, Braxton controls you really well for you only being there four months."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No! No, of course not."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so easily controlled if he didn't just randomly decide to break my arm!" Mike snapped as he grabbed the sling and downed the painkillers. "What's he want?"

"I'm….I'll shut up."

"No, Braxton never gives me something without me giving something in re...where are we?" Mike asked, finally taking in the room.

"Back at the shelter."

"He's a fucking jerk. What am I supposed to be doing now?" Mike asked.

"Sleep," Nate said. "It's two a.m."

"You woke me up at 2:00 a.m. to give me painkillers and a sling?" he snapped.

"I couldn't sleep. And you were thrashing and turning."

"Yeah….nightmare." Mike shifted uncomfortably.

"It's fine." Nate yawned. "Let's get some rest."

"Yeah...hey, Nate."

"Yeah?"

"You been here ten years...you ever tried to escape?"

"Three times, got shot each time. Don't do it, man. It's not worth it."

"You got shot each time?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep, you don't know what you're saying," Nate said, tossing him a pillow as someone else came in the room. "He's just sleep talking. He thinks my bullet wounds have some brave story," he snorted.

"Go away, I want sleep," Mike said as he buried his pillow over his head. "Bullets are bad."

"I don't think he knows what he's saying," Nate explained to whoever the hell it was.

"Did you give him the painkillers?"

"Yeah….why, Rick?"

"Because you two need to get up and go now, we've got some work for you."

"Fuck off - I'm not going at 2-fucking-am," Mike said.

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge, get up," Rick snapped.

Mike groaned and pulled himself up. "What?"

"Come on, you two have a special job to help me with. Let's go."

"At 2:00 a.m.?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, at 2:00 a.m.! Let's go before I shoot you again!"

## break ##

"Hey, they're on the move," Johnny said as Charlie sat down.

"They're on the move at 2:00 a.m.?"

"Yeah. I don't get the impression that Briggs approved of this little adventure…."

"Ow!" they heard Mike say as he was handcuffed. "Ow. Fuck!"

"He knows how to use that word well." Johnny sat back. "I figured we would want two eyes on this."

"Yeah. I agree." Charlie sighed as she looked at the television screen. "Now we just need to figure out if Briggs approved this and if why not, what's going on."

## break ##

"I don't know where the hell we're going," Nate muttered to Mike. "This worries me."

"You mean you don't know anything about this?" Mike asked, worried.

"No. This has never happened before. Not to me. It's happened to a few others, but they won't say anything about it. Usually, they come in the middle of the night. It's groups, like this."

Mike got up, searching the car. When he found it free of bugs, he turned to Nate. "How long have you been at the shelter?"

"Three weeks….why?"

"How would you feel about leaving?"

"We can't leave," Nate said with a shake of his head. "It's like suicide."

"Do you have anyone on the outside?" Mike couldn't explain why, but he had a bad feeling in his gut. One of them needed to get out of there. He couldn't; he had the case to think about, plus there was the fact that he had a tracker on his ankle.

"No. But I want to get out of here."

"I have a sister who can help us, her name is Clarissa."

"Are you sure she can help us? That's the one that your boyfriend doesn't want you talking too, right?"

"Yeah...but he never said anything about you."

## break ##

The car pulled to a stop in what sounded like a gas station. It had taken Mike and Nate thirty minutes to get Nate free from his handcuffs. Once free, Nate had made quick work of his feet bindings. Mike had a feeling Briggs didn't know he was somewhere where he wasn't supposed to be yet. Moreso, he was very worried about Nate, and had a strong feeling the kid needed to get out.

"Ready, set, go," Mike said as the door opened. Mike wasn't wearing his handcuffs, either. His plan was to help both of them escape, then eventually be recaught.

Their captors opened the door, and without acknowledging the man, he and Nate raced off into the night.

## break ##

What will happen next? Will Mike actually get to stay away from Briggs, even overnight, or will he just be dragged back? What will happen now?

Thanks for your reviews! They help me decide how the readers want to see things, and if your idea fits with the story...I might just throw it in.

Gracelandfan


	14. Help

Mike paused, waiting for the man to go inside to pay for gas. Nate slipped out of the car, and then once the man was inside, they took off. They made it to the sheltered trees when Mike frowned, "We have a problem."

"Your tracking anklet?"

"Yeah, I've tried every way from Sunday to get it off."

"You just have to know how," Nate said as he touched the bracelet. "It's been wired so you can't take it off, but anyone else can. Watch." With a simple motion, he unclipped the two bracelets." "Holy damn...you got two."

"Yeah. One to watch me and one-where's a river we can dump this in?" Mike asked, just now realizing Briggs could watch everything he was doing. FUCK FUCK.

"Hey look," Nate said as he grabbed them and tossed them over to the river. They didn't land, though. Mike started to go after them, but Nate stopped him.

"We should be more focused on gaining ground. Let's go across the street and wade in that stream for a bit. They might bring dogs."

"Bring dogs?"

"Search dogs. They are dead serious about tracking anyone down who tries to leave their owner-slash-abuser," Nate said.

"Damn," Mike whistled.

"Yeah. Come on. Oh, and ditch your shirt."

Mike hesitated, knowing he meant the jacket. "It's the last thing I have of Braxton's."

"Look, this is your idea, not mine, but now that we're going along with it I may as well go too. We've gotta ditch the jackets. Do you seriously want to go back to him when he beats the shit out of you? He just broke your arm. Speaking of which-here's your sling."

"Thanks." Mike sighed before grinning. "Hey, I have an idea for discarding the jackets…." Within ten minutes, he and Nate had switched shirts and Nate had properly splinted Mike's arm using the jackets.

"That should throw them off," Nate said. "Let's go the opposite way I went from last time. I was stupid when I was younger and went the same way, so they will probably think I'm going that way."

"Thanks for splinting my arm," Mike responded as they crossed the terrain. He couldn't explain why he felt Nate needed to get out of there now, but he just knew the kid did.

"Hey, you're the one who is saving my ass. They were gonna kill me tonight."

Mike almost stopped and stared at Nate but paused. "How did you know?"

"Because they told me a few days ago. I was trying frantically to think of a way out, to plead with them-this saves me."

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I hear you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"They said if I told anyone, they really would kill me. I was hoping they meant this would just be a punishment or something. I don't know why they had you with me, maybe to scare you?"

"Maybe…" Mike let his voice trail off. "Let me give you the information about how to get to my sister's house in case something happens…"

## break ##

"Hey, Charlie!" Johnny yelled, knocking on her door. Shit, shit, shit fuck fuck fuck. This wasn't good. "We just lost the kid's signal!"

"Go away, it's 2:00 a.m!"

"WE LOST LEVI!"

Two seconds later, Charlie was at the door. "What the hell?"

"Come look," Johnny said. He played back the last few seconds of the video.

Mike paused, waiting for the man to go inside to pay for gas. Nate slipped out of the car, and then once the man was inside, they took off. They made it to the sheltered trees when Mike frowned, "We have a problem."

"Your tracking anklet?"

"Yeah, I've tried every way from Sunday to get it off."

"You just have to know how," Nate said as he touched the bracelet. "It's been wired so you can't take it off, but anyone else can. Watch." With a simple motion, he unclipped the two bracelets." "Holy damn...you got two."

"Yeah. One to watch me and one-where's a river we can dump this in?" Mike asked.

"Hey look," Nate said as he grabbed them and tossed them over to the river.

"That's when we lost him."

"Fuck, who's the person he's with?"

"Another shelter resident. Should I call Braxton?"

"Maybe….it wouldn't hurt. Yes, call him."

Within seconds, they were calling him.

## break ##

Briggs groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. It was 2:00 a.m., who the fuck was calling him now? He sighed as he looked at the phone screen. Seeing it was just Johnny, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

At 7:30 a.m., he sighed as he got up and looked at his phone. 25 missed calls, each from Johnny and Clarissa. He groaned as he answered the phone. "This is Braxton."

"Hey...have you heard from Levi?"

"Johnny, why the fuck were you calling me at 2:00 in the morning asking me that? I know right where he is."

"Good, because he took his tracker off. Sorry to bother you." With that, the phone clicked off and Briggs swore.

.

He quickly called down to the shelter. "Hey, Ray. This is Braxton. Is Levi still there?"

"No," Ray replied. "It looks like he was checked out at 2:30 a.m. by Harrison. I'll call Harrison." He put Briggs on hold. Three minutes later, he called back. "It looks like Harrison called the police, because Nate and Levi both escaped."

"And he didn't bother to call me or you?"

"No. I'm going to call Nate's owner. How soon will you be here?"

"Twenty minutes." Briggs hung up the phone. Shit. Why didn't he answer his phone earlier? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had no way of knowing if Mike was in friendly or unfriendly hands or what the hell happened.

Fuck.

"Dear God," Briggs muttered, throwing his stuff in a backpack, "Please don't let anyone discover the kid's a fed."

## break ##

Nate and Mike were halfway across the forest terrain. Even with Mike's busted arm, he could still move pretty fast. He sighed, wishing he had a cellular device; that would make everything so much easier. "Do you know what time it is, Nate?"

"No….but it's gotta be getting early, you can tell that from the light in the sky. Is your sisters house on the bus line?"

"Not really...but do you have bus fare?"

"Let's see…." Nate dumped open his bag, and together they were able to get $4.00.

"That'll get us on one bus. I think the 17 goes out closest to her house, but it'd still be a mile or two."

"Hey, better than ten miles."

"Yeah…"

"You really think she'll help us? Hey, why don't we just call her?"

"I don't know….what if Braxton tapped the phones? Plus...I don't know."

"You think your boyfriend might have tapped the phones?"

"Yeah. I mean, I kind of doubt it, I just….I don't know how far his power reaches. I guess he wouldn't. I…. I don't know."

"Hey, it's fine. We can get there. Come on, let's go find a #17 bus stop."

## break ##

A/N Disclaimer: I have know knowledge of public transportation in Southern Carolina, so I may have taken a few major liberties. You'll see why in the next chapter.

What do you think will happen next?

A special thanks to all my reviewers...I love your thoughts and ideas.

Stay tuned for - more of Mike's disappearance and Briggs freaking out….


	15. Imprisoned

Mike groaned as he got on the bus and sat down. He and Nate took a seat toward the very back. Mike knew they would not be getting off until the very last stop. He allowed himself to breathe a huge sigh of relief, thanking his lucky stars.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Nate asked.

"Just worried."

"Me too, although this is the furthest I've ever gotten. The last time I was shot when they tried to drag me back."

"Damn."

"Yeah." Nate shook his head and paled as a cop in uniform boarded the bus. "Levi-"

"Shhh!" Mike focused on breathing; there was no point in trying to run now. The cop would be on them in a second-

OH GOD, it was Nathaniel, the cop who thought he was an abuse case, oh God, was he going to drag him back to Braxton? That wouldn't be good...damn it! Fuck fuck fuckkk.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Levi," Nathaniel said in his walkie-talkie as he boarded the bus. "Yeah, I'm on the 17 now. No, I know what he looks like, I'm not stupid." Nathaniel glanced at Mike, glancing at his arm, and the terrified look that was undoubtedly on both his and Nate's face. "No, he's not on this bus, I'll search the others." He glanced at Mike and walked off. "Your bus is clear," he told the driver.

Mike started shaking then in relief. He fully expected Nathaniel to pull him off. He knew Nathaniel was trying to give him a head start. A warning.

It was what he needed desperately. He breathed a sigh of relief.

## break ##

Briggs paced the room and flipped open his phone, hitting speed dial one again. Mike didn't answer. Briggs cursed, worried as hell about the kid; what was going to happen now? Why did the kid take off?

Then again, Briggs couldn't blame the kid. Mike was playing the part of a terrified domestic violence victim. If it was him, he'd have taken off a long time ago. Or so he told himself. Mike obviously couldn't. Mike's case was difficult, because he couldn't run away. Briggs hadn't called Charlie yet, knowing Mike was likely there. He wanted to make sure to give Mike a head start. He especially wanted to make sure that the kid that Mike was last seen with was there. Rumor had it that they were planning on killing Nate as an example-no doubt that's why Mike escaped with the kid.

Still, the fact that Mike had somehow found out how to get out of his tracking bracelet and elude Ryan, who had been bribed to find the kid, was impressive.

It didn't make Briggs worry any less.

## break ##

Mike groaned as he fiddled with his sling as he and Nate got off at the bus stop. "You remember the address I told you, in case we get split up, right?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I hope we don't, because I don't know this area at all."

Flashing him a girn, Mike said, "It'll be fine. You'll do it. Just be warned, like I said...Johnny's enthusiastic, and he loves hugs."

"Oh…."

"So sometimes you have to tell him to back off. You'll be fine," Mike quickly reassured. He didn't miss Nate's sigh of relief.

It was then when Mike saw the all-too-familiar car. He shoved the backpack of supplies at Nate, and yelled, "Run! I'll throw them off!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not the one who they want to kill! Get the fuck out of here!" Mike yelled, cursing Braxton, Brigg's character. Nate took off running. Mike stood in the middle of the road, looking both ways, letting Briggs see him, praying he'd see Mike and not Nate.

It looked like Briggs took the bait. Mike turned around, and acted as if he saw the car for the first time. He started running. He wasn't surprised to see Briggs get out of the car and start chasing him. He was surprised to see Charlie running around the corner.

Thank God even in the story she was a an agent.

"Clarissa, h-help!" Mike pleaded. "I d-don't wanna go back!"

"Come on Levi, hurry!" Charlie yelled as she grabbed her gun. "Federal agent! Stop now and put your hands above your head, Braxton!"

"Not a chance in hell!" Briggs yelled, close enough to grab Mike now. He grabbed Mike, locking him in a headlock and pointing a gun to his head. "Go to fucking hell, Clarissa. We're fucking done here."

"Braxton, if you take off with him, he will be a hostage in the United States Law. You will give anyone the right to -"

"Yeah, I don't care. Get in the car, Levi," Briggs said, slowly backing away to where he'd parked. Another car came by and shots were fired. Charlie ducked, screaming something.

Briggs threw open the passenger door and shoved Mike inside before Mike had a chance to fight. Mike struggled as he fought against the door, only to be cuffed. Mike gasped as he felt something brush the back of his neck.

"You caused me a lot of worry, little Levi," Briggs said, his voice ran through Mike's spine. "You cost someone else another slave. This will be dealt with."

Mike didn't even move or apologize, fearing if he did, Briggs would be even more upset. Briggs brushed the back of Mike's neck with a gun. "And you are now my hostage, like Clarissa said, so your life is about to get a hell of a lot worse."

Oh, God.

## break ##

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put your brother in trouble," Nate pleaded with Clarissa as she got off the phone with the cops.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. It's Braxton's. He's always been a bastard to Levi."

"H-he has?"

"Yeah. I don't know why Levi still dates him, but even I can see the hold the man has over Levi. I just gotta figure out how to get my little brother outta his grip. What's your name?"

"N-nate."

"Where did you meet Levi?"

"At the sh-shelter. There's a shelter for abused males, and they say that they take people in, but really, they make them work as drug mules."

"Did they make Levi work as a drug mule?" the woman asked.

"Ye-I think so…" Nate backed away, tense. He knew Mike trusted her, but he didn't. Another guy came running. Johnny, maybe?

"Hey, hey, I'm Johnny. What happened to Levi, Clarissa?"

"Braxton kidnapped him."

"What the fuck? He's done crazy shit, but this takes the top!"

Nate backed away then. He didn't trust people who yelled. "I-I'm sorry," he pleaded.

The woman's eyes softened. "Johnny, this is Nate. He came with Levi."

"You're Nate? It's good to meet you, I wish it could be under better circumstances. I'm Johnny, Levi's cousin."

"N-Nice to meet you…"

"Come on. The cops will be here in five minutes. Let's get you inside, where it's warm and we can talk. Is that okay with you?"

Nate hesitated, but only for a few seconds. He touched the pendant on his necklace before reminding himself that Levi trusted these people, and he trusted Levi.

Or at least, moreso than anyone else in this world.

Damn, how pathetic was he?

## break ##

There you go!

Your challenge: Tell me what you think should happen next, and I'll try and find some way to creatively work it into the story!


	16. Jailed

Mike panicked as he was locked in the room. He had to remind himself to slow down, and to delve back into reality. This wasn't real. Oh, sure. The tenseness of the situation was real-so real that you could chop it with a knife. But as far as the other things went, it wasn't real. Sure, Briggs was going to pound him, but at least Briggs wouldn't kill him.

He took a few deep breaths, trying hard not to panic. The door opened, and he was roughly grabbed. "What in heaven's name were you thinking?" Briggs demanded.

"I-" Mike started to say, but was cut off.

"You don't just run away! Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"How worried you were about me? News flash, Braxton - you don't care about me!" Mike spat, fed up with Briggs and overall emotionally overwhelmed. "I call bullshit!"

"How dare you say I don't care about you!" Mike was impressed, then, it was as if steam was coming out of Brigg's ears and his face turned slightly red. "Come on." He was grabbed forcefully and dragged across the living room to the restroom.

Mike couldn't help but pale, dreading what was about to happen. "B-Braxton…"

"Shut up!" Briggs yelled, filling the tub with water. Mike was panicking really hard now. He started to back away, only to find that he was grabbed by Briggs. Briggs cupped a hand over Mike's mouth and shoved him underwater for ten seconds. Mike knew because he counted each painstaking second.

Briggs pulled him out of the water, leaving Mike gasping for breath. "Who do you belong too?"

"Y-you," Mike gasped, trying hard just to remember to breathe.

"I don't think you get it," Briggs snapped as he shoved him back under. Ten more seconds and Mike was pulled back up. He had to remind himself that as tense as this situation was, Briggs would not let him drown.

It only felt like he was.

"I-I'm yours, please. You own me, I get it. I w-won't try and escape again; whatever you want is fine. I w-won't make my own decisions, I w-won't backtalk, I w-won't make you mad. I p-promise."

"What if what I want is for you never to see another living being besides me again?"

"T-that's fine," Mike said, thinking he would prefer just to stay with Briggs rather than go back to the shelter, but somehow he just didn't see that happening. That wasn't the case.

He just hoped Nate got out alive.

"What if I told you right now you had to call Clarissa and say that?"

"That's fine," he responded, thinking that she'd probably be relieved to know that he was alive at this point.

## break ##

Charlie swore as her phone rang. She stepped out of the room. Nate was currently giving his statement to Johnny. Although Johnny was not an agent in the story - that would have been too unbelievable, even for as weird and messed-up as this case was - he could take notes.

"Clarissa."

"S-sis….It's L-Levi."

"Levi! Are you okay? Where are you, I'll come get you!" Charlie motioned frantically for Paige to start tracing the call. Unless Mike gave her the code, she actually couldn't pick him up, but they could at least know where he was in case something happened.

"T-that's not possible, I'm sorry."

"...Okay, so why don't you tell me what is possible?"

"I-I'm staying with B-braxton from now on. I d-don't want to go back, I was lying when I said that earlier."

"Damn it, Levi-"

"P-please call off the cops, Clarissa. Please." There was a voice break in Mike's voice that told Clarissa exactly why he'd been picked for the role. He was such a damn good actor.

Or so she hoped.

"Levi, I-"

"Or else I'll never call you again," Mike said, his voice hardening. "I love Braxton-and I want to stay with him."

"I understand, but I can't just say-"

"Look, Braxton isn't anywhere in the room. I can't let you talk to him because he's working. He loves me. Okay? I love you, sis. Please call off the search. I'm fine."

"Damn it Levi-"

"I'm fine. I'm not doing a code blue in the hospital room." With that he hung up and she breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that she would call off the search...for now.

She sat back in the room with Nate.

"How long were you there?" Johnny asked.

"T-ten years," Nate said. "W-what happened to L-Levi?"

"Well… I'll talk about that later. It'll be okay, though."

"You can just tell me. He wants to stay with Braxton, doesn't he?"

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, but we're working on that."

Nate nodded. "What information do you need from me? Braxton has hurt me before, maybe you could go after him for that, and use that as a way to get Levi back."

Johnny and Charlie shared a surprised look. So Nate knew a bit about the legal system, and he was willing to squeal on Briggs. This could get interesting.

## break ##

Mike glanced at Briggs nervously as they drove up to the shelter. Mike's heart sunk; he knew that he'd end up back here, but really, so soon? He was hoping to at least get to talk to Briggs as, well, Briggs, before he was dragged back here.

Apparently not.

He groaned as he saw Ryan waiting there. "I'll talk to him while you talk to Damein." Damein was the night coordinator shelter.

"Sure, be good Levi," Briggs said carelessly, shooting Mike a look that said, if he tries anything, just scream.

Mike held himself in a defeated position. He was ready to rip Briggs apart and this whole damn case, but obviously Ryan couldn't know that. "Y-yes."

Ryan walked him over. "I'm just going to give you a copy of the rules for the shelter. You will be staying here until Braxton decides he wants to put up with your sorry ass again. You will be doing whatever Braxton wants you too, and if you attempt to run away you will be shot. Are we clear?"

Mike nodded, being sure to act terrified, as he knew Levi would undoubtedly be.

"Good. Glad we're on the same page." Ryan smiled as he walked away, and Mike sighed. It'd be a long week.

"Levi?" Briggs asked. Mike immediately stood up and looked at both Briggs and the intake coordinator. He also made sure not to respond.

"You'll be placed in isolation for five days, then they'll be able to tell you what they need," Briggs said.

"N-no, anything but isolation. Please, Braxton. I need to be around other people."

"Clearly you can't handle that responsibility. You were the one who got Nate killed after all."

Mike's blood ran cold. "Killed?"

"Yes, killed. You killed him."

"I d-d-"

"You ran away, and we shot him for that. We made sure to shoot him in the heart," the man said. Mike glanced at Briggs, and noticed him smirking slightly. He breathed an inward sigh of relief, but kept an outwardly terrified expression, knowing that Nate was actually alive. If Nate was dead, Briggs wouldn't be smirking.

At least….Mike hoped not.

"P-please, anything but isolation," he pleaded.

"You could work in our drug room. You'd work 21 hours a day. Would you prefer that?"

"Yes," Mike said, glancing at Briggs.

"Okay. You'll start there now. Ryan, take him over."

"Good. If you're good, Levi, I might be back for you," Briggs taunted even as Ryan lead him away.

Mike was much too happy to be alive to care.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! What do you think should happen next? What do you think WILL happen next? How are our boys ever going to wrap this case up? Don't worry-I promise more case-related info will be revealed in the next chapter. 


	17. Kicked and Bleeding

Mike winced as he looked at the drugs on the table that he'd personally helped package and felt a sick feeling in his gut. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. Then again, he had to remind himself that this was getting drugs off the street eventually, so what could he say?

He sighed as he looked up - and saw Briggs. He backed away slowly, not talking.

"I think you and I need to have a talk about some rules. Are you okay with that?"

"Y-yes," Mike said.

"Good," Briggs said. Mike walked out of the room, following Briggs. He was sure Levi would be scared, so he made himself look terrified. He grimaced again as Briggs signed him out. Ryan smirked at him, making a show of taking $1,000 from Briggs. Mike clenched his fist. Ryan was a dirty bastard who he seriously needed to deck right then.

"Let it go, baby." Briggs turned to the man. "I'm checking him out overnight to knock some sense into him."

The man just laughed. Mike bit his lip to refrain from screaming. Once in the car, Briggs swept it - and glanced at Mike. "You got anything on you I should know about?"

That was so much like the old Briggs that Mike just had to laugh. "No," he remarked.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Mike's stomach growled, reminding him he hadn't eaten for 24 hours now. "Buffet. Anyplace away from here. Please."

"I hear you," Briggs nodded as he drove away. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I can't help but feel like you're in a real abusive relationship right now, and you can't get out."

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, but it's not fear holding me back. It's the government."

"And the fact that we want to put these jackasses away for life."

"Yeah. Of course. Can we get something to eat? You can't exactly get out of this abusive relationship easily either, of course."

"Yeah…. it sucks for us." He sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Okay, so here's what I'm thinking. I think Nathaniel is the only legit cop in that station, but we can rely on him to get you out of here. I have a feeling that things are going to get bad fast."

"Okay, but Levi would have to have a reason to go to Nathaniel-he's been living in this hell for a long time, and he wouldn't just roll over on Braxton for nothing."

Briggs was silent for a minute. "What if I told you I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you? Not sleep with you, but sleep in the same bed."

Mike nodded, "That would totally freak Levi out, and be why he was asking for help. And he would probably trust Nathaniel too, because Nathaniel's helping out before."

"Sounds good. And if you really beat me up over it too - Levi would be terrified, it'd be perfect," Mike grinned. "How about some surfing before that?"

"With your bum arm?"

Mike glanced half-heartedly at his cast. "Okay, maybe just swimming…."

"Yeah… that would be better. Race you to the water?"

"Only if I get a head start and we get something to eat after!"

## break ##

TWO HOURS LATER

"Levi, come on. You must be tired," Briggs said as he rubbed Mike's shoulders. Mike tensed, knowing it was time to act his part. "Let's go cuddle, hmm?"

"N-no…"

"Did you just say no to me?"

"I-"

"You just said NO to me!" Briggs grabbed him and flung him back against the wall. "You bastard, I can't believe you!"

"I-I-"

"You son of a bitch!" Briggs grabbed him again and kicked his ribs angrily. Mike curled into himself, trying to protect himself. "Come on," he snarled.

"I-I…" tears ran down Mike's face. He knew Levi wouldn't bother to hide them. "Please, Braxton. I am not ready."

"Come on, I am. and I own you," Briggs snarled. "Come on!" he started pulling Mike to the room.

"I c-can't," Mike said, struggling against the hands that grabbed him. "Stop!" he kicked out.

"Fine! Sleep alone tonight, for all I care!" Briggs yelled as he left Mike on the floor.

## break ##

Mike grimaced as he got up and tried to re-brace his arm. "B-braxton?"

"I don't want to see you in the house today. Go do your laundry or something, here." Braxton pealed off a twenty and a house key and gave him a glare. "Ten minutes. And I want you back by 4:00."

"Y-yes," Mike nodded. He glanced at his watch, it was 11:00 a.m. - he knew that Nathaniel did his laundry at 12, so he had time. He gathered his own laundry, and anything he wanted from the house, knowing he wasn't coming back.

The bus came, Mike stuck in his bus pass and stuck in his headphones. He was so fucking stressed. And he hurt. And he was so tired. He got to the laundromat and winced; Briggs had done a number on his eye. Maybe he could convince Johnny or whoever to get him some painkiller.

"Can I get some change for the w-washer?" Mike asked the desk woman.

She gave him a worried look before nodding. "You want some ice for that eye, suggah? It looks swollen."

"Yes, please," Mike said as he took the change. He noticed Nathaniel there, reading his magazine.

"What happened?"

"Boyfriend and got in a fight, it was my fault."

"Uh-huh, so he beat you? Go put your change in the washer and come back...I want to hear your side of the story."

Mike did as the woman ordered and came back, leaning on the counter. "Yeah, I didn't want to 'cuddle' with him…"

"So he did that to you?"

"Well, the arm was a previous injury…"

"You realize he doesn't have a right to hit you, right? My boyfriend used to beat the shit out of me, like that. I thought that was his right, because he had more power than that."

"But he is my boyfriend-"

"That doesn't give him a right, either."

"Well, the cops seem to think it does. Ryan drags me back every time I manage to get away."

"I'm Alisha, by the way," she said with a smile.

Mike smiled back. "Levi."

"Hey Nathaniel, commere a minute," Alisha said.

"What, no! I can't talk to the cops-they'll just drag me back!"

"Not Nathaniel," Alisha promised. "Nathaniel, Levi here says, he tried to leave-"

"Braxton."

"Braxton, and Ryan took him back."

Nathaniel stared at Mike for a minute. "Levi, that's such a crap situation. Do you want me to help get you out of it?"

Mike paused for only a second before saying, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: I LOVE LOVE LOVE all your reviews. PLEASE continue to review. They keep me writing. I will try and reply to them tomorrow, a huge thank you to everyone, especially guest, since I can't log in and reply to you...but seriously, thank you ALL. you rock.


	18. Loved Never

"Ya'll can use that office to talk," Alisha offered.

"Thanks...that's appreciated," Nathaniel said with a grin.

"I'll finish the laundry," Alisha offered. "That way you won't have anything to worry about. Don't thank me, just get Levi here out of that mess he's in."

"Thank you," Nathaniel said. "You can sit, Levi."

"T-thanks..." he pulled up a chair, nervous. Mike bit his bottom lip. "I know you're going to take notes, so you can."

"Thanks," Nathaniel responded as he pulled out his notebook. "So, start where you want too. You want me to call Clarissa or Johnny?"

"Johnny, but can we do it after we talk?" Mike asked. "I d-don't want to have Braxton hear me saying anything and I know he's still at work."

"Absolutely," Nathaniel said. "So do you want to start with how you met Braxton?"

"Y-yeah, that's fine. I was at a bar, and he said, 'Hey sexy.' I said 'fuck off.' He said I'll buy you a beer. I said fine. He got me one. I drank it. I think there was something in it, because the next thing I knew, I woke up at his apartment." After finding out that Nate and most of the boys at the shelter had been kidnapped they'd altered Levi's cover story slightly. "He said we were boyfriends now."

"Had you been dating before that?"

"No, I'd never seen him before that. I said I didn't want to date him anymore and he broke all my fingers on my left hand."

"What happened after that? Let me know if you are offended or don't want to answer any of my questions."

"I-it's fine... I asked him if I could call Clarissa. He said 'who the fuck is she?' I said 'my sister.' He said hell no. He wouldn't let me call anyone for ten days. Clarissa had to put out a BOLO and Amber Alert for him to let me call her. Even then I couldn't go home."

"She called off the search?"

"He pulled some strings in the police department and called it off."

Nathaniel nodded, not reacting but writing that down. "What happened next?"

"He let me go home to Clarissa, dating me off and on. I didn't have a choice. I guess I grew to love him a little bit, but I think he was just using me." A tear ran down Mike's face and he angrily brushed it away. He knew Levi would be really upset. "He then suggested I move in with him."

"How did he do that?"

"He came by my sister's house when she wasn't there, stuck a gun at my side and told me to 'pack up my fucking stuff because we were leaving."

"So he kidnapped you?"

"No, he invited me to live in his apartment," Mike said seriously.

"It sounds like a rather violent way to do with it."

"I d-didn't want too. He made me write a letter to Clarissa, telling her that I was in love with him." His lip quivered. "Can I call Johnny now?"

"Sure, hang on. Do you have a cell-"

"Excuse me, have you seen this guy today?" someone came in. Mike froze, suddenly terrified. Why was Briggs looking for him? That wasn't part of the plan, unlesss-

"White, pale guy with brown hair? Nobody matching that description has come in today, sorry sugga."

"He calls himself Levi."

"No, I've never heard anyone with that name."

"Are you sure? What would happen if I pulled your security footage?"

"You'd have to have a warrant for that. What the hell did he do?"

"He's my boyfriend, he's late for his check-in time."

"Conceivably, your boyfriend's over eighteen, right?"

"He's eighteen, but who's counting?"

"Well, if he's legal, he's got every right to be wherever he wants to be. However, I haven't seen him. Is he taking the car or on the bus?"

"He's on the bus."

"There's a different laundromat about 5 miles from here, it's also on the bus line, and they're doing half-price laundry today. Perhaps that's where he went."

"What's the address on that?" he asked. There was a slight pause.

"Here's the paper, I keep it for folks who think our laundromat is too high-priced."

"Thanks!" With that, he left.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, not even realizing he was shaking.

Alisha came back. "I think I got rid of him, but you guys should leave. Nathaniel, you want to monkey with the footage in case he does get back? Your laundry is done and folded, by the way."

"Thank you," Mike said softly.

"It's in your backpack-I hope that's okay."

"It's awesome - how much do I owe you?"

"Just let me know you got out of that relationship with that abusive bustard."

"Deal," Mike said. "I d-don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Alisha waved her hand. "Been in your shoes, kiddo - Nathaniel helped me out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just me and my baby, so things are tight; but we make do. I'm sure things will work out for you, too."

"If that guy gives you any trouble, you know my number."

Alisha laughed, "Are you kidding me? I've got you on speed dial!"

Nathaniel tipped his hat and walked out. "You can toss your bag wherever," he said.

"Thanks. It's your off day, too...I'm sorry," Mike said as he got in the car.

Shrugging, Nathaniel responded, "It's okay, Levi. I'd give anything to get even one domestic violence victim out of a domestic violence situation-my sister died from it, so getting you out - I'll do whatever it takes."

"What's domestic violence?"

"It's when a partner abuses another partner in a relationship-like what Braxton does to you."

"I'm sorry," Mike said softly, feeling sorry for the cop. He was going to find both Nathaniel and Alisha after the investigation was over and commend them and make sure they somehow got recognized. "Oh, fuck! We didn't call Johnny -"

"Here you go," Nathaniel said, handing him his phone.

"J-Johnny?" Mike asked.

"Levi! What's going on - hey, are you okay?"

"N-no...Nathaniel is taking me back to the beach house. J-Johnny...I'm leaving Braxton."

"Good for you, Levi. Look, I'm there now. I'll make you some room in the guest room. Tell Nathaniel thanks for bringing you down."

"Johnny...I c-can't pay rent, he cut up my id and my bank card and-"

"Hey. Hey, I'm not charging my own cousin rent. You can stay here for free as long as you need too. Do you need anything when you get here?"

"Ice for my eye."

"Okay, no problem. Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"I-I'll be okay, thanks Johnny."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

## break ##

Upon arrival, Mike was greeted by Johnny and a bag of ice, which he gratefully accepte. "Thanks...can I sleep?"

"Sure," Johnny said. "I set up the usual room."

"Thanks..." Mike wondered off.

"Johnny, do you mind if we speak for a moment?"

"Sure, no problem. What's up?"

"I have reason to believe that Levi was never in a consensual relationship with Braxton and that he was, in fact, kidnapped by him."

## break ##

Whoa! The plot twists!

And the final episode of Graceland until next summer...no!

Your reviews will motivate me to type up another chapter tomorrow. Thank you in advance and for ALL previous reviews, ya'll ROCK! Plenty og Mike whump to come.

Suggestions for Mike whump you'd like to see welcome!


	19. Monopoly On Mike

Mike sighed as he looked at Johnny. He had requested early on in the case that unless they were at the beach house, they kept cover at all times. Unless they were out at the ocean. It was the only way he'd be able to maintain his cover.

"Are you okay, Levi?" Johnny questioned.

"I'm starving," Mike admitted, his stomach grumbling.

Johnny just smiled, "What do you want? We've probably got it, I like a wide variety of food."

"Anything right now."

"Hungry, huh?"

"Yes….Can we skip the interrogation? I already told Nathaniel everything," Mike said as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, that's fine," Johnny said as he started to boil some pasta. "Levi, did Braxton kidnap you?"

"Kidnap me? He told me he wanted to date me."

"Yes but did you want to date him?"

"No, not really...Why are you asking me this? I told Nathaniel." Mike played with his quarter, spinning it on the table.

"Because he didn't tell me everything and I'd rather hear it from you," Johnny responded as he put the plate of spaghetti on the table in front of Mike. "Because Clarissa-"

"No! I can't speak to her."

Johnny ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because she'll get killed, Johnny!"

"Levi, I-"

"I don't want to date him." Mike made sure his voice broke just a bit. "I'm sorry."

"No, Levi. It's okay. I'm really proud of you for saying that." He ran a hand through his hair. "I got you a new phone."

Mike smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's preprogrammed. My number is in there, Clarissa's number is in there, and so is Nathaniel's. And we're all abbreviated by names, so nobody will know it's us."

"Sweet," Mike said as he shoved it in his pocket and took a huge bite of the spagetti. He had barely eaten three bites when there was a knock on the door.

Johnny laughed. "Keep eating. I'm not answering it."

"Maybe you should…." there was more pounding on the door.

"Hide in the bathroom," Johnny ordered. Mike nodded, knowing he didn't have a gun. Johnny concealed his and quickly answered the door. "Braxton! So good to see you. Who's your friend?"

"This is Matt, but seriously, skip the fucking bullshit, where's my boyfriend?"

"Your boyfriend, what are you kidding me? You mean my cousin, who you kidnapped?" Johnny yelled.

"He's a fucking liar, did he tell you that?" Briggs yelled. There was a smack, flesh hit flesh, and Mike winced, desperately wanting to do something.

"Levi, oh Leviiiiiiiiiiii…..come out come out whereever you are!" another voice yelled. Mike panicked, what the hell? This wasn't part of the plan. He winced, wondering if Levi would come out of the bathroom. Not for the stranger. But if Braxton-

The door was shot, three bullets fired into the door. Mike paled and stepped back only to be grabbed by someone with auburn red hair.

"Let me go! Please, I don't want to go with Braxton!"

"What do you mean, you don't want to be with me? You don't fucking have a choice!" Brigs yelled, twitching his finger on his gun. Mike paled, backing up, desperately trying to get away.

Then the gun fired. Mike cried out, clutching his leg. The blood poured freely from his leg. "LEVI!" Johnny yelled. "LET HIM GO!"

Briggs only chuckled, "We tied up Johnny so we'd have an easier chance of getting you."

"M-my leg is bleeding," Mike trembled.

Matt tossed him a towel. "There you go, cover it up."

"Y-you shot me," Mike said, panicked. Briggs had shot him. With a real bullet. Was he realy guilty, like his boss suspected? What the hell was going on here? "I-I'm not going with you."

"Yes, you are," Briggs said as he grabbed the phone that Johnny had just brought for him out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. In an almost exaggerated motion, he stepped on it, causing the cheap phone to shatter into pieces.

Mike looked down at his bleeding le. "I n-n-"

"Fuck what you need. What you need is to get in the car," Briggs said. Matt wrapped Mike's leg so that he wouldn't totally bleed out. Mike was too stunned to protest.

"We should shoot him up, so he can't do much," Matt said.

"No, I'd rather he be awake to feel the pain," Briggs snapped angrily as he grabbed Mike. "Get up, you son of a bitch."

"I-I'm up," Mike stuttered as he forced himself to get up. He gasped as he tried to put weight on his leg, he couldn't do it. Ow ow ow ow ow ow -

That didn't matter to Briggs, though. Briggs just grabbed him and dragged him. Matt shot a passing smirk to Johnny.

"We will always have Levi-you never will. You may as well stop trying."

"Fuck you. Levi, I'll come find you, just remember that!" Johnny cried out, struggling against his ropes.

"Johnny, no! Braxton, no, please. I don't want to date you anymore!"

"You say that again and I'll kill you, Clarissa and Johnny," Briggs snapped, twisting Mike's arm sharply as he threw him in the car.

Mike's blood chilled… he wasn't even sure Briggs was undercover anymore. That was the last thing he remembered before he slumped unconscious.

## break ##

Two hours later, Mike felt himself being shaken awake. "Are you awake?" Briggs hissed.

"W-where are we?" Mike whispered, his head pounding.

"ER. Doctor removed the bullet from your leg."

"Am-"

"Levi, you're in some serious trouble. Don't you know how much this will cost me?" Briggs snapped. "Don't say it's my fault, because it's very clearly yours. I don't know why you kee trying to run away, it's seriously pissing me off and it's interfering with everything weh have going on. Now, when the doctor comes in, you're going to say you were injured in a drive-by shooting, and the cops have already taken your report. Are we fucking clear?"

"Y-yes," Mike nodded.

The doctor entered the white room two seconds later. Mike didn't even bother to speak p, knowing Briggs would say when he could.

God, he hated this. When would this fucking case be over? He just wanted to go back to Graceland, to joke with Briggs- the real Briggs-and -

"He's awake, doctor," Briggs said, cutting off Mike's train of thought.

"Good," the doctor nodded in approval. "Do you want to check him out tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"How much more does tonight cost?"

"$500."

Mike's blood chilled, would he never be free? Did everyone in this town work in this damn ring?

"Five hundred it is, no problem," Briggs responded as he handed over the two bills.

"Great, I'll bring the paperwork."

"B-braxton?" Mike questioned.

"Shut up. Look, Levi, I don't care about you. Honestly, I don't give a fucking shit about you. I keep you around because you look pretty and you can do the housework. That said, I don't want you to wonder away. You're mine forever, you got that? This case of me owning you will never be over."

Mike grabbed a nearby waste basket - that was just at the corner of his bed - and threw up.

For perhaps the first time in his life, he believed everything Briggs said.

## break ##

So since I go in to work late tomorrow (9 am….) - I thought I'd type up this chapter tonight. It's 12:15 a.m. so I hope you're happy. This chapter is dedicated to Guest and to Freedom Rose, who both gave me some awesome ideas.

So here's what I want your thoughts on this chapter: Is Briggs good or guilty? Why?

More of Briggs & the team next chapter.

GOODNIGHT! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!


	20. No Bailout

_A/N: I don't really feel talented about writing Jakes, but still wanted to drag him into the story. So, in this story, he joins the house differently. Read to find out… Also, plenty of mike whump in this chapter, inspired mainly by Guest and Freedom Rose's idea… Sorry for not updating for the past two days, I've had a huge project on land donation due - I hate writing about land donation, now - and been sick. So yeah. So I stayed up until midnight to post this, so I hope you all are grateful. Just knowing you're enjoying reading this makes me keep writing._

_Also, I tried to make it a little longer since I didn't update previously._

_A huge thanks to my friend, Matt, who agreed to be a badass Matt and help write this chapter._

_## break ## _

Briggs had knocked Mike out so that he could go and talk with Bello. He was furious beyond belief. Someone had switched out the BB bullets in his gun with real bullets, and he needed to know who. How was he ever going to regain Mike's trust?

To make matters worse, it wasn't like Mike could just leave. Even with the staged leave, he had heard that Bello was calling a meeting and all the "boyfriends" - yeah, right, more like boy slaves - had to be there. So he had to kidnap Mike _again_. He didn't even have time to text Johnny about the plan so Johnny could warn Mike.

Matt was babysitting Mike so that he could go and scream at Bello.

He didn't bother to knock, but he barged right in. It was a bar, after all. "Hello, glad to see you," Bello said as he handed him a cup. "How did reclaiming your boy go?"

"I need a shot, actually, no I don't. I'm driving. Coca-cola, please. Some idiot switched out my gun with real bullets."

"Hmm. That is odd. What happened?"

"I had put bb-bullets in my gun to scare Levi, you know? I didn't intend to shoot him. Somehow they got switched out with real bullets."

"He's alive, though, right?"

"Yes, with a _gaping hole in his leg_!"

"I fail to see how this is my problem. He will not run again in the future, that is for certain."

Briggs glared at him, "It's your problem because it's _my choice_ how I treat my boy - _not yours_!"

"I suppose you're right. Next time I recommend _checking the gun _before you fire it, however."

Briggs sobored immediately. "You're right. Of course."

Bello smirked. "Of course, as I am always right. Now come on, we must discuss business."

## break ##

Mike stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Matt stormed in, slammed the door, and Mike awoke with a disturbing rudeness. "Dude, back off," Mike grumbled as he pulled his pillow over his head. Let me sleep, Braxton."

Matt looked puzzlingly at Mike, as if surprised that the sound of the door had woken him. "What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you asleep?"

"Because I didn't sleep for the last forty-eight hours…." Mike said. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Matt responded, incredulously. "I am the guy who's going to whoop your ass if you don't get out of that damn bed!" Matt screamed.

"Where's Braxton?" Mike demanded, pulling himself up. "Shit… my leg hurts, where are my painkillers from the hospital?"

Matt looked puzzlingly at the man, and developed an almost guilty look on his face. "I have no idea where your meds are, why do you always lose shit?!"

Mike frowned, this guy was weird. Where the hell was Briggs? "I've been unconscious for twelve hours. I didn't loose jack shit. Now are you going to tell me what to do, or are you going to make me stand here all day on my injured leg? Also, why did Braxton shoot my leg?"

Matt stared coldly at the kid. "It wasn't supposed to go like that, but, you know, sometimes things happen."

"Okay...So is there a reason why you're dragging me out of bed, or can I go back to sleep?" Mike asked as he made to move back towards the bed.

Matt looked down, and then back up at Mike. "If you go back to sleep, I'll put a bullet in your other leg."

"Jesus Christ, you and Braxton are always so pissy in the morning. So what do you want me to do?"

Matt furrowed his brow, unsure of his next response. "I want you to stop being such an asshole and do something with yourself!" Matt kicked the nearby trash can, spilling its contents on the floor.

"I suppose you want me to pick that up," Mike muttered as he bent down to move towards the trash can.

Matt paused and had an idea. "Well Levi, it's your trash. Here, I'll help you pick it up, I was being a bastard after all."

Mike turned to look at Matt before he grabbed the trash and threw it in. "So who _are_ you? Usually Braxton doesn't assign me a babysitter, since I'm, you know…. 25."

Matt glanced down at Mike, waiting for the perfect moment. "You know, not every 25 year old can take care of himself. Sometimes you need a hand…"

He was instantly on guard with that statement. "A hand? I have two of them. Thanks."

"Just keep your eyes on that trash Levi, I'll be giving you a hand in a second." Matt waited as Mike's attention returned to the trash. Matt then saw an opportunity and smashed his fist hard down on Levi's back, which caused a sickening _crack _to echo throughout the room.

Mike lost his breath then, gasping as he fell to the floor. He started to back away from Matt, going for the kitchen, where he could see that Briggs kept the house phone. He couldn't believe Briggs lately. First Briggs broke his arm without warning him, then Briggs shot him in the fucking leg. Then on top of that, he left him with this psychopath.

The kicker of all this was that he was really starting to wonder if Briggs was guilty, like if he was an actual part of the ring. That was the only reason Mike could think of to explain the part of him being shot and having his arm broken. The worst part was Mike didn't even know how to get in contact with Charlie, Paige or Johnny. What was the point if Briggs was just going to drag him back?

Even if Nathaniel the police officer _could_ do something, wouldn't the people who assigned him this case just drag him back saying that it was Briggs' right to get a little whacky if that was where the case needed to go?

Damn, he at least wanted the pain pills. His leg was in _pain_. He doubted Matt would be very friendly, either, and was really hoping Braxton would get back soon. He just had to find the painkillers to _make _it to that point.

"Don't think I don't know where you're going, little Mikey," Matt said as he made it towards the door. "Braxton said no phones."

"I'm not going for the phone," Mike muttered. How was he still exhausted with twelve hours of sleep?

"What are you going for?"

"Food…"

Matt grabbed him, shoving him across the floor. Mike fought back, trying desperately to defend himself, only to stop when Matt shoved the gun in his face. The door opened then. "I'm baaaaaaack!" Briggs said.

"Great," Matt said. "I'll be back later if you want?"

"Sounds good, I'll text you. Thanks for watching Levi here." Briggs said.

"Anytime!" Matt cheerfully walked out the door.

Mike just stared at Briggs.

"Come on. We need to talk," Briggs snapped. Mike flinched away.

"I-"

"Did I fucking say you got a choice?!" Briggs yelled, shoving Mike back against the wall. Mike stumbled back, trying to protect himself as he fell to the floor. Briggs grabbed him. "Get up, come on. Now!"

Mike didn't even respond as he got up, trying desperately to catch his breath. Briggs shoved him out the door and into the car. Mike buckled his seatbelt and stared out the window, not saying a word.

They drove, as usual, to the beach. This time it wasn't the one closest to them, it was one farther away. Despite it being late in the day, there were still a few people on the beach. Briggs took them to a secluded corner and sat down. Mike sat down too, taking off his shoes and socks as he felt the ocean water slip under his toes.

They were silent for a few minutes before finally Briggs spoke up. "You seem moody today."

At first, Mike wasn't sure how to reply, although inwardly he was _furious_. He decided to reply as Levi would, not trusting Briggs enough to let down his guard. "You fucking _shot _me, and I'm _moody_?" he snapped angrily.

"About the shooting thing...it was an accident. It was supposed to be loaded with a BB bullet, and-"

"It was supposed to be loaded with a BB bullet?"

"Yeah, and-"

"You were _planning_ to shoot me?" Mike demanded. "Were you planning to break my arm, too? What am I, damn it? Just a punching bag to you?"

"No, I-"

"Fuck you!" Mike yelled, snapping. "I fucking hate you!"

"It was a fucking accident!"

"No, you fucking intended to shoot me! Jesus Christ, Braxton! I'm _done_! Find someone else to be your punching boy, because I'm _not going to be your victim anymore!" _

At that, someone was walking through the sand. Mike saw them out of the corner of his eye and raised his voice. "Don't touch me! We are done, you hear me? Done!"

"Shut _up_!" Briggs yelled. "You _know_ why all of this is necessary!"

"But I'm not tolerating your bullshit anymore! You hear me? We are _done_!"

"For the duration of this case, _I fucking own you_!" Briggs snapped, pissed at Mike and pissed at the world. He was tired, hadn't gotten enough sleep, and now Mike was all but threatening to abandon him on the case. This was fucking BULLSHIT! Mike was done? _He_ was done! He grabbed Mike and shoved him to the ground, kicking him. "You. Will. LISTEN. To. ME!"

Mike curled up, covering his head with his hands until two random people walked by. One grabbed Briggs, hauling him off of Mike. The other approached Mike while dialing something on the phone. "Are you hurt?"

"W-who are you calling?"

"I'm calling an ambulance. My name is Nicole," the woman said softly.

Mike winced; he doubted this was part of Brigg's plan. He just was worried he'd have to go back to the shelter where Briggs could simply sign him out and he did not trust Briggs right now. He truly felt like a domestic violence victim with nowhere to go, because nowhere was safe.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Nicole asked softly. He could hear Briggs screaming at the other guy in the background.

"Levi," he said, glancing at the ground as he let his hand rest on the sand. He tried to breathe. "Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, I did. They're on their way. Are you hurting anywhere?"

"My ribs.."

"Okay, honey, just say still, okay? They'll be here soon. I think they said ten minutes, so maybe like two minutes."

"Where's Braxton?"

"Don't worry about him, Jakes is taking care of him. Just hang tight, okay?"

"Yeah… okay," Mike said, slipping into blessed unconsciousness.

## break ##

D.J. Jakes was pissed. He'd come out here for a romantic walk with his girl, and this shit was ruining it with beating someone up. He grabbed them and shoved them against the car. "What's your name?"

"Braxton," Briggs snarled.

"Who's the kid you were wailing on?"

"Oh, him? He's just Levi," Briggs said, figuring DJ was another dirty officer. He couldn't believe he lost his temper on Mike like that. Damn, damn, fuck shit. This was bad.

Sure - he had the okay because of the case - but how would he ever regain Mike's trust?

"How do you know the kid?"

"He's my gay partner, we date,," Briggs said, watching as the ambulance came and loaded Mike. Shit, this was bad - like really bad.

"Not anymore," Jakes muttered as he shoved the guy in the back of his car. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…" as he read the man his rights, he got ready to shut the door.

"This isn't a squad car," Briggs snapped.

Jakes ignored him and closed the door. This was going to get interesting.

Nicole walked back to him. "Hey, Jakes. He says he's a victim of domestic violence. I pulled up his name before and it comes up that he had a one-week jail stay and he had stayed at the shelter on 8th before."

"Think he could be linked to our case?"

"Yeah."

"Let's make sure we figure out what's going on and get him out of this shitty situation then," DJ said as he got in his car. "Hospital?"

"Yup. Hospital."

## break ##

Paige groaned as her phone rang at 2:00 a.m. "Paige...what the fuck do you want?" she snarled.

"Hey, Paige. It's Braxton. I'm in jail and I need someone to -"

"If you got yourself in jail, you can get yourself out of jail," Paige snapped, now fully awake. Briggs had used Baxton, which must mean he was still undercover. He'd just have to deal with whatever consequences he brought upon himself. "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of got mad at Levi, right-"

"Wait, why are you calling me? Didn't you _shoot_ Levi? Hell no! Your ass can wait in jail!" She hung up and buried the covers over her head.

## break ##

Johnny groaned as he rolled over in his sleep and the phone rang. He saw it incoming from a random number, but flipped open and grabbed it anyway. "Who are you?"

"Johnny, my man - it's Braxton -"

"Go the fuck away, and stop abusing Levi. Then maybe we can talk." Johnny hit the end button on his phone and buried himself under the covers.

## break ##

Charlie groaned. 3:15 a.m. and her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Clarissa-"

"Shut up, Braxton. Where the fucking hell is my fucking brother?"

"Some hospital somewhere, you-"

"What hospital? What the hell did you do to him? Besides _shoot him_?"

"I don't know what hospital…"

Charlie sighed. "Well, okay. What jail are you in?"

"Um…."

"Are you seriously calling to bail me out of jail when you don't know what jail you're in? Look, where did you get arrested, you fucktard?"

"At the beach about two blocks away from your house."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to find Levi, but I'm not bailing your ass out. You hurt my little brother, and I want you to pay." With that, Charlie hung up the phone.

## break ##

Briggs winced as he hung up the phone. Well, he hadn't really expected anyone to bail him out, but damn.

Now he was going to spend a night in jail, unless…

...Wait a minute .He still had some other contacts he could try. Then again, before contacting Bello's men, maybe it was _better_ he stayed the night in jail.

He sunk to the booth in his jail cell, realizing what he had done. Shit. This was very, very bad. How the hell was he ever going to regain Mike's trust? They desperately needed Mike for the case, and he could have blown all their hard work into smoke.

Shit.

## break ##

Whoa! A long chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Again, special thanks to Guest and Freedom Prose. Jia-Lerman-Jonas, absolutely no worries about college; I understand completely. Review when you can! Dreamitandbelieveit I tried to add some parts for the story based on your request - I even wrote DJ in based on another idea I had - and added in some more Paige, Charlie and Johnny.

So, yes, if you do have an idea, PLEASE mention it! Even if I don't use it all the way, that doesn't mean I hate it - it just means I'm trying to figure out how to work it in! I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers. Stay tuned for an update tomorrow!


	21. Open Target: Mike

Mike curled up on the hospital bed, looking out at the window. He was glad that for the moment, he could be alone. He needed some time to do some serious thinking. He was exhausted and miserable.

Not only was he miserable, he was pissed. He had called his handler to tell him about the situation at Graceland. What had happened. What Briggs had done. That conversation hadn't gone well, and Mike was beginning to wonder if his handlers were guiltier than Briggs was.

_Flashback_

"_It's Mike…" _

"_Mike, any updates? Any evidence yet?" _

"_No, not really… But look-," he started to say only to get cut off. _

"_Why are you calling me if there isn't any evidence? I told you that you are required to stay on the damn case until you find some evidence. Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?" the voice was sarcastic and Mike growled. _

"_Yes. I had to sneak away from my hospital bed to call you. He __**shot**__ me!" _

"_And? What do you want me to do about it?"_

"_I don't know what to do. Every time I go back to Charlie he drags me back with him. He's done everything short of selling me on the black market. He's going too far. He shot me with a __**real bullet in the leg**__ and broke my arm, Juan!"_

"_But he did that both under the cover of the case. You knew he would have to beat you when you took the case." _

"_Juan, I didn't think that involved shooting at me!" _

"_I am not pulling you out. You will stay there, and you will stay dating Briggs until I say otherwise. If I hear that you're back at the Graceland mansion without Briggs' consent, I'll personally drive down there myself and hand you back on a silver platter too Briggs. I want this guy, no matter what the cost. Are we clear?" _

"_But what if the cost is _me_? I need help! I can't do this! I'm about ready to lose it!" Mike had pleaded, desperate to at least hear what Briggs was doing was wrong._

"_No. He's doing all this under the cover of the case. You need to find __**actual**__ evidence on him. When you find __**actual**__ evidence on him, __**then**_** I'll pull you out**. Are we clear?"

"But—" Mike had sighed as the phone was disconnected. He'd managed to sneak back into the hospital room…all while his security guard was on break.

-end flashback –

That had only been five minutes ago and the reality was hitting Mike like a ton of bricks. He was a trained FBI agent, he could think his way out of this situation. So he couldn't go back to Graceland, and Briggs had the authority to treat him however he wanted. He _also_ couldn't risk revealing he was an undercover agent to anyone else because he didn't know who was trustworthy, even though he felt like Nathaniel and Jakes were.

He was fucked. Totally and irreversibly fucked.

But maybe Levi wasn't….

Nathaniel entered the room then. "Hey, Levi. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," he muttered, looking around the room. "Nathaniel? W-where's Braxton?"

"In jail, right now. Jakes, the agent who saw you and took you to the hospital, is pressing charges of assault on him."

Mike laughed bitterly. "It won't do him any good. He's got _connections_. They'll make sure he gets away free. If nothing else, until his hearing."

"Would you agree to testify in a court hearing?"

"Yeah, if you think it'd do any good."

"I think it would. You've been hurt the most by him – you have the right to speak out."

"I guess…but what about the court hearing? I'm really worried he's going to go free today when bail is posted…"

"If you don't mind," Nathaniel said, pulling out a camera, "I have a random, unorthodox idea that just might work."

## break ##

"I don't get why Briggs had to shoot him," Johnny said as he turned the car down the street. They were going out for dinner…at a location an hour away. Really, it was an excuse to talk where they could actually talk.

"I don't either. I mean, that's just way too far. Johnny, when he tied you up, did he give you any clues that he was trying _not_ to shoot Mike?" Charlie asked as she rested in the passenger seat. Paige had curled up on the backseat and put a pillow over her head, threatening to shoot whoever talked to her. She'd been up half the night trying to figure out who Mike's handler was so they could let him know what was going on. Nobody, of course, was talking because that was "confidential."

"No, Charlie. That's what bugs me," Johnny said. "He looked…I don't know how to describe it. _Evil." _

"I wonder if the case is getting to him. I mean, okay, fine. Let's say he had to shoot Mike for some fucked up BS reason. But what about the beach scene?"

"What beach scene?"

"Didn't I tell you? I know I told you, I guess I didn't tell you all of the details. Nathaniel called. He said he happened to be in the hospital, checking on someone else, when he came across Levi and wanted to let us know about the situation. I guess some other agent, a DEA named Jakes, found him and Briggs arguing on the beach. Briggs was beating him really bad according to Jakes' statement."

"Wait. Where's Briggs right now?"

"Waiting a hearing. They're holding him overnight. Jakes is pressing charges against Briggs, not Mike, so that way the charges stick. His hearing should be…in about ten minutes—for whether he gets bail or not."

"I feel like we almost need to tell the agents who have us here what's going on. I mean, they probably know. But Briggs has just gotten out of control."

Charlie sighed as Johnny turned down another road. "I know. Maybe a few days in jail will do him some good. In the meantime, let's see what we can do to help Mike out of his current situation…"

## Break ##

_BAIL HEARING _

Briggs sat at his chair, feeling fairly confident he'd be walking out of there tonight. Once Bello had heard he was arrested, he'd given his personal attorney to use. Briggs knew Bello wasn't _promising_ anything, but it looked like it had the chance to go in his favor that he wouldn't have to stay in jail until the trial. Briggs knew that even if he was sentenced, Bello would have ways of getting him out.

Personally, he just wanted to arrest the damn bastard and be done with the whole fucked-up case. He sighed as the summons was made for him to stay in jail until the court arrangement.

"My client is _not_ a flight risk," the attorney argued. "He has ties to the community."

"Your honor," the DA said, "It's not the flight risk we're worried about here. You know from what we said earlier that a young gentleman who was formerly in a relationship with this man is scared for his life and has no safe place to go if this gentleman is out on the street."

"You can't put a man in jail for three months just because someone is _scared_!"

The DA, to her credit, held firm. "He has every right to be afraid, after all he was kidnapped and assaulted multiple times by your client. As I have put in writing, Your Honor, we are pressing charges of three charges kidnapping, two charges of assault, one charge of assault with a deadly weapon, and the charge of attempted homicide."

"I do understand those added charges," the judge responded. "I would have to agree with Mrs. Harrison that it is not that the charges are about Braxton fleeing. I don't believe Braxton fleeing either. But it's about the victim's safety. I believe you have a video you wanted to show me?"

"Yes. I know it is unorthodox and last minute, but we did submit it to you and to the other attorneys to view. I appreciate you letting it in."

_VIDEO_

"_I've lived with Braxton for a year now,_" Mike told the camera, lying in his hospital gown. Briggs was chilled with how thin he looked. With how terrified the kid looked. Had _ he _done that? Where was Mike, the kick-ass agent that wasn't afraid to tell him off? _"I went to a bar to celebrate my sister's birthday. I didn't have anything to drink because I was too young, because I'd just turned eighteen a few days prior. He asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. I said no. The next thing I knew I woke up in his house and he said we were boyfriends now." _

"What did you do then?" the voice on the camera asked. Briggs clenched his hands, recognizing it as Nathaniel. The dirty bastard. Then again, he didn't blame him for doing this and was glad that he was defending Mike when nobody else could.

"_He broke all the fingers on my right hand. I never wanted to date him. Every time I even mention Clarissa, my sister, he punches me. He won't let me eat for days after I go visit her. He made me quit my jobs and won't let me out of the house. I just want to be free, you know? I just want to be able to feel safe outside again. Just once." _

The tape shut off.

"Every time he's gone to visit his sister, it seems there have been some kind of ramifications. We have evidence that Braxton was controlling Levi and monitoring his every movements."

"Does the defendant have anything to say for himself?" the judge asked.

"Brat tended to wonder off, so I had to make sure he stayed close," Briggs said, grinning inwardly when he realized that Bello's attorney was smacking himself in the head.

"That's all I needed. Bail denied. See you next week for your court date." The judge stood up. "All rise…."

Briggs raised his eyebrows. Hmm….This was going to get interesting fast.

* * *

A huge thanks to EVERYONE For their ideas - especially Guest & hikeyosemite...and all my other reviewers! I have to flee to catch my bus now but I PROMISE I will reply later. What do you think will happen next?


	22. Party Pooper

A/N: Sorry for not updating, I apologize. It's been sort of stressful lately. But I gave you a VERY long chapter to make up for it. Thanks to Matt for guest staring as, well, Matt.

* * *

Mike sighed as he got up out of bed and grabbed his cell phone. He was glad that, even with a guard, he was allowed to walk around the hospital for a bit. He let the guard know he was going to make a call and would be about thirty minutes. The guard nodded and turned to the nurses' station. The guard was actually for the entire unit.

They had put Mike in the psych unit because it was the one where he could stay the longest period of time and where he could be the most heavily guarded. He shook off those thoughts and headed outside to make his phone call.

"Hi, Juan," he said as his handler picked it up.

"Any evidence on Briggs yet?"

"No, they locked him up, but Juan-"

"They locked him up?"

"He's undercover, remember? Because he abused me?" Mike sighed with a shake of his head. Juan could be so fucking dense at times.

"Oh. So why are you calling me? Any evidence?"

"No, but Juan, it doesn't make sense to keep investigating Briggs. There's nothing on him. The guy's a saint, and I want-"

"We're not pulling you out. until you find something on Briggs. I thought I made that VERY clear. Listen, I've spoken to Briggs and authorized him to do whatever he wants to you, and you just need to shut up and take it. Personally, I think you're doing it wrong for even having it go to trial; that's not part of the case."

Mike ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "But Juan-"

"Don't 'but Juan' me, damn it. Look, the TRIAL WAS NOT PART OF THE PLANS! Levi doesn't NEED to get out of the situation, because he KNOWS Briggs isn't going to kill him! You're just being stupid, and I AM going to get that trial repealed! THIS IS interfering with the case and was NOT part of the original plans!"

"But Juan that wasn't my choice, you see-"

"I don't want your bullshit words. YOU testified with the goal of PUTTING HIM IN JAIL, DAMN IT!"

"They told me I h-had too! Nathaniel said -"

"I don't give a shit what Nathaniel said. You should probably continue to testify at this point, since you've decided to do that. I know that Briggs has a good lawyer and I will put in some character witnesses that can vouch what a liar you are."

"Juan! Are you NOT listening to me?! He SHOT ME! HE FUCKING SHOT ME!"

"He intended to do that with a BB-gun, you know. Your friend Paige called from Graceland; she's worried about you. I'm going to tell her why you were really here."

"But Juan-" Mike protested, "I can't stop protesting...you don't need to tell them. What did I do wrong?"

"You went against my explicit instructions. You were never to testify on a trial with Briggs without my explicit instruction. EVER!"

"B-but I -"

"I don't care what he does to you or how he hurts you. That's the case. If you can't handle that, I want your badge and your gun. Otherwise, call me when you have a damn lead." He hung up the phone.

Mike sank to the bench and ran his hand through his hair. He was so fucked. Luckily, Nathaniel came by right then. "Hey! How are you?" Nathaniel asked.

"I d-don't think I can testify at the trial," Mike said, feeling sick to his stomach with Juan's threats. "I n-need to go back to Braxton."

"Well...you can't go back to Braxton since he's in jail. How about I buy you dinner and we can talk?" Nathaniel asked.

"You can do that?"

"Sure."

"Okay. As long as it's not a date."

Nathaniel chuckled. "No date. I'm not gay or bisexual, and I doubt the office would approve of a date with me using their card. Come on, let's go get you something. What do you want?"

"Um…" Ten minutes later, they were through the line and checked out., and he sat down feeling weary as he ate his food. At least he got food in the hospital.

"So why do you want to go back to Braxton now?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can't testify against him, and if I can't testify against him he's going to get free; so I may as well," Mike said as he spun his spaghetti.

"Why can't you testify against him?"

"Because my social worker told me it was a dumb idea since I'd just get hurt again anyway, and hurt worse," Mike ad-libbed. If anyone called Juan and asked about Mike, he was saying he was Mike's social worker.

"You have a social worker?"

"Case manager, maybe? They're supposed to be helping me get independent of Braxton, but they just want me to go back. They say I'm not allowed to testify at trial because I lie all the time."

"What did they say you lied about?"

"Everything…. Especially his abuse. I guess his abuse isn't really abuse… I mean him shooting me apparently isn't bad enough to count as abuse," Mike said, feeling hopeless. "And he's going to call my sister and make her mad at me."

"How so?"

"He's going to tell her I'm a liar and I don't want that!" Mike said. "I am not a liar. He shot me, and it hurt. But I guess it's not abuse, so we should probably drop the charges."

Nathaniel ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "It is abuse, and attempted murder."

"Oh...really?"

"Would I have a reason to lie to you?"

"Maybe….."

"Well, could I get some more statements from you? That would let me help you down the road."

Mike nodded, glad to have at least one person on his side. "Sure." He grimaced, pushing the rest of his food away. It didn't taste so good… He didn't know Nathaniel's attempt at kindness would make him horribly sick later.

## break ##

Paige slammed down her phone in frustration, causing both Charlie and Johnny to look up at her. "Paige?"

"I'm going to fucking kill the bloody son of a bitch!" Paige said, slamming her hand down on the table. "Or burn all of his stuff!"

"That's not a good idea...what happened?" Johnny asked as he sat down.

"Mike's a damn fucking rat!"

"A what?"

"I thought he was a fed," Charlie said, barely looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"He was placed here to get dirt on Briggs!"

Johnny laughed. "You make it sound like we have a choice where we get our assignments from my friend. Besides, we know Briggs has no dirt."

"That's true," Paige said as she sobered. "But get this...his handler won't pull him from the place. I heard this from my friend who worked in the same office. His handler says 'he's going to free Briggs from jail, because Briggs has the right to beat Mike up however he needs. I guess Mike has called him twice to get some help on the case, but his handler says he just has to deal with it. Also, if he goes back to Graceland, the handler will make sure he ends back up in the hands of Briggs."

"That fucking son of a bitch. I think we need to take him the photos that were shown to us," Charlie said.

"Good idea. Johnny, he's in the area tomorrow. How do you feel about a drive?" Paige said.

## break ##

Matt stood at the hospital entrance, noticing the high luminosity of the lights inside. He squinted a bit after he entered, like being welcomed into a very bright but also very dark place.

Matt remembered that Levi was staying Room 605, up towards the top of the building. As he reached for the elevator button, Matt considered possibly using the service staircase instead. Matt racked his brain as to how he would be able to make past that damn security guard.

The security guard did not even let him into the waiting area. "Who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see Levi. Is he doing ok?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Matt, Levi's brother."

"Oh. Levi doesn't have any approved visitors right now."

"Well sir, I really really need to see my brother. Can't I just get in the room just for a quick second?"

The guard sighed. "I already told you he doesn't have anyone allowed to visit him; why do you need to see him so bad?"

"Because we were kind of angry at each other the last time we spoke, it was pretty intense so I really need to get in that room or I'll probably have a breakdown right here."

The guard sighed. "You know what - I'm not going to argue with you. I'll be on break for fifteen minutes." He stepped out of the room.

Levi was resting peacefully as Matt entered the room, his injured arm held tightly to the side in his sling. For a moment Matt actually felt pity for him, all bandaged up in a hospital bed. He had almost forgotten what his purpose was tonight. A hospital ID badge and pair of scrubs lay carelessly discarded on the nurses' station that had been mysteriously abandoned. A gift!

Matt knew that Levi was unconscious, and probably wouldn't even notice his stretcher being removed from the room. Matt looked out the door both ways, and the coast seemed to be clear.

Until Mike stirred. "What? Braxton?" he asked sleepily.

Matt was startled, "You're awake! Oh my God I thought you were out cold! Listen, I am just going to take you to a better room okay?"

Mike was startled awake then. "I d-don't want to go back to Braxton, Matt," he said. "Nathaniel says I don't have too."

Matt looked slightly nervous and soon brushed it off. "I'm only try to take you to a better room. I saw one of those nurses you have didn't even wash her hands or wear gloves. You don't want to be in a room like that."

"Not stupid," Mike said, his words slurred slightly from the morphine. "You want to take me back to Braxton."

"No, I really don't. Why would I do that? It's fine. Here there must be something around her to calm you down."

"N-no…. I don't want drugs….N-nurse!" Mike started to attempt to yell. Before Mike could produce a sound loud enough to caution the nurse, Mike quickly grabbed full syringe of morphine and jammed it as hard as he could into Levi's thigh. As he removed the syringe, a vast wave of calm had seemed to wash over Mike and he was making noise no more.

## break ##

Mike groaned as he awoke. "M-Matt...where am I?"

Matt replied gracefully, "Well Levi, I am taking you to a better hospital buddy, that place was awful. Hope you like this new one a whole lot better."

"B-bullshit...Where are we? T-this i-isn't a hospital...were we on an ambulance?"'

"I'm taking you there right now, that's now people get transferred from one hospital to another. You're just delirious."

"We aren't in an ambulance? Are we in an ambulance….No, you aren't driving. I c-can't go back to Braxton. He'll kill me."

"You worry too much, just lay back and soon everything will be fine." Matt opened the back door s of the ambulance and wheeled him down the sidewalk.

"W-where are we….Where's Nathaniel?"

Matt replied, "I don't know, I seriously don't. I can call him for you if you want" Matt began to wheel the stretcher towards a well known abandoned building. "

"Braxton's in jail for three months. U-until the hearing."

"That is a shame, I know. But three months isn't too bad. Just relax and you'll be fine, trust me."

"Matt….why are you here?"

"Well this was once a very well-respected and well-run hospital Levi. It was abandoned back in 1947 after the fire. I figure we can have a little time to discuss of the things we've been wanting to talk about."

"What….things?"

"Or maybe what we need to not talk, that might be a big part of our problem. Either way, you're staying here for a while. I know you probably don't want to, but you don't have a choice, so get comfortable."

"What's going on?"

"Well Levi, honestly, I need your help with Braxton. You see, I can use you to leverage the released of Braxton. It's a brilliant plan, don't you think?"

"No!" Mike bolted up, wincing as he nearly injured his arm. He wasn't totally with it. "H-he'll kill me!"

"Well unfortunately, that's what is going to happen here. If you move, you get my permission. If you get up, you do so under my supervision. If you do anything else, I will not hesitate to shoot you square between your eyes."

"So you want me to lay in this hospital bed for how long?" Mike demanded, now becoming more awake and alert.

Matt looked around the room very quickly to see if any blunt objects were within reach. Mike started to move to get out of the hospital bed, but his jean pants caught on the end of the bed and he gasped in pain. Matt seized on this opportunity immediately. Matt cocked back his fist and hit Levi right in lower right jaw. With the other fist he punched Levi in the left temple, and the man fell unconscious.

* * *

Uhoh...What happens next?

Thanks to all of my reviewers...especially Guest (more elaboration on your idea next chapter), hikeyosmite (Braxton probably won't stay in jail long at this rate XD), and Freedom Rose. I do appreciate all my reviews and really REALLY love ideas. I'll throw in an extra 100 words of Mike whump for every idea I get for next chapter!

Thanks for your support! And be sure to thank Matt for guest staring as a badass.


	23. Queen (Err, King) of Torture

Mike lay on his bed, looking almost peaceful as Matt approached. Matt had been told by Bello, one of the higher-ups in the organization, that to make the ring proud, he had to cause Mike pain. That wouldn't be a problem.

Matt had asked Bello, "How would you like this thing done?" Bello looked coldly at Matt and said "Do your worst, that's an order." So even though Bello hadn't kidnapped Matt, he had played a part in it and would give Matt a promotion. He was a "boyfriend" to Bello right now; he wanted to actually get somewhere in this ring.

Starting to stir in his sleep, Mike finally woke up before glancing at Matt. "Why are we in this hospital? I d-don't think anyone else is here."

Matt stared at Mike like a reluctant abusive father looks at his child, "We're here to help you, help you get better by hurting you."

"Um… I don't think that's possible, unless you have a way to defy the law of physics. Did Braxton say it was okay to hurt me?" Mike asked, his face flickering with fear. If Briggs had said that...he curled his hands.

"Doesn't matter what he said. Right here, right now, I am calling the shots, you got that?"

"But he's my boyfriend."

Matt slowly reached for the razor blade he kept in his back pocket for moments like this. Matt drew the razor in an ominous and cold way, keeping his eye on Mike's ear.

Mike flinched. "Braxton says only he can hurt me..."

"Well looks like you have a master tonight." Matt grimaced in almost villainous delight.

"Razor blades don't hurt me…. Better try something else," Mike said, hoping Matt would have to try and figure something else out.

"I just want to show you, Levi, the kind of control I have over you right now and the free license I have from the higher ups to totally destroy you." Matt looked down, almost dissatisfied, and then screamed "so you show me some goddamn respect!"

"Go to hell."

"Very well," Matt said. "It's going to be like that." Matt took the razor blade and pressed it lightly into Mike's outer ear, just enough to draw blood. "Do you enjoy that? Because I have so much more to offer you."

"What are you going to do, rape me? Somehow I don't think Braxton would be too happy about that. My ear does sting but I won't bleed out from that. You're trying to gain Braxton's respect, right? Why are you hurting me?"

"It doesn't matter Levi, that's what you can't get through your thick fucking skull. Let me help you with that." Matt raised is backhand fast and hit Mike hard across the face, but drawing no blood.

Mike leapt out of the bed despite his protesting rib. "I don't have to stay here for this," he said, moving towards Matt's cell phone. "I'm getting out of here, you hear me?"

Matt decked Mike straight across the floor away from the cell phone and subsequently placed it in his pocket. "You're not going anywhere." Matt looked around and discovered some wiring left over from the demolition. Matt approached Mike and tied his hands to the old well-fixtured radiator.

"Really, I can go. My sister would happily take me in...or Nathaniel….or Johnny….I d-don't want to stay with Braxton."

"Bullshit Levi, tonight, this is going to be all about you and me." Matt violently grabbed Mike by his shirt and looked him dead in the eye. Matt then threw Mike back down the radiator, exacerbating Mike's already existing pain.

Mike cried out, allowing tears to prickle down his eyes. His ultimate goal was to get Matt to see 'Levi' as weak and make a mistake. "W-why can't I stay with Clarissa? I h-hate Braxton… I hate you… I hate Bello….did you know Braxton never kissed me or said he loved me….I hate this…"

"Well Mike, what you will soon feel will likely be no substitute for Braxton's kisses, but I'll do my best." Matt kicked Mike with a sickening thud.

"I don't even think Braxton likes me. I want to leave. I HATE You!" Mike said, pulling against his chains. Or, well, the ties. He struck out with his foot when he saw Matt move, trying to trip the man. He was pleased when he saw the man fall flat on his face. He started to struggle against his chains now, hoping he could break free and grab Matt's cell phone.

"You want to be free?" Matt swiftly kicked Mike in the head, and Mike's head fell back to where it was before. Matt grimaced, "That's what will happen when you try to leave here, you get that?!"

"I w'-want to see my sister again," Mike said, allowing tears to fill his eyes. "I d-don't want to date Braxton. I d-don't even think I'm gay...but he loves me….and I think I love him….. I want to leave… I d-d-on't think Braxton ever was an a-a-g-gent…." he gasped as the last part left his mouth. "H-he said he was one once...was he lying? He said he worked at the police station…"

"Working at the police station doesn't make him an agent you dumbass," Matt said as he examined Mike's body position, and retrieved a greater amount of wiring sufficient to tie down Mike's legs. There was an abundance of wire, and Matt had no problems obtaining enough to secure Mike's body. Yeah, right. Braxton couldn't be an agent. The guy was way too far. Who would allow someone to beat the kid up on a daily basis?

He couldn't believe anything the kid said on morphine anyway.

"W-what are you doing? D-don't, please. I'm scared of being tied," Mike said as he struggled against the ropes. Shit. Shit. Shit. FUCK fuck.

Matt began to walk slowly over to Mike, "So you think you aren't gay? Well, I really want to see this for myself."

Mike's blood chilled. "Please, Matt. Please call Braxton and get his permission first…." he allowed more tears to his eyes. "I d-don't want to make Braxton mad at me…"

Matt replied, "I don't need Braxton's permission, I have Bello's."

"I w-was kidding, please. I'm sorry, I was kidding. Why do you have me?" Mike asked as he struggled against the rope some more, getting a small sense of satisfaction when he saw one of his hands get free.

Matt immediately noticed the loose hand, and glanced around for something to tie it down. Matt victoriously found duct tape, a perfect measure. Matt approached Mike and lifted his body onto a nearby bed with this hands still shackled.

Mike was really starting to get worried now, what the hell was going on? "Braxton won't let you hurt me. Call him. Please. Please can I call Clarissa?" he asked, struggling against his ropes.

Matt reached for a syringe of morphine he had found while rummaging through the old hospital's things. Matt drew the morphine from the vial to the syringe in a frantically poetic way. N-no…." Mike said, "Please no drugs, please…"

Matt stuck the needle into Mike hard and pressed down on the plunger firmly, watching Mike's response.

Mike slumped a little bit before his breath quickened. "Matt, please… you can't hurt me. I will do whatever you want, I'll be gay, but please… I won't hurt you again…."

Bello came in the room then. "They're stonewalling letting Braxton out because they don't believe we'll hurt Mike. I need you to damage him beyond repair, and let me know when you've got that done. Well, maybe not entirely beyond repair. But beat it into him however you can that he has to obey Braxton...that it's his fault we're in this mess."

"I'll get it done," Matt replied in an almost giddy tone. Matt turned to Mike, and brushed his hand softly over his left cheek. "You will never be the same after this, that I can promise you." Matt extended his index finger to Mike.

Mike groaned. "W-where's Braxton, Matt? Where am I?"

"You're with me now, Levi." Matt put his hand on Mike's leg.

"I'm dating you now?" he asked sleepily.

"You could say that." Matt replied with a smile. "But enough chat, I have a bit of maiming of to do." Matt put his index finger slowly into Mike's heavily drugged mouth, just enough to trigger a small gag reflex.

Mike bit his finger hard. "W-what? Get away from me…" he started to struggle then, kicking at his feet when he felt his hands unable to move. He felt the wire that he was tied with start to tear and he started to kick his feet even more earnestly. "D-did Braxton break up with me?"

Matt's glanced darted at the wires, and quickly raised his hand and brought it down with a thunderous CLAP onto Mike's back side. "You do as you're fucking told!" Matt screamed in an angry and bitter tone.

"I...w-why are you doing this? W-what's happening?"

Matt stared coldly into Mike's eyes and wrapped both hands around his neck. Matt began to squeeze, slowly at first, without ever leaving Mike's gaze. Mike started to choke, gasping for air as he tried to move. He finally got one of his legs free and started tugging on his hands frantically. "M-Matt… Please. I'll be good, just ask Braxton. I'll be good…"

Matt lept onto Mike's back, pinning him down and began slapping the back of Mike's head in an utterly humiliating way. "You're mine now," Matt groaned, as Mike heard the distinctive ZIP of a jean zipper being undone.

Mike started to struggle even more then. "Matt… No….No… don't… I won't… don't… you can't d-do this Matt. I - please…" he started to cry then, knowing Levi would. "Matt… please don't do this...you c-can't… I….you aren't gay!" he sputtered out. "Please…" he cursed the drugs.

Matt snatched the half-full syringe he had placed on the bedside table and stabbed Mike in the thigh, pushing down hard on the plunger and sending Mike into a near instantaneous drug-induced haze.

Mike fought hard against the drugs. He felt like he was in a daze. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Matt….I don't love you," he said sleepily. "I don't want to … get off of me."

Matt glanced around the room, looking for a tool to use against Mike, the more humiliating the better. His glance turned to a distant corner, where an old car battery and jumper cables laid idle. "Don't fucking move," Matt said in a stern tone.

* * *

Oh no! What'll happen next? Thanks to Matt for guest staring!

A huge thanks to Guest who has faithfully reviewed every chapter! I love your ideas! I hope you all review tomorrow too - I stayed up until 11:20 just to post this even though I have to get up early. :) Please enjoy and leave ideas... I will try and use them if I can! And your ideas do matter. They give me ideas! Thank you all!


	24. Rivers of Torment

A/N: Based on the zipper scene last chapter, you may be aware of what is ahead. I've tried to "gloss" over the details as much as possible, but if sexual assault triggers you, I suggest avoiding everything after the word "oof" and skipping to the break. The scene isn't detailed but I wanted to let you know it's in there. This chapter is rated an extremely high T. You have been warned. Mike whump fans – eat your heart out. And don't worry. I've included the others in this chapter.

A huge thanks to Matt for agreeing to provide us with a healthy dose of Mike whump.

## break ##

Mike grinned as one of his arms broke free and he pulled away, tumbling to the ground. One frantic tug and the other hand came free as well. He grabbed his pants, pulled them up, and ran blindly for the door. 

Matt leapt toward Mike but was unable to catch him initially. As Mike ran, Matt began to sprint, hoping the morphine pumping through Mike's veins would slow him down enough to catch him. Matt thought how amazingly fast Mike moved with so many opiates coursing through his veins.

It was amazing how much fear was a motive. Mike didn't know what was going on, but he ran like a rabbit. "Help!" he started yelling as he was outside. "HELP! Somebody help me. HELP!" 

Someone grabbed Mike then. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"S-someone's hurting me," Mike panted as he tried to pull away, his anxiety high. 

"Hey Matt…. I found your kid," the person hollered as he waved to Matt.

"I c-can't go back to Matt… let me go…" Mike said, starting to struggle. "I d-don't…." 

"Thanks," Matt said as he came up. "He's a bit of a runaway." 

"I see," the man responded. "You might do better to choose a more secure location; this area is going to be full of cops soon."

"For _him_?"

"Apparently the brat has connections. His sister's a fed. You can use my storage shed, it's about a block away." He tossed the keys to Matt and gave directions to him before hauling Mike into the car, kicking and screaming. He gagged Mike and taped his hands. "Pay extra careful attention to this one."

Mike gave a muffled scream and started kicking the van. The guy grabbed Mike's legs and tied them with some nearby rope. "Like I said… break him." 

Matt began driving away, keeping an eye on Mike in the rear view mirror as he squirmed and plead for mercy in muffled, incomprehensible noises. The van was unmarked, and fairly dirty inside, but neither one of them noticed in the thick of such terrifying excitement. He pulled up to the shed, which was a rusty shade of red but in the night looked impressively ominous. 

Mike kicked at Matt the man opened the door and tried to grab at his legs. He was impressed to see one of the kicks hit the man's…._area_ that counted when the man gave an "oof."

Matt grimaced in pain from the kick, but tried to use the pain to fuel his anger and future torment of Mike. Matt punched Mike squarely in the nose, and a trail of blood shot straight across the van's side window, like a distasteful piece of modern art. "That's what you'll get and worse if you try that kind of shit again," Matt said in a quiet but decisively angry tone.

Matt grabbed Mike and carried him in an ironically parental way into the darkness of the shed. Mike felt his heart sink into utter despair and dread for what he instinctively knew was to come. He began to thrash wholeheartedly, but it didn't do any good. His cries became muffled sobs as he knew that crying would do no use.

He could withstand torture, but he feared Matt was about to do much worse. And he couldn't resist when he was tied up except by struggling as much as he could, and he was running out of energy to do even that. He hadn't eaten a solid meal for almost two days now.

Matt opened the shed and the door creaked eerily as they entered. Matt slammed the door behind them and threw Mike over a table that once housed tools but was now an artifice in Matt's tortuous plan. There was only one way Matt knew of to diminish Mike, and he grew increasingly and strangely excited at the prospect of taking Mike in the most intimate way.

Mike swallowed as he slumped in Matt's arms, the morphine kicking in. He could see what was going around him, but he couldn't fight back anymore because he couldn't move. He tried to talk, but nothing came out. He focused on breathing and trying to figure out where they were.

Matt glanced at the underside of the table and discovered a wrench that appeared exceptionally weaponized. He took the wrench in his hand, the steel feeling cold against his hand, and swiftly knocked Mike over the head, knocking him temporarily unconscious. Mike groaned as he drifted off into a dazed wonderland.

Matt was quivering with excitement at the temporary corpse that lay before him. Mike was pudding in his excited hands. Matt reached his hands down around Mike's tattered pants and yanked them down with a violent kind of gesture. He then pulled his amusingly tight underwear down around his ankles, and Mike lay bare next to Matt's hips.

Matt's jeans, unbeknownst to him, were still undone from earlier, as he hadn't had time in the excitement to fix them. _How convenient_, Matt thought, and took it as a sign that what he was going to do to Mike would be in his definite best interests. It took only seconds to ready himself for what was going to happen next.

Matt conservatively spit on himself in a vague and minimally merciful way to hardly ease the pain Mike would feel when he finally awoke. Matt proceeded to enter Mike, which proved nearly impossible at first, but when he recollected the earlier kick Mike had given him, he thrust violently into Mike and began thrusting as if he were possessed.

"This is right," Matt kept saying to himself. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the dank shed, seeming almost fitting for such a setting. Matt began to feel the unmistakable swelling and anticipation characteristic of an impending climax. Matt groaned as he felt it building up inside of him, and with a volcanic burst, inseminated Mike deeply into his most sacred of parts.

Mike started to stir then and Matt quickly pulled up the man's pants. "Get up," he said, kicking at the kid.

"W-what happened, Matt?" he tried to ask, but it came out as a gurgled voice.

"Never mind what happened, but what you're going to do now is shower, or I'll hit you in the head again so hard you won't remember your own name." Matt pointed to a hose in the corner that appeared functional. He walked over to it and turned it on with a creak. Rusty water began spurting out of the hose, and Matt began spraying Mike down with a mechanical exactness to destroy the evidence of what had just occurred.

Mike coughed as the water filled his lungs and he struggled hard. What had happened? He couldn't remember, but he felt like crying. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think his way through this or out of this. He wanted to go back to Briggs, or Braxton - he'd take either. He'd even take Clarke right now. Tears rolled down his eyes as he gagged again.

Matt retracted the hose and decided Mike was clean enough to absolve him of any potential accusation. He pulled Mike's pants back up, and they stuck to Mike's legs in the most uncomfortable way.

The gag fell out of Mike's mouth and he gasped, "M-Matt….I w-want Braxton, please," and then he started sobbing. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. He just...he felt out of control. And cold. Maybe he was crying because of the cold. Yes, he was crying because of the cold, _not_ because of the torture. "Please. I want Braxton… I l-love Braxton…"

## break ##

Paige sighed as she leaned back against the car as Johnny put gas it. She truly couldn't believe that Mike was a snitch and she wasn't sure how to feel. She had to remind her self that it didn't seem like Mike had much of a choice.

They were going now to try and talk to Mike's handler, Clarke. The guy was being a total dick. Paige had explained the situation yesterday and requested that Mike be removed form the case because of Briggs' abuse towards him. He had refused, stating that Mike needed to be undercover for two reasons: one, because that was part of the case and two, because Mike was trying to get evidence that Briggs was dirty.

She felt like she should be angry at Mike, but given that his handler was all but forcing him to work in extreme conditions, she settled on being angry at Clarke instead.

## break ##

Johnny stood outside pumping gas as he thought about what he had just learned. His first reaction had been anger at Mike – how _dare_ he threaten to destroy Graceland? His second reaction had been one of fury – not at Mike but at Mike's handler.

Mike hadn't requested the Graceland assignment. Actually, he'd asked not to be put in undercover work but to be put at DC. Despite the fact that he graduated top of his class, he was ignored.

Paige had requested Mike be pulled off the case for his own safety. They knew Mike had been kidnapped. They didn't know by who; the local police were refusing to give them that information. To make the situation more complicated, they only had contacts because Paige's undercover was a fed.

The police officers, who Johnny felt like were corrupt anyway, refused to provide any information on the case without a warrant, and the judge, as sympathetic as she was to their plight, would not give them that warrant.

And of course nobody could break their cover without giving Mike an even deeper hell to survive.

He knew Briggs wasn't guilty. He had worked with the man for over a year. A little – or a lot – stressed out and overzealous on this case, sure, but not guilty.

Johnny ran his hands through his hair. He didn't feel mad at Mike; he guessed he felt _bad_ for him in a messed-up sort of way. After all, it was his own handler who was forcing him to work in extreme conditions. He had listened to Paige outline every single abuse on the phone that Mike had gone through. The man had refused to pull him out of the case, and not only that, had said Briggs had his consent to go as far as he wanted.

Johnny smiled inwardly as he set the pump in the gas tank and went inside to pay. Clarke would be working tonight, and with any luck, would be persuaded by their demands. And if not, they'd go above him.

It wasn't even so much that Johnny minded Mike investigating Briggs (there was nothing there to find anyway), he minded the fact that the kid couldn't get out of an abusive relationship – hell, he couldn't even get a break from it. This Clarke needed to restructure his thinking and Charlie, Johnny and Paige would be more than happy to provide that for him.

## break ##

Charlie yawned sleepily as she checked her watch. She was pissed off that Mike was a traitor but more pissed off at his handler. He was the reason for their little early-morning adventure. She was still debating who she was pissed at the most, but she knew she'd eventually forgive Mike. Besides, what could he report on? There was nothing there to find.

She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

## break ##

Briggs glanced up at the man who opened his door. It was Ryan. The man uncuffed his hands and Briggs rubbed at them. The man was one of the people that would be going down the second Briggs got free. "What's up?" Briggs asked.

"Well, we pulled some strings," Ryan said. "We're releasing Mike into your hands now, and we're releasing you. We've managed to "prove" all of Levi's evidence is fake and we were able to talk to the judge and discount Levi's testimony by proving that he has a history of faking false claims."

"He does?" Briggs asked, blinking twice.

Ryan snickered at Briggs' expense. "He does now. Also, we're doing you a favor. You're not _dating_ him anymore. You have custody over him."

"What?"

"Well, if anyone asks, you're dating him. But we drew up fake papers that will make it _look_ like you have custody over him."

"Even though he's eighteen?"

Ryan nodded. "We found ways around it, they're all in there. Ready to see Levi? I know Matt roughed him up quite a bit, so he should be good to listen to you now."

"Great," Briggs said, all the meanwhile feeling sick inside. _What had happened to Mike_? He got to where Mike was standing and looked at the kid. The kid had been brought clothes at some point - Briggs didn't remember that outfit – and looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were red. He was also submissive with his head bowed.

"Hi, Levi," Briggs said as he came over to him, hating what he was about to have to do. "You thought Nathaniel could help you get away from me, huh? You sick little bitch. You're mine, and you'll _always _be mine."

"I k-know," Mike said in a quiet, soft tone that was barely heard because he was busy staring at his shoes.

"You sure about that?"

Ryan chuckled, "I don't know; you should persuade him."

"How so?"

"Well, I hear you haven't had any…. _Pleasure_ of knowing Levi …. In an intimate way yet."

Briggs rolled his eyes. "That's because he's no good at sex. I've tried him and he stinks at it. I have other means for getting my needs meant.

"Ah," Ryan smirked. "I understand. This is from Bello, by the way – he wants you to come to the meeting on Monday, two days from today, and he wants you to bring Levi with you. He says to make sure the kid knows damn well how to listen to you, and he's going to check for evidence you've roughed him up as punishment over the weekend. Not that he disbelieves you….I think he's considering moving you up to his fourth-in-command or some shit, and he does that with _everyone close _to him."

"He sounds paranoid," Briggs laughed. "Roughing someone up is no problem. I prefer to rough them up on my own terms, so not all bruises may be visible."

"Got it. I'll see you then. Come on, Matt." With that, Ryan turned and left.

Biggs put his hand on Mike's shoulder and the kid flinched. "Come on," Briggs whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Mike nodded and swallowed hard, not daring to resist. The two got in Brigg's car and drove for about two hours before Briggs stopped and got a hotel room for two nights, charging it to his credit card. He noticed that even in the car, Mike wouldn't talk to him at all, not even to yell at him or say a word. He wondered what the hell Matt had done to the kid and how he would find out.

When they got in the hotel room, he ordered Mike to sit on the bed while he broke out the first aid kit. "Mike?" he asked, gently. "What happened? We're safe here, you can talk."

Shaking his head, Mike responded, "Nowhere is safe. I c-can't trust anyone and I can't trust you."

_Shit_, Briggs groaned as he ran his hand through his hair. This promised to be the start of a long and very bumpy ride. What the hell had happened to Mike? He needed to figure out, stat, because he and Mike needed to work on a plan of getting off of this case and shutting down the ring. It had gone on for far too long and Mike was paying far too high a price to be involved.

And he wasn't about to stand by and let Mike suffer in silence any longer.


	25. Start Searching, Sirs

Mike sat on the bed and glared at Briggs when he came back in with food. He hadn't said a word to Briggs as Briggs had cleaned him up. He knew he was going to be beaten later unless he could escape before then. He was emotionally exhausted. He didn't know what Matt had done to him, but he could tell that something was weird. He had taken a shower but still felt disgusting.

Briggs set down the food in front of him. "Okay, Mike. You need to tell me what's going on so I can figure out what's happening."

He just wordlessly shook his head at that and glanced at the food he knew he wouldn't be getting to eat. He didn't dare ask Briggs any questions, because he knew he'd be punished for it later. He ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to the window, looking outside at what was freedom.

It was getting darker now, and those who were outside were probably headed home. Headed home to their safe, normal lives, where they weren't being blackmailed by a federal agent to remain on the case-shit.

"I got you some food," Briggs said gently as he set it down in front of him.

"T-thank you," Mike stuttered as he gingerly took a bite of it. "A-are we safe here?"

"The owner's a friend of mine who knows damn well what'll happen too him if he squeals, so, yeah, and he's a fed friend too."

"Good," Mike said. He steeled himself. "Briggs...Matt tortured me."

"What happened?"

"I don't remember exactly. But I woke up and he was dragging me to this old abandoned hospital. He grabbed me, drugged me with morphine multiple times. I remember torture. I remember waking up too-" Mike's breath hitched at this. "God, Briggs. I'm such a failure as an agent. I don't know what happened but my pants were down…"

"Hey!" Briggs said. "You are not a failure of an agent. Matt is a devil who will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?"

"No….please don't make me do a test. There's no point."

Briggs nodded, "For now I won't; it'd look weird anyway. I think we need to get you out of here."

"Clarke says I need to stay here...my handler. He says if I show up at Graceland he'll put me back in the case."

"Well, fuck. Clearly we can't rely on him as a form of support. I'm not letting you go to that meeting Bello mentioned; we're swapping boys at that meeting and I'm not losing you."

"W-what?" Mike looked up, expecting Briggs to say he was going to have to rough him up like Bello suggested.

"Yeah. I mean, there's a chance that you wouldn't get swapped, since Bello really likes me, but frankly this case is taking way too long. My contact in DC is unreachable too so we really need some help. Do you think Nathaniel is legitimate?"

"Yeah, but he's just a cop - what if we called Jakes?" Mike asked, filling a million times better as he ate.

"Jakes?"

"He's a DEA agent. You could send me out to call my social worker and I could call him instead. I checked him out; he's legit."

"I like it." Briggs sobered. "I really am sorry, Mike."

Mike nodded. "Just….just can you please not hit me before we go?"

Briggs ran his hand through his hair. "Okay."

"T-thank you...when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want you to get some rest tonight."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he inhaled another bite of food. "T-thank you…."

Briggs blinked twice, realizing then how much the case had affected Mike. He shook his head. "Don't thank me until we're out of here." And until I can find an excuse to fucking kill Matt, because I think I know what happened to you and if I'm right…

## break ## - next morning

"Do you need to call your handler?" Briggs asked, handing out the phone. Mike took it, groaning.

"I should… C-can I go outside?" he asked.

"I guess. Just don't do anything stupid."

"Sure," Mike nodded, shooting another look at the food that he already knew not to ask for. His stomach rumbled, and he tried to remember when the last time was he'd actually eaten a good meal. He found he couldn't.

He hesitated a minute before calling Clarke as memories of what happened before his abduction assaulted him. Jakes! Maybe Jakes could help him. Briggs didn't know Jakes had talked to him personally, because they set it up to look like Nathaniel had. Hope lit up in his eyes for the first time in three days as he dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Jakes. Who is this?"

"J-Jakes, this is Levi."

"Levi! Thank God you're okay! We found out that the judge was dirty and put some bullshit paperwork to get you back with Braxton. It's not legit, you understand? You don't have to talk to him."

"O-okay… But I'm with him right now J-Jakes. I don't have anywhere else to go." Mike swallowed hard as tears started to prick his eyes and he brushed them away. Why the hell was he crying? He had been unconscious for most of Matt's torture so it shouldn't have bothered him.

Maybe it bothered him more because Briggs fucking ordered it.

"Where are you now? I can pick you up and get you into witness portection."

"I - I don't know…."

"Can you ask someone? I'll start tracing this call, but that might be faster."

"I-I'm using Braxton's phone…."

"Right….So you need to give it back to him. Okay, I got a trace. You're only about 20 minutes from me. Are you at the Hilton Inn hotel?"

"Yeah…"

"Damn that trace is accurate. Okay, what I want you to do is go sit in the lobby, where there are a lot of people, and keep talking to me. Why did he give you the phone?" Jakes asked. Mike could hear the man grabbing his car keys. Considering that it was 8:00 at night, he felt relieved the man had even picked up his phone.

"I'm supposed to call my s-social worker." Mike moved into the lobby and twisted his sweatshirt as he sat on the couch. He took steadying deep breaths, closing his eyes. It would be okay. He had the right to be upset, because Levi would be upset, so therefore he could act upset. Actually, it would look unnatural in his role if he didn't look upset.

"You can call him from my phone if you really want too," Jakes responded. "Are you holding up okay?"

"I g-guess… I just… I'm cold. And I don't have a really good jacket and I don't have shoes because I'm not allowed to have them, and I haven't eaten in two days, and I want to sleep, but I can't."

"Well, you can do all of those things when I get there," Jakes said.

## break ##

Jakes had managed to convince Levi to stay on hold long enough for him to get Naomi at the office. The office was actually closer than he was, and she was getting a raid. They knew they had Braxton at a place and he was going down. They had to get Levi out of there. God only knew what the poor kid had been through because of the bastard judge who had now been fired.

He was too damn young to be involved with all of this.

Jakes had requested the swat team to wait outside and let him go in and get Levi first. They were to wait at a location where they could see Levi and himself, but Levi could not see them. They didn't want a potential hostage situation and they all knew Braxton had the potential to be lethal.

"Hey, Levi. Can I get your help for a second?" Jakes asked as he approached the room, relieved to see the man sitting alone. The kid nodded, and left the cell phone on the couch as he made his way over. Jakes knew Naomi would see it because he'd mentioned where he'd told the kid to sit, so he didn't bother to confiscate it. Right now, he needed to get the kid out of here without Braxton noticing.

## break ##

Mike nodded as he followed Jakes, praying to God that the man wasn't working with the ring, because if he was, it was showtime over for Mike. He just needed a good night's sleep.

"Hey," Jakes said softly as he got outside and they got into his truck, "I got you a sweater."

"Thanks," Mike said, relieved as he threw the oversized hoodie on. "I… I c-can't date him anymore. I d-don't love him. Everyone wants me too, but I c-can't."

"It's okay. The judge who put you back with him was fired and arrested last week. We're working on taking down the ring."

"R-really?" Mike asked, breathing a sigh of relief. "I d-don't want to ask for anything because I c-can't pay for it, but… I n-need to eat something, I haven't eaten in almost two days and my blood sugar's getting low."

"Are you diabetic?" Jakes asked.

"No, no!" Mike said with a shake of his head. "I just - my blood sugar gets low if I don't eat."

"That's understandable," Jakes said. "Do you have any allergies or any preferences?"

"I c-can't pay for anything."

"That's okay. I'll pay for it," Jakes said as he glanced back at the rear view mirror. Braxton was going down.

## break ##

Charlie groaned as she made her way to the war room. She was the only one of them who could attend since she was undercover as a federal agent. Jakes had called her and said they'd rescued Mike but they weren't telling anyone where he was - she knew only Jakes and his immediate co-worker knew.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, listen up," Jakes said. "We're here tonight because we've gotten evidence on this ring. An unnamed witness has given us all the evidence we need to take down some major players. We've also pinpointed their locations. We captured the fourth-in-command, Braxton Solverjano, tonight as well. That's not common knowledge so let's keep that to ourselves, okay?"

"So you don't want us announcing he was arrested?" Another officer called out. Charlie studied the people Jakes had picked. Everyone on this message had been hand-picked by Jakes and had worked with Jakes in some capacity, so she felt better about the raid.

"No, right now we're primarily focusing on getting the victims out safely and we don't want to get any names involved. Now, I know you've been briefed on how the ring is structured, but be careful with anyone who is between the ages of 18-25. Those are usually, but not always, the victims from the ring."

"How do you propose to tell the difference?"

"The leaders are all expected to be in one place with their boys. Bello should be there as well. We'll worry about that after we arrest them."

"So we're arresting everyone."

"Yes. Are we clear? Anymore questions? Okay, we're out."

## break ##

A/N: How's that for an action-packed chapter! I know, I know, we didn't get to see what happened with Clarke, but I promise you - that is coming in the next chapter.

A huge thank you to everyone for reviewing. Stayed up late to post - it's 12:15 a.m. here - so I'll reply tomorro

You might note that Mike didn't go to the meeting with Bello. Of course, the meeting hasn't happened yet…so there's that. Of course, if Mike gets lucky, Bello will get busted.

A special thanks to Guest (I love your ideas!), iceangel, guest, freedomrose, iwillneverbefound, and all my viewers.


	26. Tough Times Ahead

Mike groaned as he awoke, trying to place where he was. He couldn't. He panicked for only a second before he realized he was still with Jakes. He breathed a sigh of relief. "J-Jakes?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the man asked, looking at him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I d-don't feel so good," Mike said. "I think… I think I'm going to throw up." Jakes bolted up out of his seat and grabbed the bucket that was by his bed. Mike leaned over and vomited, gasping for breath. "I d-don't...where are we?"

"We're in the hospital. Just take a deep breath, right now I'm the only one who knows where you are. Do you want some water?"

"Yeah…. You're the only one? Right now?" Mike asked, picking up on those key words. For his ordeal he was going to act entirely like how Levi would act, because right now he wasn't a federal agent.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that," Jakes said as he handed Mike the glass of water. "I want someone to be here 24/7, but I can't be - I'm not superhuman yet, unfortunately."

"Really?" Mike asked, sticking out a smile.

"Yeah...I know, I know. It's a loss."

"I just….who would be here? I d-don't want Ryan…."

"Ryan?"

"H-he works in the police station… B-Braxton paid him $200 to drag me back that first night…"

"Oh...No, it won't be Ryknow Nathaniel has helped you in the past; what about him?" He was also thinking of Naomi, his immediate partner, but sensed that the kid would probably trust Nathaniel more.

"Yeah….I like Nathaniel," Mike said as he looked out the window. He was silent for a minute before asking, "Jakes….What happened to Braxton?"

"We arrested him. Hey, Levi-can I ask you a really sensitive question?"

"W-what?"

"Were you raped or sexually assaulted?"

Mike's breath stopped and he paled. "I-I…. what?" he asked.

"One of the nurses ran a rape kit without my permission, unfortunately, Levi it turned up positive."

Mike's entire world collapsed right then. He was a shitty FBI agent. FBI agents don't get raped. They don't get pinned down by criminals and they don't allow criminals to hurt them. They don't… he swallowed hard as tears ran down his cheeks. "A-are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Levi," Jake said softly. "Do you know who might have done it?"

"N-no! I w-wasn't raped…."

"Do you think Braxton could have done it?"

Mike's blood stopped cold. Matt had been the one there - but he had been totally out of it - had Briggs slipped in and out of the room? Oh, God. No wonder why Briggs wasn't surprised-he'd done it!

"We found his DNA evidence on you," Jakes said.

"W-what?" Mike said, slumping down. "H-how-"

"There was some blood from him on the back of your neck, and some hair."

That didn't necessarily prove Briggs had done it. Did it? He'd taken three showers - how had the blood stayed on? He didn't realize it was from Briggs patching him up. He swallowed hard, his throat completely dry.

Nowhere was safe. He had to….he couldn't….

"I c-can't… D-don't… I d-don't…."

But Briggs had patched him up. Could it be from that? Maybe. He just felt so blindsided, so empty. He swallowed and shook his head. "I c-can't talk about this."

"I understand," Jakes said softly. "Don't worry. You won't be going back to him."

"R-really?"

"Not as long as it's within my power."

Mike nodded halfheartedly. So he'd be going back tomorrow, probably. Whatever. "Okay. I'm going o sleep now." With that, he pulled the pillow over his head and groaned.

Jakes frowned as he flipped open his phone and started making calls. They were going to need all the help he could get on this one.

## break ##

Paige and Johnny sat down on the desk in front of Clarke, Mike's handler. "You have to pull Mike off of this case," Johnny said.

"No, I do not. He is monitoring Briggs."

"He may be monitoring Briggs, but we can do that," Johnny said as he began to lay out the pictures that he had with him. "This is Mike. He was beaten up by Briggs."

"Briggs is allowed to assault Mike."

"This happens every night," Paige replied. "And we also know that Mike was just kidnapped by someone. We just rescued him, but-"

"He knew the risks of taking the case."

"He didn't even want to take the case, did he?" Paige asked, snapping. "You forced him to take it. You knew he wanted to get transferred to DC."

"Why did you want him on the case?"

"Because he's the best person on the job. Now I have given Briggs a free license to do whatever he has too for the case-"

"Look, Mike needs pulled out - his health is at risk."

"Didn't you hear me?" Clarke said, standing up. "I don't give a shit. He knew that was a risk at the start of the case, and he agreed. I said it was either this case or I'd be happy to put him filing papers in my office."

"That," Paige said, "Is blackmail. What did you really tell him?"

Clarke looked at her. "I told him that he'd either be filing papers and doing desk work or he'd go on this case. It was his choice to work the case, and he will continue to do so. I have told him that if he drops this case, he will be arrested for interfering with a federal investigation."

"Yeah. His choice. Bullshit. Thanks, we'll be leaving." Johnny gathered up his papers. "By the way, we will be reporting this to the department of internal affairs."

"Go right ahead. They won't find anything," Clarke responded, frowning at that comment inwardly. At least he'd covered his tracks well.

Johnny just shook his head and followed Piage out the door while dialing the department of internal affairs on his cell phone.

## break ##

Charlie came home and sat down on the couch in exhaustion. Johnny and Paige, despite the fact that she hadn't announced her presence, came down instantly. "What happened?"

"We arrested sixty-five men. We did not arrest Bello, or his boyriend, Matt. Briggs is arrested. Guys, they're charging him with rape."

"What?! Why?"

"Because they don't have any proof that he didn't do it and found DNA evidence on - oh. Um, they're saying Mike was sexually assaulted."

"By Briggs?"

Charlie nodded. "That's what they're saying. Of course, they know the evidence isn't scale tight. They're also thinking someone else might have sexually assaulted him, but it was Brigg's blood and hair on his neck. So they can't prove anything. Briggs said he patched Mike up and that's probably where it came from."

Johnny groaned. "Damn it."

"I really don't think Briggs did it - he was ready to kill Matt - who had held Mike hostage - when he found out. It took two officers to hold him down."

Paige sighed. "How many people are on the run still?"

"Thirty key players, including Matt and Bello."

"Oh, boy," Paige muttered. "We have our work cut out for us."

## break ##

Briggs clenched his fingers as he looked up at the door. Ryan was there, unlocking it. It seemed he had slipped through the team's radars. "Come along," he said.

"Come along? You mean I get to get out of here?" He asked as he smirked. Maybe now he could go apeshit on Matt.

"Yes. We have work to do."

The two of them walked out of the building, and Briggs thought to himself: now here's where it gets interesting.

## break ##

a short chapter, but better than none at all. I shall attempt to apply to your reviews tonight even though it's 11:00 - I really do appreciate them!


	27. Umbrellas Needed, Apply Within

Mike looked out the window of the hospital room, bored out of his mind. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have let his guard down around Matt. Maybe if he'd have fought harder, he wouldn't have been drugged. Hell, he shouldn't have been drugged around Briggs either.

_Who could he trust? Clarke was out. Maybe Jakes and Nathaniel._

"Hey…how you feeling?"

"Like shit…." Mike swallowed, "My social worker says he wants me to go back to Braxton because he doesn't have a home for me right now."

Jakes paused. "What do you mean?"

"He t-told me that I have to stay with Braxton, because he has noplace else to go and I can't go back to Clarissa, and if I don't listen to him I'll be out on the streets." Mike was furious at Clarke. The guy was taking this thing way too far. He'd threatened to have someone call his social worker on his defense, and the man had only laughed in his face. Clarke had a special "social worker phone" he'd promised to answer in case Mike's position was ever compromised.

_Time to put the asshole to the test, _Mike thought.

"What's his number?" Jakes asked, getting a pen and paper. He said he'd be right back and left Levi alone in the room as he guarded it.

* * *

"Hello, Social Work Office. Clarke speaking."

"Hi, my name is Dale Jakes. I'm with the county DEA office and I had to ask a question about one of your clients."

"Sure. Which one?"

"Levi."

"Oh, Levi… I remember him. What's up?"

"I'm trying to understand why he has to stay with Braxton. We actually arrested Braxton for rape, assault, and attempted murder."

Clarke sighed and Jakes resisted the urge to strangle him. "I understand your point. You have to understand mine. Levi is a pathological liar and has lied multiple times in the past about Braxton, and he's even gone as far to getting Clarissa to use her FBI badge to remove him from the house."

"We have evidence that suggests that Braxton raped Levi."

Clarke only snorted. "I'm sure you do…_that suggests_, so you aren't certain—come back to me when you can prove the kid is telling the truth."

"Did you ever think that if he lies all the time he could be telling the truth?" Jakes asked, frustrated. "What's your case ID number for Levi?"

"87-75-92-21." And yes, that was an actual case ID. Jakes couldn't know was that Clarke was attempting to use his connections to hide his terrorist involvements. Clarke knew Mike would have discovered them if he'd been transferred to DC, so he'd sent him to Graceland instead. He really hoped that this case was beating Mike down so Mike would stay out of his shit.

He'd never forget nearly being caught by Mike while he was training the FBI cadets. Now it was time to pay him back by placing him in foster care hell and tormenting him with his power. Or by placing him with Briggs and demanding Briggs go to the extremes to assault him. Whichever was fine. "And just so you're aware, Levi's in Braxton's custody. That means, if he can't stay with Braxton, he has no place to go."

"Hmm, that's interesting. I didn't realize you put people with abusers."

The man over the phone snorted. "Braxton doesn't abuse Levi. I'm pretty sure Johnny does it, but we haven't been able to get proof."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, some cousin or something. Anyway, thanks for your call. Call me back to let me know when Levi's back in Braxton's custody."

"No," Jakes responded. "Why is he even in Braxton's custody in the first place? He's eighteen."

"Because he's suicidal and has attempted to kill himself in the past, so he really needs to be under close supervision. We're attempting to get him on social security disability because he can't work and can't care for himself-he's quit the last few jobs he's been placed at." A severe exaggeration but the other man would never know.

"Well, he won't be under Braxton's supervision any longer," Jakes said, spitting with anger. _Who the hell – he was going to get this fucking idiot fucking fired._ "Give me twenty minutes, and you'll find him magically removed from your caseload."

"I don't think you have the authority to do that."

"Watch me," Jakes said as he flipped his phone shut and instantly flipped it open again, calling one of his buddies who worked in social work. "Hey, Amaya, how are you? Listen… I need you to do me a huge favor…"

## break ##

Charlie ran a hand through her hair in frustration as Paige came down. "Hey, we got a hit on that social work number Clarke said he used."

"Yeah?"

"That social work number is under Levi – aka Mike's – case. Mike just got transferred to a new social worker."

Johnny frowned, "Mike has a social worker?"

"According to Clarke, yes. That was part of the recent cover that he devised, probably to keep Mike with Briggs. I don't think it's going to work this time. The person he got transferred to is Amaya Davis. I've done a little bit of research into her background, and she's damn good. She specializes with those 18-20 who have been put with abusive parents. She's gotten multiple awards," Charlie said. "D.J. Jakes, the guy who arrested Briggs, also has an excellent track record as well. I made some calls to some contacts. He was actually brought in to investigate police corruption."

"Well, that makes me feel better about the situation. What if Clarke uses his FBI power to try and get something over Mike, though?" Johnny asked as he opened his bud light.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried about that too. Unfortunately, I can't say anything about that without blowing his cover, and with 25 key players of the ring still on the run, I don't think that's a good idea," Charlie remarked.

"I agree," Paige said from where she sat cross-legged on the couch. She frowned then. "Hey. Since Mike's eighteen, he can't go in a traditional home. Where are they placing him? Will they place him back here?"

"I think they're going to keep him in witness protection for some time," Charlie said. "He said he'd let me know as things progressed because he could tell how worried I was."

"Good. Yeah, if he comes back here, then…"

"If someone besides Briggs goes looking for him, he could accidentally lead them back to the safe house and _kapoosh_!" Johnny said.

Charlie laughed while Paige tossed a pillow at Johnny. Johnny frowned. "How many people actually got arrested?"

"Seventy five as of now, they were busted on multiple charges. They also shut down the entire shelter."

"SCORE!" Johnny cheered.

"They're also thinking that someone else other than Briggs sexually assaulted Mike, so they're like, running massive tests."

"Poor kid," Johnny said as he sat down.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Come on. Let's go through the witness testimonies and see what we can find."

## Break ##

It took an hour and a half on the phone arguing with different people and demanding supervisors to ensure that Braxton was permanently banned from ever being the guardian of Levi again – ever. Jakes had just got another read back on the evidence done in the rape kit and wasn't sure Braxton had raped Levi, but the evidence was certainly there that he had possibly done it. He exhaled forcefully as he looked at his watch. Time to go talk to Levi again.

"Hey, Levi?" Jakes asked as he sat down. Levi, who had been staring blankly at the wall, turned to face him.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I talked to your social worker. You're permanently removed from Braxton's care and you'll be staying with me," Jakes said, wondering how the kid was going to take it.

"R-really?"

"Yes. Also, we found new evidence in the rape case, but I don't think Braxton raped you."

"I w-was thinking about that too, I think he patched me up after Matt hurt me."

"Yeah, we found some more evidence. We're running more tests."

"T-thanks for telling me. He never used me for sex, so I didn't think that was him," Levi said, yawning. He sighed in exhaustion. "So I'm going home with you?"

"When you're discharged, yes. It won't be for awhile. Hey, Levi, can you answer me a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you actively suicidal?"

Levi paused for a minute before curling his upper lip. Jakes had no way to know that he was only pissed off about what his caseworker had lied about and trying to figure out how exactly to work his new cover. "Yes," he finally admitted. "It's a good thing they make the windows made of tough glass, because that's about the only thing keeping me from jumping right now."

Jake groaned silently. _What had he gotten himself into?_

* * *

_Thanks to Guest & Freedom Rose for your reviews! I love them ALL THE TIME. They're a huge confidence boost, so, thank you! More Briggs in the next chapter I promise._


	28. Van (or Car) to be Shoved In

Mike sighed as he stared blankly at the wall in exhaustion. He'd barely slept at all last night, tossing and turning and wondering what on earth was going to happen next. He sighed as he looked up to see someone new standing next to him. He pulled down his t-shirt - Jakes had somehow managed to get him a few days' worth of clothes - and looked up.

"Hi, Levi?" the man smiled. "I just need you to come with me; we need to do some testing."

"T-testing? Where are N-Nathaniel and Jakes?"

"They're in the next room," the man said. "I'm Lane, by the way. We can talk to them before we go for the test?"

"Y-yes please," Mike said, suspicious of anyone new right now.

"Hey, Levi," Jakes said, breaking off from talking with Nathaniel. "What's up?"

"We were just going to run some blood tests," the man said. "Hi, I'm Lane. I work with the hospital - here's my badge."

Nathaniel glanced at it and took down the information. "Thanks Lane, about how long?"

"Twenty minutes, tops," the man said.

Jakes nodded, "If you're not back in 30 minutes, we'll send out the search teams."

"Not a problem," Lane reassured as he walked down the hall. Mike followed him, a feeling of trepidation in his gut as they approached the first set of doors.

"Wh-where are we going?" he asked as he saw a car pull up.

"Oh, we just have to drive to get to the other side of the building," the man said.

"N-no, I want Jakes to go with me," Mike said, trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry, Levi, but-" the car pulled up, and Mike was roughly grabbed and shoved in the car.

"Help! Help me!" Mike screamed, kicking the door open.

Lane exhaled slowly. "Mike, come on. This won't get any easier if you fight it, you know."

"I'm not going in the car!"

Lane slammed the door shut and squealed off.

## break ##

Mike blinked twice as he awoke in the room. He rolled over and sighed in frustration. Where was he? He glanced over at the other bed, and even the walls, trying to get a clue. It wasn't until Nate came in that Mike breathed his first sigh of relief. "Nate!" he said. "Where are we?"

"We're in witness protection," the boy sighed glumly. "Jakes says all the people here are good people, but I don't know…"

"Did you see who I got dropped off by?"

Nate nodded, "Yes, Lane - that's why I'm not sure."

"Shit… Do we have access to phones?"

"Yes, but they'll kill you!" Nate protested even as Mike pulled himself out of bed and got on what he thought were his shoes.

"Nate. Wait, why are you here? I thought you went with my sister…"

Nate lowered his head, "they said I was supposed to be put in witness protection."

"Is anyone else dirty?"

"Only Lane."

Mike nodded. "I'm going to use the phone. I don't think Jakes knows I'm here…" he got up out of bed. He glanced at Nate. "You can stay here."

"T-thank you," Nate said with a smile.

Mike hesitated a second before creeping out of the room, paling only a second when he saw Matt before trying to get to another room. Matt, however, saw him first and was on him like a flash.

"Hello, little Levi," Matt chuckled.

Mike paled and tried hard not to vomit. "M-Matt…"

"Braxton says hi," Matt said as he shoved Mike up against the wall and into the room. He suddenly whipped out his knife, holding it to Mike's neck as he he whispered in his ear, "You will not say anything to anyone about me or Braxton, you fucking got that, douchebag?"

"I-I-"

"You got that?" Matt asked, slamming him into the wall. Mike gasped as his cheek hit the wall, and he had to force himself not to stumble.

"Y-yes, I w-won't say anything."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, kissing him again on the neck. Mike gagged and fought back the overwhelming nausea. He knew who had attacked him - oh, God - and he was going to get attacked again, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He was such a shit agent. He didn't even deserve to be an agent. He struggled to elbow Matt only to find himself shove up against the wall.

Matt chuckled. "I'm more powerful than you. And you have a visior."

"W-what?" Mike's head snapped up, terrified. Just then, Briggs came in the room and Mike paled.

"B-Braxton…"

"Leave us, Matt. I will see you in a minute," Briggs responded. He turned to Mike and shoved him up against the wall. "You think you could get away from me, huh?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Listen," Briggs responded, lowering his voice to barely above a whisper, "This case is about to get really intense and you need to trust nobody else but our group of friends and Jakes - maybe Nathaniel. I'm going to accidentally drop my phone - you need to get everyone to a new safehouse. I'm going to take long enough roughing up Matt so that I'll still be here for them to arrest me-you aren't that far from the hospital."

"T-thank you," Mike said, breathing a sigh of relief. Briggs gave him a final shove, and true to Briggs' word, a cell phone fell out of his pocket.

"B-Braxton...please don't leave me," Mike said, kicking up the crying a notch even as he reached for the cell phone.

"I'm done with you," Briggs snarled as he left the room.

## break ##

Jakes flipped open the phone quickly when it rang. "Hello? Jakes speaking."

"J-Jakes, it's Mike...I don't know where I am-"

"Hang on, I'm tracing your location now, okay?" he said in a sympathetic tone.

"Okay… Lane kidnapped me. There are other kids here, and Matt's here too-and oh God, Braxton. Oh, Nate says it's where you put the kids for witness protection."

"Holy - I'll be there in twenty minutes," Jakes said. "Stay on the line with me, Levi, okay?"

"Y-yeah, no problem…"

## break ##

Jakes arrived within 5 minutes - and yes, he may have broken a few laws - with a team of SWAT members. Braxton and Matt were both arrested, as was Lane. The others were placed in a different witness protection home under the care of Nicole, Jakes' direct partner. Their third teammate, Sam, would be coming as well.

Mike collapsed, exhausted, wondering how to play up the suicide cover. He wondered if now maybe Juan would care. "Jakes? Can I borrow your phone to make a call?"

"Sure, who too?"

"My caseworker's supervisor," he said, cursing Clarke. He couldn't believe that somehow he'd forgotten to talk to Juan.

"Okay, if he gives you problems, I'll talk to him," Jakes said, handing over the phone. They were back in the hospital. Well, not the same hospital, a different hospital. And this time only Jakes knew his location. And he was in under a different name. Only his 2 direct nurses and direct doctor knew his real information. All had had thorough background checks.

"Hey Juan? It's me, Levi…"

"Hey, Levi. What's up?"

"I c-can't stay with Braxton. He got arrested. And Jakes says I have to stay with him. Is that right?"

"What? No, you're supposed to be with Braxton. Who the hell is Jakes?"

"He's a DEA agent that my social lady assigned. I don't understand - why cant' I live with Clarissa?"

"Because I'll arrest your ass." Because the second you get away from this case you'll find out that Clarke and I kept you from DC because you would have personally arrested us for treason, you son-of-a-bitch. Even though it's true… that is no excuse.

Yeah, Juan wasn't going to let Mike out of this case anytime soon. He and Clarke needed to make sure he was damaged beyond repair-in such a way that they couldn't be tied to it. "Who is this Jakes?"

"My n-new guardian…"

"Let me talk to him - NOW!"

"He wants to talk to you," Mike swallowed, wishing the floor would eat him alive.

Jakes took the phone. "DEA Agent Jakes speaking."

"Hello, this is Juan. I'm the supervisor of Clarke, Levi said you were his new guardian now. Are you sure you want to take him in? He's got diagnosed depression, he's suicidal, and he's got a lot of other issues. He's also got a marked history of running away."

"I suppose you want him to go back to Braxton too?" Jakes asked.

Mike held his breath and closed his eyes, wondering what Jakes was hearing. "I'll go back," he whispered.

"No, he will not be going back to Braxton. For the love of God, I've already faxed the entire case over to Clarke. Share notes sometimes." Jakes snapped it shut.

Mike closed his eyes. "I j-just want to die," he muttered. It wasn't how he really felt but now he had been instructed to play this cover.

"I know, Levi. But we'll get you out of this case just yet, okay?" Jakes promised, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

## break ##

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for next chapter, where someone will be meeting with Charlie, Johnny and Paige to tell them about Mike's current condition. You'll also get to find out exactly what happened to Matt…

.

Stayed up until 12:42 a.m. to post this so please review! Thanks to Guest for your amazing ideas and to iceangel1229 for your awesome review!


	29. Waltz In, Waltz Out

Briggs grabbed Matt, shoving him up against the wall and forcing the man to look at him. "I cannot fucking believe what you did to my boy." He was careful to use the correct terminology, even though inside he was seething.

"Your boy? I made him listen to you!"

Shoving Matt back against the wall, Briggs made his eyes dark and forebrooding. "Yes, but you got him removed out of my care. They fucking think I raped him you fucking son of a bitch!" Actually, he'd just been cleared of the rape charges, much to his relief. Somehow he didn't think Clarke and Jules, Mike's handlers, would tolerate that.

That reminded him. He needed to figure out some way to deal with them. But right now, first he was going to get back at Matt. "Not to mention, Levi was my virgin to rape, bitch." He shuddered at those words, but knew it was the only way Matt would hear him. He hated himself

"But Bello-"

"I don't give a shit about what Bello said. Do you think it would be okay for me to rape you because Sam said it was okay?" Sam was the second-in command. Briggs had recently been promoted to fourth.

He just wanted to see Mike and make sure the guy was okay after this dickweed assaulted him - but he couldn't even do that. But he was going to make sure that before Matt was arrested (an anonymous tip would be left), he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"N-no-" Matt said, starting to shake.

"Then what the fuck gives you the reason to think you can assault my boy?" Briggs asked, slamming in the wall.

"B-Bello said - and he's my my owner-"

"Oh, no," Briggs said. "You don't get to pull the owner card. Not now."

"But-"

"Let's be honest here," Briggs snarled. "The only reason why you sleep with Bello is you like being on top of the world. Well, listen very closely: I wonder how you'll survive in prison…"

"N-no, Braxton!"

"You've wondered before why Levi was so scared of me. You've even mocked him for it." With one last growl, Briggs dropped Matt to the floor. "Well, you son of a fucking bitch, you are about to find out."

He slammed the door shut and picked up his phone. Time to get things moving...

## break ##

Charlie opened the door of Johnny's temporary rent-a-house in her PJ's to find a very worried Jakes standing there. They had moved into Johnny's rent-a-house so they wouldn't compromise Graceland's cover.

Damn she hoped this case would end soon - she'd finally gotten her guns all set up in the right way at the other house.

Paige also stayed over; her cover was as Johnny's girlfriend. She and Johnny were currently brainstorming how to get Mike out of the case.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked, shivering. Damn but it was cold and windy outside. And on the verge of rain outside, too.

"Hi, Clarissa. I need to talk to you about Levi. Can I come in?" Jakes asked.

"Yeah, sure." She opened up the door and let him in before calling, "Hey Johnny? Paige? Jakes is here to talk about Levi!" That way they knew to keep their covers. She was glad that they had anticipated that this might be a long case and used most of their first names.

Or, well, scratch that, that they could use Johnny's and Paiges' real names. Johnny and Paige came clamoring down the stairs and sat down at the desk. "What's up?" Paige questioned.

"I really need some advice and guidance with where to go with Levi. I just spent an hour of my day moving Levi out of Braxton's care. His idiot caseworker, Clarke, I think, and some guy named Jaun, his supervisor, have been forcing him to live with Braxton."

Johnny reacted in surprise and Charlie inwardly smirked; the kid was so good at his acting. "Really? Why? How? What? When? Where?"

"One question at a time, Johnny," Charlie patiently reminded him before turning to Jakes. "How did they do that? Technically, Levi's eighteen."

"I suspect a large amount of money exchanged hands. They're claiming that they've been advocating for Levi to get on SSI or SSDI, which is government assisted income. They're saying that Levi has a history of suicidal depression and a history of quitting jobs. I need your help figuring out what's true and what's not."

Charlie swallowed. "I didn't even realize he was depressed," she said. Could Mike be depressed? After what happened to him? Fuck. She hadn't even thought of that. Fuck fuck fuck.

That seemed to be her favorite word of the night. She ran her hand through her hair. "Fuck," she muttered out loud.

"It's okay. I do believe that he could be clinically depressed, he admitted to me that he was thinking about suicide the other night. I'm not sure he believes that he's going to do that, but I did request he be put in my direct care for the case. Nathaniel and I are the only ones who will know where he is."

"Good," Charlie said. "I really sincerely appreciate it. Do you really think he's suicidal, though?"

"I think there could be the possibility, although I really don't think he'd do it. He's feeling the affects of having been raped-"

"Did you determine who assaulted him?" Paige spoke up.

Jakes shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. But we're running what little evidence we have through the system. Levi seems sure it's one individual, but we have to be able to prove that in court."

"Right," Charlie nodded. "So this custody thing...it's BS, right?"

"I've had a friend of mine, Amaya, working on it for a whole week. They've got him literally locked into adult custody. I have no idea how in hell they did it, because he does not need it."

"So whose custody is he in now?"

"Mine."

"Good, thank God," Charlie said. "What happens now?"

"Well, we'll keep him in witness protection and I'm going to try and convince him to attempt some therapy, at least to see if he needs any medicine - I doubt it, but we need to check."

"Thanks, Jakes," Charlie said. "I really appreciate you advocating for him."

"Anytime," Jakes nodded. He stood up. "I just wanted to let you know how things were going. I'm going to head out now - I need to get going, but I wanted to let you know how things were going."

"Thanks Jakes," Charlie said as she stood up to show him the door. Jakes nodded and was out into the night as Charlie closed it.

"That's it," Johnny said in silence. "We need to go above Clarke and Jaun."

"I agree. I doubt Mike really is suicidal, but if they're forcing him to play someone who is suicidal, it's gone WAY too far." Charlie ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "Additionally, we need to figure out this foster care bullshit and get him out of that, too."

"Agreed," Johnny and Paige said in unison.

## break ##

Mike groaned as he awoke, looking at the hospital room. He shifted, trying to move his wrists, and found he couldn't. He tried the same thing with his legs, and to no avail. Where was he? What happened?

"How are you feeling?" another voice asked. Mike glanced up, only to find Briggs staring back at him. He glanced on in shock.

"I-why am I here? What's going on?"

Briggs smiled. "Didn't I tell you that Bello owns everywhere?"

"W-what's going on?"

"You will never be found here," Briggs said. Unlike the rest of the team, he didn't trust Jakes or Nathaniels. "This is Bello's hospital. You were on non-psych unit, now you're in the psych ward. Scream all you want, nobody will hear you."

"W-why?"

"Why?" Briggs stretched, shrugging, feeling worse for the words he had to say. "Because I own you, and I think you've forgotten that. It's time you learned that lesson again." He grinned as he advanced on the helpless Mike.

Mike paled dramatically. Oh, _shit_.

## break ##

I'm SO SORRY for the long wait without updates! It's been a really long week. Expect them every day again - I am so glad that you all provide continued support and are patient. Thanks for the reviews - I will respond to them tomorrow. It took me 2 hours and 40 minutes (it's now 12:40 a.m.) to post this chapter...

Guest-thanks for your ideas and hope you like how I presented this one.

Everyone else - thanks for your review and will try and respond tomorrow


	30. X - Sold for the Cause

Mike groaned as he stretched his muscles out. "Thanks for letting me up..." he looked hesitantly at Briggs.

"We can talk here, it's safe. I've searched every nook and cranny for hidden cameras. I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to shoot you, I had the gun loaded with BB's and everything happened so fast-"

"What about Matt?" Mike asked, his voice cold as he tried to make his eyes look hateful. He found, with Briggs' ashen face, that he couldn't quite manage it. "Why all the cloak and dagger? What about the beach? Why haven't you told me anything for the past three weeks? I knew you'd have to be abusive, but you fucking shot me and had me sexually assaulted." He started to move for the door, but Briggs blocked him.

"Dude, pause for a fucking second and listen to me!" Briggs snapped. Mike backed up, wincing , wondering if Briggs really was guilty.

"Jakes had to get me out of the situation because you couldn't. Hell, even Nathaniel-"

"You can't trust Nathaniel."

"Why the hell not?" Mike snapped. "I can't trust you!"

"Look, will you just listen to me for a second, Mike?" Briggs pleaded. "Just give me a minute."

"Fine," Mike relented, since he wasn't really sure he could do anyway.

"So, you want to know Bello's chain-of-command right now? It's Bello, Matthew, yes, Matthew, the fucking bastard - I think that's why you were put here and not DC; then Nathaniel, then me."

"Whoopdi-do for you," Mike snarled, his arms crossed even as his mind reeled. Nathaniel was the third of command? Briggs was fourth?

"Right now, we're planning a terrorist attack that will take out major key portions of the United States. Mike, the shooting wasn't something I wanted to do. You were never supposed to be shot - I'd even loaded my gun with BB-bullets, but someone switched them out. Matt listened to Bello and assaulted you without my permission. Do you want to know where he is now?"

"Where?"

"In the hospital. They're currently mending his broken nose and leg." Briggs sighed. "Look, this has gotten way out of had, but Mike, we have to stop them. Otherwise, they're going to destroy every major tourist park in the United States, and the white house."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Mike asked, his jaw dropping. "Why the pretense of the shelter?"

"They found a drug that can help with the aftermath of bombings that they would subsequently be able to push and market, and they're making key things that you need after a disaster. They're planning on one group killing hundreds of thousands of people to make a mission statement. That's Nathaniel's and Matthew's group. I think there was someone there before Matthew, but he got moved. Then there's me. I'm in charge of doing the drug processing. Mike..." Briggs closed his eyes, not liking what he had to say.

Mike closed his eyes and let out a breath, swallowing hard before he closed his eyes in disbelief. Nathaniel was guilty? But - how? Why? Why had he helped him? He suddenly felt a chill, glad that they'd never revealed anything to him.

Who the hell could they trust?

"Do you think Jakes is legitimate?" Briggs asked.

"Yeah. He came in to investigate everything. I think we can trust him. I did a lot of digging on his background."

"Good, hopefully we're right. Mike... There's a meeting later today and I have to show up with you bruised."

Mike could tell from the look on Brigg's face he really wanted other way out. Inwardly, Mike breathed a sigh of relief. Outwardly, Mike said, "We may as well give them what they want, then, right?"

## break ##

Two hours later, Mike was seriously regretting his words. He had a huge bruise on his left cheek, and was seriously limping. And Briggs was making him wear his sling again. Mike had protested, saying he didn't need it anymore, but Briggs had fired back that it was for show.

"There's our little troublemaker," Bello cooed, looking at Mike. Mike glared at him. He flinched when he saw Matt sitting in the corner of the room. He tried not to panic as he saw him. He noticed that Matt was also in a lot of pain, but he didn't feel bad. After all, Matt was the one who had forever changed him.

And not necessarily in a good way.

"How are you doing?" Briggs asked smoothly.

"Fairly well. Excited about this new branch of our mission. Levi, go sit by Matt."

"N-no," Mike said, surprising both Briggs and Bello, and even himself, by speaking up. "I c-can't."

"Levi, the only way he'll hurt you is if he has my permission. Now, go," Briggs said coldly, despite feeling like an arsehole.

Nathaniel stepped in the room then, and Mike's blood chilled. Why had he trusted Nathaniel? He was so stupid, he was such as stupid fucking moron; he wasn't a good agent. Once he got off of this case he was calling it quits for the FBI. He was obviously no good at it.

Then again, he thought as Matthew entered the room, he was good at it. He just wasn't good at undercover work.

But then again - he couldn't even say that, could he? He'd survived a case this long, at such intense levels - he was doing better at it then when he started.

Nathaniel glanced at him in almost a pitying motion before turning to Briggs. "You got him back, I see."

"Yup, thanks to Matthew's help," Briggs said as he nodded at the man.

Matthew nodded and glanced at Bello, who called the meeting to order. Mike remained seated next to Matt, trying to take everything in while feeling like he couldn't focus. He tried to remember when he'd last eaten a good meal, and failed. He couldn't even remember when he'd slept.

Fuck.

Matt turned to him and whispered, "You're worthless, you know that?"

Mike stared at him, but didn't say anything. He was afraid to say anything with Matthew in the room. And Nathaniel. How could he have missed Nathaniel?

Matt was probably saying something else, but Mike tuned him out and focused on closing his eyes and breathing.

And then it happened. "And I suppose we have Levi to thank for getting everything moved up.."

Mike's blood ran cold. Oh, shit, Matthew. Fuck.

"Luckily," Matthew said, "We have enough contacts that we didn't have much of a problem, other the loss of our labor and the shelter. However, I've talked with Braxton, and he assures me it is under control. However, we both agreed some public punishment is necessary."

Mike's breath hitched. Oh, God no -

"Come here, Levi," Briggs ordered.

Mike found that yes, he could somehow walk. He took a deep breath, and obeyed Briggs' command.

"You're going to go with Nathaniel," Briggs said, eyes cold, "And he's going to punish you."

"W-what?"

Briggs nodded. "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Levi. You've done too much, and I can't fix it. Hopefully, Nathaniel can. I expect you to be a lot more obedient when you come back."

"But Braxton, I-I promise, I'll do better," Mike said. He knew Levi would be furious and upset, so it was time to step up his act. "I'll do anything, please. I thought you loved me-"

"Shut up, Levi," Briggs snarled. "Some of us have business to attend to."

As Mike and Nathaniel headed out the door, a feeling of dread came over Brigg's gut. I really hope he's undercover like the research I did suggested...

## break ##

Mike was silent, too stunned to even believe that Nathaniel was guilty. Oh, fuck. Fuck. Fuck...He was panicked, and hoped, like Briggs had quietly suggested to him, that Nathaniel was undercover.

"You know, I really don't know why you trusted me," Nathaniel said. "You shouldn't have, though And I'm going to make you wish you never had."

"I d-d-"

"Don't speak, you don't get to defend yourself," Nathaniel said as he pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned building. "I have this all planned out. We're going to have fun."

Mike swallowed hard and thought, oh, shit, Briggs, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking kill you.

The car parked, and Nathaniel stopped and dragged him to the room that was set up. Funny hw it appeared so set up for such an abandoned building. Nathaniel grabbed him and dragged him to where he had set up a freaking... tub of water.

Mike swallowed, "N-Nathaniel..."

"You know what you did was wrong, Levi. You can't get free of your boyfriend. Ever."

"But Alisha-"

"Is a girl, not some faggot like you," Nathaniel snarled. He grabbed Mike and held his face under the water for 30 seconds. Mike gasped as he was pulled out.

"P-please, Nathaniel..."

"No, you don't get to beg me," Nathaniel said. "Now tell me who belongs to Braxton."

"H-he doesn't own me..."

Nathaniel shoved him under the water and held him there for almost a full minute. He as gasping for breath and tears were running down his face. "Nath-tha-"

"Who do you belong to?"

"B-b-Brax-"

"Close," Nathaniel said with a devilish grin as he shoved Mike under the water for a full minute. Mike was gasping for breath when he was out. "Who owns you?"

"Y-you do?" Mike asked, horror struck.

"Yup...Braxton sold you to me. We're going to have such fun!" Nathaniel didn't mention that it wasn't permanently, although he wished it was. And he knew he was going to go out of the limits Braxton had suggested, but he had ways of making sure the bitch would never talk.

Really, how he'd been so much of a dumbass to think Nathaniel was a good cop? The kid fucking deserved this shit.

"Time to have some fun," Nathaniel said as he grabbed the kid and moved him towards the bed. He tied him up there and blindfolded him before closing the door. While he didn't personally like the kid that way, he could sure make him think he would. He shut the door, leaving him alone for his next plans.

All Mike could think was, how was I so stupid to trust Briggs? He's guilty. And so's Nathaniel. And Juan and Clarke. And I'm so fucking doomed...I c-can't let this happen again. Oh, God... Oh, God, I really need some help here.

God... Please...

I really need your help.

## break ##

A/N: Thanks to Guest, whose idea inspired..well, pretty much the whole chapter. I had some of the ideas, but you actually did a great job expanding them, so thank you! I hope you liked it. I try Thanks also to FreedomRose and iceangel, my faithful reviewers. I'm horrible at replying to reviews, so I will try. It's 2:00 a.m. here though - so i figured between me updating and replying you'd rather have the update. Enjoy!


	31. Yo-Yo Back & Forth

Mike was miserable. Absolutely totally fucking miserable. He could barely breathe and felt as though his world was going to end. He had been tortured by Nathaniel for hours and was now coughing up blood.

Fuck.

This wasn't good.

He took a deep breath and rolled over in the bed, trying to see where Nathaniel was out of his one good eye.

Flashback

"You know," Nathaniel said as he burned Mike with one more cigarette, "I have an idea...an excellent idea."

Mike swallowed hard, knowing he wasn't going to like this. At all.

"Well, it was something I was thinking about when Braxton offered to sell you to me from the very beginning. I mean, he's a good, good lover for you...he treats you way too nice," Nathaniel said as he looked at Mike's skin. Mike's skin was now covered in bruises and was battered with cigarette burns.

"W-what's going to happen now?"

"Well, Braxton thinks he sold you to me temporarily...I don't like that. At all."

"Clearly not," Mike muttered as he coughed again, trying hard to focus on what Nathaniel was saying. How could both he and Briggs have been so blind to miss this? "Why? Because you want me permanently?"

"Well, yes."

"You're going to have a tough time with that. You know that Jakes still has my custody. It took him an hour to get it from my caseworkers, Juan and Clarke. I don't think he'll give that up anytime soon," Mike said, swallowing hard.

"Well, we'll see about that when you're rescued," Nathaniel said as he smiled and got out other cigarette.

"You know, I've never seen you smoke before."

"That's because I don't actually smoke."

"What am I then, a special occasion?"

"Pretty much. You'll notice I'm rarely smoking too. I never understood why people got so into these things; I certainly never did," Nathaniel cooed even as he burned Mike with yet another one.

"You could be fooling me!" Mike screamed as he gasped again. He had lost count of how many times Nathaniel had burned him.

"Anyway, we're going to get you to a hospital today. I'm going to place a tip for Jakes, and Jakes is going to rescue you. Let me be very, very, clear. Your sister TRUSTS me. Your cousin trusts me. Your cousin's girlfriend trusts me."

"And if you hurt ANY of them-"

"I won't hurt any of them on one condition," Nathaniel said as he got out the needle. "You don't tell anything about this to Jakes. If he asks, Braxton did it."

"B-but-"

"And, I'll be there with you the whole time. Watching. Waiting."

Mike swallowed hard. Or at least, he tried too - his throat was dry. He closed his eyes. "I w-won't say anything," he said.

Nathaniel was going down.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That had been... four hours ago, perhaps? And Nathaniel was right; he'd been a constant by Mike's side, ever since he'd woken up. And the bastard wasn't kidding about pinning Briggs on all charges. Apparently, Briggs needed to do a stint in jail for his next undercover thing. One of the officers they needed to talk to could help him get in and out of jail and some of the supplies they needed were only in jail.

It was three hours since his arrival at the hospital before he got to talk to Jakes.

"Hey," Jakes said. Nathaniel had finally gone home to get some rest. "How are you doing?"

"I hate myself," Mike said, knowing what his cover would say. He was so tempted to give up being Mike and only focus on being Levi.

Fuck it. Maybe he just would...

Jakes didn't even flinch. "Is it because of what happened with Braxton?"

Mike opened his good eye, swallowing. It was now or never. Nathaniel didn't know that Charlie, Johnny and Paige were all agents. It was the only ace they had on their sleeve. "J-Jakes, I need to talk to you."

He prayed he could trust Jakes.

"Sure. What's up?"

Mike swallowed hard as he opened his one good eye. "I know what you're going to say, but give me a minute before you stake me like a vampire, okay? It wasn't Braxton who d-did this...But you're not going to believe me when I tell you who did it."

"It's okay, Mike," Jakes said, attempting to sound soothing. Oddly, he believed it. The damage to Mike...well...it was intense. "Who did it?"

"N-N-N-...Nathaniel."

* * *

Charlie groaned as she paced around the room. "Nathaniel is coming over. Johnny, your house looks like a bachelor's house."

Johnny threw a soapy towel at her. "That's what it's supposed to look like...it's cover."

Paige pulled the phone away from her lips. "Right... Cover." She hung up. "Fuck that. I'm not waiting on hold that long to report Mike's change of address to his food stamp people. How do real people who need the benefits ever get through to Florida Department of Job and Family Services?"

"By waiting patiently...which is a skill you do not have, my friend," Johnny teased. "Or, they fax in the information, or they just don't report it..."

"Guys, I have a bad feeling in my gut about Nathaniel. He seemed like a stellar guy at the start of the case, but something just seems... wrong."

"Like what, my dear?" Johnny asked as he finished the last of the dishes.

"That 'dear' should be used exclusively for your girlfriend, Paige," Paige said as she threw the wet towel back at Johnny and hit the redial button for the Florida department of Job and Family Services. "It should not be this hard to report an address change."

"Anyway, guys, I feel awful for thinking this, but what if Nathaniel really is a traitor?"

"Only one way to find out," Johnny declared as he got ready to answer the doorbell. He tossed the dirty rag back at Charlie, who put it in the sink.

"What's that, Johnny?"

"Ask him lots of questions!"

* * *

Jake hadn't yelled at Levi. He was just grateful that he was someone who Levi could trust, even after the incident with Nathaniel. Given how many legitimate officers had screwed Levi over, he was amazed that Levi trusted anyway.

Flashback

He'd thanked Levi for telling him the truth, then said, "How did you know you could trust me?"

"You were worth taking the chance for," Levi had told him.

"Levi, I need to ask you a question. Was Braxton there at all?"

"Yes, he sold me to N-Nathaniel," Levi said with a swallow, "But it was supposed to be temp-temporary. He was trying to get me out-out of the situation because I think he wants a new-new boy, for now, but..." Levi closed his eyes. "I just want this to end, Jakes. Why won't it end?"

* * *

After a full hour of crying and talking, Levi had fallen asleep. Jakes had felt like he'd let the kid down, and had instantly started working in motion to set some things right for the kid.

Firstly, he'd gotten a BOLO internally with Natalie, who was saying she was going to pull some strings. They were not going to tip Nathaniel off to the fact that Levi had betrayed him. When they finally got Nathaniel they were going to arrest him. Jakes had already gotten a warrant that would bar Nathaniel from making and receiving phone calls.

He sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face, thinking that Levi wasn't going to like this when he woke up. He blinked twice to see Levi looking up at him with one eye open. Despite his many injuries, he'd healed up well enough to be moved, and that was what he was going to do.

Be moved.

"Hey, Levi."

"Hey, Jakes. What's up?"

"Hey, we have a problem. I can't track Nathaniel down anywhere, and he's not answering my calls. I put out an under-the-cover bolo on him, which basically means three people know about it. But I think we need to move you to a different hospital."

"Well, you're my guardian, right?" Levi asked him.

"Yeah," Jakes nodded, blinking twice-he'd nearly forgotten about that.

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Jakes smiled, relieved that Levi was so accepting of that. "Good. So we'll move within the hour."

"Good. Just enough time for me to fall asleep," Levi said as he closed his good eye. Jakes grimaced, hoping the swelling in the other eye would go down really, really soon.

Time to make some phone calls.

* * *

Briggs sighed as he saw Jakes sit down in the jail cell with him. "What's going on?" He asked, looking over the agent for the first time. This was the agent who they were basically entrusting their entire case too. This was the guy who had Mike's custody.

And if he did anything to Mike...

"You already know me, I believe," Jakes responded. "D.J. Jakes. Now, what I need to know is about you."

Of course. Brigg's anxiety went off a notch as Jakes turned off the camera and then he turned off the recorder and pulled down the shades.

"I just have one question for you, and I'd like you to answer it honestly." Jakes sat back down. "You know that you're facing a lot of charges. Obviously."

"That's not a question, that's a sentence," Briggs shot back in response.

"We need to reach a deal. I know it wasn't you who kidnapped Levi this time. I can't get you his custody, but I can reduce some - if not all of these charges- if you can tell me just how much Nathaniel has been playing a role in this."

## break ##

A/N: Dun dun dun! Whoa! I thought that Nathaniel was good guy, but once I let him unleash a little bit of his inner bad guy...he totally proved me wrong. Unfortunately for Mike. Luckily, it looks like he'll get a break for a bit as Jakes goes around and starts .down.

Thanks for your reviews!

GF


	32. Zoo -- er, Go Time

## break ##

"Hello!" Nathaniel said cheerfully as he sat in the room with everyone. "How are you all?"

"Okay. A bit concerned about Levi," Johnny said.

"I am too. I know that there have been a lot of rumors going on and I'm worried he's getting dragged into them."

"Oh?" Charlie asked from her perch on the couch, eyebrows raised.

Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah. I feel like I'm going to get accused of something."

"By Levi?" Johnny asked, wondering if Briggs actually would blackmail Mike into falsely accusing someone.

"By anyone. Just trying to keep my head above water," the man said.

"Understandable," Johnny noded. They completed a half-hour grilling status with Nathaniel, getting vital information about what the man knew in regards to Mike's condition. At the end, Charlie showed him out.

"Still feel like something's up?"

"Yeah. But not with Nathaniel."

The rest of the team noded in agreement, not knowing that they couldn't be further from the truth - that had just dangled in front of their eyes.

## break ##

Mike was able to stay with Jakes for a whole week. He was so relieved. His injuries slowly started to heal, and he could see out of both eyes again. His leg was also pretty much healed, so he was grateful for that. He still wore the sling, but it was more for looks - and because he was being made too - that he did anything.

The only thing that worried him was Nathaniel

Yes, Nathaniel.

Nathaniel, who had tortured Mike within an inch of his life, was back.

Supervising him.

Jakes had moved to get Nathaniel off the case, but had been unsuccessful. Briggs - the bloody fucking son of a bitch - was actually denying Nathaniel's involvement. Nathaniel had planted enough evidence that Jakes believed Nathaniel.

And they'd pulled some of the tapes Briggs had made of his "assault" on Mike. They'd altered the dates such that they were when Mike had been kidnapped. Nathaniel had a solid alibi, too.

In short, Jakes believed Mike. He really did. But he felt like his hands were tied. Mike could tell that Jakes didn't totally believe Nathaniel and felt like something was fishy because Nathaniel was not allowed access to any of the information regarding Mike. Jakes had even apologized to Mike before muttering something about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer.

Today, Mike was nervous. He had to be in a police station, giving a police report. His palms were sweaty. This was in regards to Matt's assault, which Mike had been largely unconscious for.

He felt sick to his stomach.

He was a shit agent.

Maybe he should stay undercover his whole life.

Maybe he should stay in Jake's care.

At least Jakes cared for him.

He couldn't even trust his own team to back him up. He felt sick to his stomach at that. Charlie had even talked to him personally, asking if he really thought Nathaniel was involved. Nathaniel had only been three doors down when he'd done it.

That was when Mike gave up. If his own team couldn't believe him….who could? Charlie had seemed to believe that someone else had done it. Not knowing what to say, he'd just nodded meekly, and admitted that he'd been pressured into saying Nathaniel had done it.

Charlie had read him the riot act for falsely accusing someone, snarling that these were real people's lives they were fucking with. Nathaniel had disappeared then and Mike had pleaded wit her to understand something, but she shut him down right then and there.

And he felt sick. He'd actually started withdrawing into himself after that, and Jake noticed. Jake tried to talk to him, but Mike, worried that Charlie would hear somehow, shut him out too.

Now, he found himself disturbed to find himself staring down out of the window, furious at Clarke and Juan.

Flashback

"I need off this case, Clarke," Mike had pleaded. "Please. I c-can't keep doing this."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because damn it, I am going to call Pentagon or some serious shit if this doesn't start happening. I'm a shit agent. I'm not made for undercover work. I was raped. I need out of here, or I'm going to kill myself." Mike wasn't serious about the last part. He knew he needed some ante to get them to see.

He actually wanted to go above Clarke and Juan and get Internal Affairs involved, because he knew Briggs was so ready to get off this case and had tried to get things shut down too, but was having no luck.

Unfortunately, he had no idea how to get Internal Affairs involved, and Jakes wasn't allowing him access to the internet because Mike, in a minute of anger, had been stupid. And it wasn't like he could call 411 to find out that information.

Hell, he wasn't sure if he could find it online…. fuck.

"You will not kill yourself," Clarke said simply. "I am thinking you know why I put you there. Yes?

"It was never for Briggs, was it?" Mike asked, his blood chilling. "You had the authority to determine where I was placed!" he paled.

"Not quite. Juan did. Juan doesn't want you at DC either. We have our reasons for not wanting that. Mostly because you're a shit agent."

Mike bit back the the response that he was actually top of his class and waited to find out what was really going on.

"But moreso because you were the perfect agent for the role. Agent Warren, if you kill yourself, I will go after anyone you consider close, and kill them."

Mike's blood ran cold.

"Keep that in mind, Agent Warren. If you fuck this case up, I will ensure that you stay Levi forever. Hell, I'm thinking of doing it anyway."

## end flashback ##

Panicked, Mike had tried calling Juan then. He'd managed to figure out that there was a payphone close to Jakes' house that he could use.

That conversation had been worse.

"What the fuck, Mike? Don't call me."

"But Juan, I-"

"I know you were raped. I. don't. Care."

Mike swallowed hard, "You know I was raped?"

"Yeah. I also don't care and am not taking you off this case. Stay and do your job, or I'll make you stay Levi forever."

The phone had hung up then. Dejected, Mike had called Charlie.

"Charlie, I can't do this anymore."

"You think we like doing it either? I know you're hurting but I can't believe that you had the guts to actually do something like that to Nathaniel."

"But Charlie-"

"He proved you wrong, Mike. I'm sorry this case is getting to you. Did you need anything else?"

"Yeah. For you to fuck the hell off!" Mike said, hanging up the phone.

End flashback

That had been a few days ago. Mike was just trying to hide out in Jake's house and recover with no medicine, no therapy, and...nothing. With the threat of both predators being on the loose.

"Dinner, Mike?" Jakes asked as he came in.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Mike stretched. "Jakes, I have to tell you something. You may not believe me, but…" he closed his eyes.

"Try me and see. I still believe you about Nathaniel - you'll notice that even though I can't arrest him, he's basically entirely off your case."

Mike flashed him a small grin before swallowing. "Jakes, I'm an undercover agent with the FBI."

## break ##

AND THE WORLD TURNS!

A lovely thanks to Guest for her review (which helped inspire some ideas for this chapter), lolitarun, Freedom Rose, and Iceangel! I stayed up until 2:30 am to post this so I really hope A) it makes sense and B) you like it.

enjoy & please please please review. if I get 3 reviews I'll immediately start typing next chapter's update; otherwise i'll start around 8pm on Friday (today).

Enjoy!


	33. A is For Apples And New Beginnings To

A/N: I am *****************SO********************** Sorry about not updating sooner! I wanted too, but literally, every time I would start to type a sentence on my story, I'd get called into work, and after work I am too exhausted to update. At least after the last two days. Then, I fell asleep yesterday before I could post. So as a treat, I'm making this EXTRA long and case focused for you guys….and I'm even typing it up at work, because we are SLOW. Enjoy!

## break ##

Mike nodded as Jakes sat down. "And I'm not nineteen. Or eighteen. I'm actually 26. They totally made that up - even my cover is 20."

"Yeah, I thought you seemed a little bit old to be an eighteen year old. Sit down. So, was your mission to get close to Braxton?"

He nearly snorted in laughter at that, but managed to restrain himself and keep a straight face. Yes….and no. He wasn't about to give out the fact that Briggs was an agent, though. "Yes. My supervisors knew the only way to get close to him would be to date him. He's been steadliny moving up the ranks over the last month, Bello likes him. The ultimate goal is to get close to Bello."

Jakes nodded, "What's your ID number?"

"45-45-3432*," Mike responded.

"Do you mind…?" Jakes asked, hand on his cell phone.

"Not at all. I'd expect you to check." Mike groaned as he held the ice pack to his eye. "Real name is Warren. Michael Warren."

Jakes nodded. "Yes, I need to run a badge number. Badge 45-45-3432." He pause for a whole minute. "45-45-3432?"

"Yeah, 45-45-3432."

"She's saying it's not found in the system."

"That's weird. That can't be right, I graduated the top of my class. Try searching by my name."

"Try searching Mike or Michael Warren," Jakes instructed. Another pause, "No names found?"

Mike frowned, thinking hard. "No names found… Try searching for Levi Warren?"

"Levi Warren….No name found?" Jakes said thanks and hung up the phone.

Mike closed his eyes. "I don't know at to do… I don't know why that's happening. I-why would they take me out of the database like that?"

"That had to be power and authority…. Wait a minute. You graduated top of your class, right?" Jakes said.

Mike nodded. "Yeah."

Jake flipped open the number again. "Hey, Martha. It's Jakes. I know, I know - I'm sending you on a ghost chase. Hey, can you tell me who the top ten people were?" He was silent for a moment before writing them down. "Thanks. Can you email me a list of the top 100? Yeah. The usual. Thanks."

Mike stared at the list. "I was number one in my graduating class, and now i'm not even in the top 100…" he said, looking as Jakes scanned through the list.

"Someone's trying to erase your name from the computer system," Jakes summarized.

"But why? Oh, no..." Mike said as he thought of his earlier conversation with Juan and Clark. "MY 'caseworkers'. Juan and Clarke."

"They aren't caseworkers," Jakes said in response.

"How did you know?"

"They were too insisting on you remaining in an abusive relationship, so I did some digging. Thier case number was put in way too recently - only two weeks ago. They don't have supervisors. An they're listed in the FBI."

Mike bit his lip. "They're also blackmailing me to stay in this case. I told them I needed pulled out, for my own safety. I mean…." A wave of emotions rushed over him and he closed his eyes. "The being raped part was real, Jakes. I was raped. I was really raped, and they don't care."

"And Matt is going to pay for his sins," a voice said from behind them.

Jakes stood up. "I'm sorry. Levi is still under my custody, and you are going to have to leave."

"He's technically my boy now, the only reason I haven't shot you is because I know where to find you if he runs again."

Mike looked pleadingly at Jakes, knowing he couldn't do anything for his cover.

"Lovely," Jakes said, drawing his weapon. Briggs grabbed Mike to use as a shield before starting to immediately draw him out. He made it to the car, and Jakes shot at the tires, but was unsuccessful.

Jakes swore as he pulled out his phone. This was not good. He had seen Braxton come in the room one second prior, since he'd seen him come in. He'd reached for his weapon, but Braxton was first.

This was so not good.

## break ##

Briggs and Mike sat at the beach that had to be at least five hours away from where Jakes was. It was a low-key beach, allowing for privacy between the two. Neither spoke. Briggs finally broke the ice. "I'm sorry."

Mike sighed. "Yeah. Me too."

Briggs nodded. "You'll be happy to know that I don't think Matt will ever try anything like that again."

"Oh?" Mike asked, a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Let's just say his right hand is broken totally broken. And his nose. Bello said I could punish him, which meant I really had no choice, right?" Briggs smirked. "I had to keep up with my undercover identity."

Mike laughed. "I know!"

"I'm not sure what our best approach is now. Charlie believes Nathaniel is still a legitimate officer. I'm like, Charlie. He tortured Mike within an inch of his life. He's number three in Bello's organization. Her response?"

"What did she say?" Mike questioned, eyebrows raised.

"He must be undercover. He said Mike would try and lie."

"And now I'm beginning to see exactly why an abuse victim tries to leave seven times before finally leaving," Mike said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, not all abuse victims are in the same situation as you."

Mike laughed ruthlessly. "You mean their entire history as Mike Warren isn't erased by the FBI?"

Briggs paused. "Yeah. And because not all of them are kidnapped-wait. What did you say?"

"I told Jakes about my undercover identity this morning. Clarke and ?"are blackmailing me to keep me doing this case. They want me to stay on this case. I even threatened to report them. I threatened to kill myself-not being serious, of course-and their response? We know where you have family."

Briggs frowned. "Did you say Clarke and Juan?"

"They must be working together, because that was the response both of them had," Mike said humorously.

"Wait. They're your contacts?"

"Yeah…." Mike paused, wondering where this was going.

"That's not good."

"Why not?"

"Those guys are evil….Mike, they work with Bello."

"What?"

"If I'd have known those were your caseworkers...I would have pulled you off of this case before it even started! They've been known in the organization. They actually run another place themselves. Mike, they controlled the shelter Bello ran."

"They what?"

"Yeah. The thing is, I don't know why they put you on this case…" Briggs frowned.

Mike swallowed. "Well, they put me on this case, in Graceland. But Briggs, originally I was supposed to be looking into you."

Instead of looking shocked or getting angry, Briggs simply nodded. "That makes sense, since I'm part of the team looking into them. Mike, why do you think we got assigned to this case in the first place? Some of the FBI officers up in Washington are involved in Bello's ring. They know our house discovered it, so they're forcing us to play these roles so that we can uncover Bello's operation. We were never supposed to find out that they were involved."

"But why stick me in?"

"You were the second in your graduating class, Mike. You don't know it, but you accidentally caught Juan once making a call about something. They stuck you on me to distract you."

"So that's why they're holding me to such insane standards?"

Briggs nodded. Mike looked furious. "Yeah. We're caught up in their blackmail. They're even blackmailing me: If I don't work this case, to completion, then they're going to take my sister's child away from her."

"What?" Mike asked, his jaw dropped. He thought he was the only one they were blackmailing. "Wait. Why do they want us on the case if they're involved?"

"Probably so the can trap you in the system and blame me for crimes."

"They already have trapped me in the system...I'm not in the FBI database." Mike swallowed. "Well, this sucks."

"Yeah…" Briggs sighed. "I'm sorry for shooting you, and all the stuff you've been through on this case. You don't deserve it."

"It's understandable." Brigg's phone rang then, and he answered it.

"Braxton, where are you now?" Nathaniel's voice asked. "You're on speakerphone. I'm with Levi's sister."

Briggs also put the phone on speakerphone, mentioning to Mike that he should be quiet. "I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Nathaniel needs you to bring Levi home, Braxton, and so do I. We've been working for long hours… very, very long hours - to try and bring him home."

"Not happening. Not when Nathaniel hurts Levi more than I do."

"Levi has a problem with lying lately," Charlie said. "According to Nathaniel. And I trust him a hell-" with that, the phone clicked off.

Briggs stood up. "You and I need to get out of here. Charlie thinks you and I are lying - Nathaniel has her wrapped around her finger. Actually, I know a guy in DC who can help us, but he isn't answering his phone."

"Road trip to DC then?"

"I have enough money for a plane, but I think it might be better if you and I took a car there."

Mike nodded, "Just because of the situation."

"Yeah, we could even just take a car to another state and get a ticket there."

Mike smiled. "Now you're talking. I think we should leave now, though."

Briggs frowned, "Why?"

"It's still dark out. Hey, why did Nathaniel kidnap me anyway?"

"I'm number four, but I'm close competition for the number three spot-Bello really likes me. I have to go to DC anyway, actually, for him, so that'll explain our absence."

"Nice," Mike said as they walked to the car together. He plucked himself into the seat of the car, feeling hopeful for the first time in days.

## break ##

The gang was back at Graceland and wasn't feeling too good about Nathaniel. Finally, Johnny spoke up. "He's obviously guilty."

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked.

"Did you see how he knew Briggs' number without us having to give it to him?"

"And that was the cell phone he got for the case...well, he could have written it down when Briggs was arrested!" Charlie defended herself.

"Briggs doesn't give out that number to anyone but case-related contacts."

"Well, shit," was all Charlie managed to say. "Yeah. He's guilty. And I accused Mike of lying to him. Oh, shit." She ran a hand through her hair.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, choosing not to say anything.

"Yeah. I said 'these are real people's lives we're messing with.' He looked dejected, and completely changed his story."

"Wait, Mike changed his story? That's not like Mike."

"Well, Nathaniel was there," Charlie said, feeling stupid. "Then Nathaniel left to go do some paperwork - and he tried to change it, telling me what happened. I read him the riot act….oh, God - I asked him why he was changing his story. I'm an idiot!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Johnny said with a sympathetic shrug. "Mike's tough. He'll be fine."

"Yeah. That doesn't make what I did any less wrong, though," Charlie said as she closed her eyes. "OK, so Mike is with Briggs now….right?"

"Yup."

"But who knows if he's with Briggs or with Braxton," Paige said as she came out of the room and sat down on the couch with a container of ice cream in hand.

"They're the same person," Charlie said, looking at her in exhaustion.

Johnny cut in. "I think what she means is that Briggs will be nice to him. Or at least, nicer than Braxton will be."

Charlie nodded. "I'm going to go to sleep and see if this will all go away. Johnny, be a good man and use your man-skills to call Jakes, tell him to arrest Nathaniel." She went upstairs after that.

"Her way of saying 'I'm wrong but not ready to deal with it yet. Please deal with it for me,'" Paige said.

"I'm just amused she thinks I have man-skills," Johnny said as he dialed Jake's number.

## break ##

Jakes was talking to his coworker when he saw Nathaniel come in the room. He glared at the man before stepping into another room to take the call. "D.J. Jakes."

"Hey DJ, we think Nathaniel has connections to the ring. He called Braxton on his personal cell phone number-the one he only gives out to drug connections. We don't even have that number, we have another one," Johnny said.

"Hmmm...Well, so what are your thoughts?"

"He's hiding something."

"My thought exactly. I'll be arresting him now."

A/N: A huge thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed for your amazing patience. I'd like to thank Freedom Rose, Guest, Guest, Guest, iceangel1229, The Individual, and The Individual again for their reviews. You all inspire me to continue writing. I'm going to Dayton next week, so while I'll still post, I shouldn't get called into work, which means we should be able to get updates every day! YAY!


	34. B is for Bad Boy

Mike closed his eyes even as Briggs knocked n the door of his contact. "Hey, how is everything going?" Briggs asked with a smile.

"Pretty good," the man replied. "Come on in." He closed the door and sat down. "So, what's going wrong with your current case?"

"Wait-how did you know?"

"You only actually come and visit me unannounced when you're having a problem with a case. So, how can I help you out?"

Briggs sighed. "Someone in Washington erased all of Mike's history as a federal agent."

"So they had to have computer skills...and the means to do that. Tell me - did you look on the deceased agents list?"

Briggs and Mike glanced at each other before Mike shook his head. "No," he replied.

The man had out his smart phone. "Last name?"

"Michael Warren. Well, Warren."

"Look. Here's the problem. Michael Warren, 26, deceased."

"What? Why the hell would they do that? I'm _not_ dead."

"Maybe it's a warning," Briggs summarized gravely.

"A warning?"

"Why were you looking up your place in the system?"

"Um...because I told DJ Jakes I was an FBI agent?"

"Perhaps it's a warning that your life is in danger," the man said gravely as he looked at the two. "What case are you on?"

"We're working undercover, trying to get at Bello-is _my name_ still there?" Briggs asked, blinking for a second.

The man checked. "Yes. Your name is still there. "

"So then why isn't Mike's?"

"It's a warning. I've been reading up on Bello's case. Do _not_ - I repeat, do not - let Mike out of your sight. I've been working, trying to get Juan and Clarke out of the office. Unfortunately, nobody believes me that they're guilty."

"They've done a nice job of setting me and Mike here to take the fall."

"What we need, then...is a way to set _them_ up to take the fall." The man ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, here are my ideas…"

## break ##

That conversation was what had lead Mike back into his current situation, where he was now, on the Greyhound bus. He didn't even want to know how much it was to book a same-day Greyhound ticket from Washington to California. Well, then again, he knew – it had been $141.00. Briggs had smirked when putting it on the FBI's credit card.

_Flashback_

_"So you'll be 'escaping' from me, and going back to South Carolina by bus."_

_"Wouldn't a plane be quicker?"_

_Briggs raised an eyebrow, "A plane would__** be**__ quicker, but let's be real here – your character wouldn't have enough money for that."_

_"Right. I forgot about that." Mike blushed._

_"No worries." _

_"Why are you choosing the most expensive one? It's $40 less if you choose the non-refundable option." _

_"My way of saying 'fuck you, Juan and Clarke," Briggs muttered as he paid the fee and printed out the ticket._

End flashback

That had been a few hours ago. The bus was taking _forever_. Right now he was transferring and drumming his thumbs, praying he wouldn't be recognized-_oh shit_.

There was Nathaniel, what the hell was he doing _here_?

He swallowed hard, yanking the cover on his jacket a little more tightly and walking to the bathroom. This wasn't part of the plan. Shit, shit, shit – _fuuuck_.

Unfortunately, he was too late – Nathaniel saw him. "Levi! Wait!"

_Well, at least his cover wasn't blown._

Mike dropped his bag, including everything but his ticket, and started running. Nathaniel was on him in a heartbeat, pinning him down and handcuffing him. "Levi, you're under arrest for drug paraphernalia. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law…"

Within minutes, he was in Nathaniel's car. He scowled but remained silent until Nathaniel spoke up. "You thought you could get away from me, hmmm?"

Mike didn't say anything, choosing not to ride to the bait.

"Well, it's too bad for you that Briggs is now number two in the ring."

_Something's wrong here….something's wrong here….something's wrong here _was the mantra that ran through Mike's mind.

"Being as I killed the number two guy."

Mike's stomach dropped. _Oh fuck_.

"Yeah. I know. Ingenious, hmm?" he sneered as he looked at the counter. "So. Anyway. As my reward, I'll be claiming you since you ran away from Braxton. Braxton won't know, because you won't live long enough to tell him. What do you think about that?"

Again, Mike didn't respond. He just looked out the window, wishing desperately for freedom.

## break ##

Briggs called Charlie's cell phone when on his way back to South Carolina. He was driving, and Mike was taking the bus, since Mike was 'escaping his abusive relationship.' He was giving Charlie a heads up.

"Hey, Charlie—it's Briggs. I'm calling because Mike is on his way back, escaping. He should be calling you when he's in one of the transfer stations anytime now."

"Thanks. By the way, heads-up: Nathaniel got arrested, but escaped custody."

"What?! When? How?" Briggs asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find this out. Also, Paige got the information for the people who are above Juan and Clarke, and she's working on closing this case."

"Great. Do you think we should reveal to Jakes what's really going on?"

"I don't know if we should reveal all of our aces yet. Let's keep that one up our sleeves. Oh, and Briggs-sorry for doubting you about Nathaniel."

"It's okay. Let's just hope that Mike survives the experience."

## break ##

Mike groaned as he rolled over, looking at the wall in his jail cell. Nathaniel had connections _everywhere;_ absolutely everywhere. This was not good. This was not good at all. He glanced at Nathaniel who came into the jail cell.

"I have a question for you," Nathaniel said, an evil grin as he picked up his gun. "How do you feel about death?"

Mike stuttered. "D-death, sir?"

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?"

"W-w-why?"

"Because I am going to be Bello's third-hand man, and I have to kill someone."

"Who do you h-have- to kill?"

"I have to kill _you_."

## break ##

So there you have it! So, so sorry for the delay. I'm sorry – I couldn't update in Dayton. I will try REALLY hard to update tomorrow. Remember, reviews motivate me to update…so please review! Thanks to The Individual & iceangel1229 for their kind words. If I get 3, I will update during work tomorrow. (Shh!)


	35. C is For Chopped Mike (Almost)

(I did start typing at work, but every time Is started, I Got a call. Does that still count? Boo). Plus, I wanted to do a more intensive torture theme than I could write at work. so... yeah...)

This chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. It's late, but I wanted you to have something...so hope you enjoy.

The Individual, you are right-Nathaniel did use Briggs' real name... only, it wasn't a mistake, and Mikey was too sick to catch on... I probably should have made him catch on a little more though, and I'm sorry... Actually, LOL, I forgot, but it gave me a great idea by keeping it in there... So thanks for pointing it out.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy!

# break ##

Nathaniel grabbed Mike by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "I know who Braxton really is."

Mike swallowed hard. That wasn't good at all. "What do you mean? Braxton is my b-boyfriend, and I love him...and he sometimes loves me,"

"Braxton is a double agent with the FBI. He told us that yesterday," Nathaniel said as he dropped Mike to the ground. Mike swallowed, his eyes flickering to the ground as he slowly counted the seconds.

"What does that mean?" Mike asked. Briggs must have sensed his cover was about to be blown, and come up with the double agent story, Mike decided.

"It means that he can't have you because Bello is needing him to fish a few things from the FBI tomorrow. With any luck, he won't even know I took you." He smiled.

"Why do you want me so much?" Mike asked from his spot on the floor.

Nathaniel paused, stopping a moment to glance at him as if he'd never really considered the answer to that question before. To Mike's disdain, the man only smiled. "I have never been able to get a boy because I was working legitimately at the police station."

Mike nodded, biting back his 'but why me' question that he had.

"And I want you because I am envious of Briggs' spot in the ring...really, truly envious. I want it. But he has it."

I still don't get it, Mike thought tiredly as he looked at the vial of drugs Nathaniel was fixing. "What are those?" he asked.

"Drugs that will make you cooperative."

"What if I promise to be cooperative without the drugs?" Mike asked, on heightened alert.

Nathaniel sadly shook his head. "I've spoken with Juan and Clarke, your caseworkers. Actually, they told me where you were, and sold you to me...even though technically you're Braxton's. Since he's the second lead man in charge - he gets anyone he wants."

"What if he wants me?"

Nathaniel laughed. "You think he'd pick you with being the second one in charge? Now, now...shame. Arm out."

"N-no," Mike stuttered deliberately, backing away from the needle. Nathaniel grabbed his arm first, and pinned him down. Mike attempted to lash out but was overwhelmed with a flashback.

Flashback

"Levi, you'll always be mine," Matt cooed as he kissed Mike on the neck. Mike struggled to fight him off. He struggled to fight him off, but couldn't.

"M-Matt..."

"You'll always remember this, Levi."

Now Mike stared up at Nathaniel, dazed and feeling idiotic. Nathaniel had been able to slip him entire vial of contents.

Mike was such a shit agent.

No other agent would have let someone get the jump on them like that.

He was a stupid son-of-a-bitch... he shook his head. He couldn't think like this - he had to get to Briggs and figure out what was going on.

A sudden thought occurred to him - what if .Clarke and Juan had erased him in the database t attempt to compromise Briggs' mission? He already knew they had hoped to put him in adult foster care, so it shouldn't surprise him...

...where was Nathaniel?

"I think you will enjoy being my boyfriend," Nathaniel said as he came over and sat next to Mike. Mike could feel the drugs kicking in; he was more hazy than he had been previously.

"What's g-going on?"

"Remember how, when Braxton-I guess I should keep calling him that so you don't get confused about him not being Briggs, you poor dear." Nathaniel smiled. "We're going to make a little phone call."

"A phone call?"

"How does your sister feel about your preference for men?"

"She knows-she's fine with it," Mike said, wishing he could deck this bastard in the face and tell him he was actually more interested in girls than anything else. He shuddered as he tried to block out the memory of Matt's assault.

"How would she feel if you were dating someone else besides Braxton?"

"She'd probably be g-glad," Mike said, closing his eyes, ready to slip into darkness. Nathaniel stepped on his finger, and he yelped. He could call her and let her know that Nathaniel kidnapped him...

...that would be good, right?

Nathaniel punched in the number then. "Clarissa? This is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel, hi.. any news on Levi?"

Mike knew that Charlie suspected Nathaniel; he could tell it by her tone, but knew that she wouldn't let Nathaniel know he was suspected.

"I've got good news. Levi is dating me now."

"So he broke up with Braxton?"

"Yup," Nathaniel said. "Say hi to your sister, Levi."

"H...hi..." Mike stuttered.

"Hey Levi, everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, we'll talk to you more tomorrow. Catch you soon!" Nathaniel hung up the phone and smiled. "Now. Remember how I said I'd have to kill you?"

Mike bolted upright. "Yeah..."

Nathaniel smiled as he picked up a knife. "I'm going to have a little fun with you first."

## break ##

Charlie picked up the phone and called Briggs. "I got a call from Nathaniel. Where's Mike now?"

"He should be at your place already."

"He's not, and Nathaniel called saying he has him."

"Oh, fuck -Charlie, Nathaniel knows I'm FBI."

"What the hell?! You didn't think that was important to tell me? That your cover was fucking blown?!"

"Would you pipe down? He thinks I'm a double agent. Now give me thirty minutes and I'll see what I can do about getting Mike out of his hands."

"Okay, but if I don't hear from you in 30 minutes, I'm pulling out a BOLO and any alert I can. I might just do that now anyway."

## break ##

"Hey, Nathaniel-it's Braxton. I understand you have Levi," Briggs said into the phone. He had chosen to keep Braxton as his 'real' name when outing himself and calling himself a double agent. He was hoping it worked.

Hoping against hope... against hope.

"Yeah...I do."

"I'd like him back."

"But why? As the second-in-command, you can have anyone at all."

"Anyone at all..." Briggs paused, ideas spinning. "So does that mean I could have two boys?"

"I suppose so."

"What if I found you a suitable replacement that you could use instead of Levi-would you get your grip?"

"I'd consider it..."

"Well, I'm going to need Levi back."

"Fine," Nathaniel muttered. "He'll be back within 24 hours."

"And I expect him back in good condition."

"Deal..."

"Good." Briggs hung up the phone with Nathaniel and picked up the phone again. "Johnny, I need your help - a lot of it."

## break ##

So what does Briggs want Johnny's 'help' on?

Sorry for the short chapter but at least it's something.

Same deal - three reviews, I start typing...and hopefully work won't interfere!

-Thanks, GracelandFan


	36. D is for Drugged Mike

_Johnny groaned. "I don't think that's going to be believable, Briggs." _

"_We'll have to make it believable…."_

"_Yeah…Clearly Nathaniel is psychotic towards Mike and you're thinking he'd treat me better." _

"_I'm hoping that'd be the case, since he knows you and knows you have connections… I'd kidnap you, and give you to him…"_

"_So you're offering me to the bad guy on a silver platter?" Johnny said with a groan. "Seriously… you come up with shitty ideas at 2am." _

"_You got a better one?" Briggs asked._

"_No…."_

"_Okay, I'll be down there soon to stage a kidnapping." _

"_Oh, joy." _

## break ##

Johnny winced as he opened the door to his beach house. He really, really didn't like this. He was camping out at the separate house that he'd been at so Briggs could stage a more realistic kidnapping scene without kidnapping them from the Graceland safehouse. He peeked out, then shut the door, pacing anxiously.

He'd tried multiple times to get in touch with Charlie and Paige but neither of them were answering their phones. He'd left messages of what was going on but to no avail. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Johnny realized with a bout of stupidity he'd forgotten to lock it.

"Johnny…good to see you," Briggs said with a heated smile. "How'd I know you'd here on a Sunday morning instead of shacking up with some girl?"

"Braxton…what the hell?" Johnny asked, reaching for his phone as he slowly backed away. Briggs was faster, though, and on him in a second. Johnny flipped open the phone and dialed 911, but before he could see that the call went through, Briggs pinned him down.

"You'll make a nice prize for Nathaniel, don't you think?"

"Fuck off," Johnny said. He froze. "Wait. Nathaniel—but he's a cop."

"Yeah. And he wants a boy…because it's_ legal_."

"Kidnapping is not legal, nor is forcing someone to date you, get off me, Braxton. I'm serious." He could hear the 911 operator saying "Hello? Sir? Hello?"

"Kidnapping someone is totally legal." Briggs could clearly hear the 911 operator. "And I'm kidnapping you and selling you on the black market."

"Get _off_ of me or I'll get the cops here so fast—"

"You don't have the same rights as a normal human," Briggs said as he stepped on Johnny's arm, causing him to scream. Johnny tried to flip Briggs off of him, but resulted only in Briggs' grip becoming even tighter as he handcuffed Johnny too tightly.

Johnny screamed as loud as he could. "HELP! KIDNAPPING! FIRE! HELP!" Unfortunately, it was 5am and not many people were outside—none at all. Briggs grabbed him and shoved him into the police car before he sped off.

## break ##

Mike groaned as Nathaniel sliced his skin just a bit more. "Ouch. Stop. Don't…." he stared at the ceiling, trying not to focus on the knife that loomed ever-present. He was so out of it. Nathaniel had shot him up again and whatever he'd drugged him up with had a firm grip on him.

"I'm sorry, did you just say _stop_ to me?" Nathaniel asked again, gripping him firmly.

"I—"

"You don't get to say stop," Nathaniel said as he untied Mike's hands. Mike shook off his hands and tried to follow Nathaniel as he moved throughout the room. Something was very weird here. Very off.

Very, very wrong.

Nathaniel grabbed his arm again and started cleaning off something. "You're going to be so fun drugged up like this."

"Fun?" Mike asked as he tried to pull away, but Nathaniel easily pinned him down and stuck the drug in him again.

"Yeah. I love it when people are drugged, they can't fight back."

"But Braxton—"

"What part of I'm your owner now don't you understand?" Nathaniel snarled as he pressed the plunger more firmly. Mike closed his eyes, and his world went black.

## break ##

"Hey, Nathaniel," Briggs said as the officer came in the police station. The police station was a total hoax, and only helped those who were not in the ring. It was the perfect cover and one Briggs looked forward to personally taking down. "I have a deal for you."

"Oh?"

"You know how you'd like to get to number two?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I'd like to get to number one. I have an idea about how we can do that, eventually, but first, I have a trade for you."

"Yeah, you were talking about that on the phone. I'm sorry for kidnapping Levi – I didn't realize you liked him so much."

"He's so obedient, isn't he?" Briggs nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. "Hey, did you look up my officer profile?"

"Very solid, 'Briggs.' I think it's hilarious how you've managed to dupe the entire FBI."

"Yeah… I go by Braxton and everyone is oblivious to the fact that I'm capturing criminals by day, and committing crime by night."

"I didn't realize Johnny was gay," Nathaniel said as he stepped forward towards the prison cell where Johnny was. Johnny had been prepped on Briggs about how to behave and was currently giving them the stinkeye.

"I'm not g-"

"It doesn't matter what his sexual orientation is, does it Nathaniel? I know you and I are both far more into girls than we are to men, but boys are a dime a dozen," Briggs said smoothly.

"Right, right. So why Johnny? Won't Clarissa and Paige know about his disappearance?"

"Yes, but they'll never suspect you took him since I kidnapped him," Briggs smiled. "That way, they'll still think you have Levi and Levi wants to date you."

"The perfect plan," Nathaniel nodded. "Levi is in cell 5."

"Good. And, technically, Johnny's still mine, and I'm giving him to you as a favor, so don't drug him. He'll throw up on you if you drug him."

"Good to know…" Nathaniel calmly unlocked the bars, and Johnny subconsciously itched at his tracking bracelet Briggs had insisted on. Unknown to Nathaniel, the bracelet would allow complete audio and visual recording.

"The next meeting is tomorrow, correct?" Briggs asked. "The one where the entire remaining group will meet at."

"Yeah, that's correct. You've got it in one."

"Good. Can't wait to be there. Johnny, be good—"

Johnny glared at him before shouting, "Hell no – I don't do that shit. I won't 'be good.'"

"You're going to be a fun one to break in," Nathaniel said with a sinister smile.

## break ##

Paige and Charlie weren't available by phones because they were currently meeting with the department head of the FBI and outlining the abuses that Clarke and Juan had done to attempt to trap Mike. They were outlining _everything_ in hopes it'd get them fired.

After they'd outlined everything, the room was silent. Finally, the department head spoke up. "I understand the situation and concern. However," he said with a nod, "Because Mike Warren isn't _in_ the database, this complicates things."

"What does it complicate?"

"It complicates how long it will take for me to get them fired…it might take a few extra seconds," the man said with a smile.

## break ##

A/N: Sorry it's short but wanted to surprise you with an update. Thanks to Guest, The Individual, and Guest for reviewing. I'm going to up the ante this time: four reviews until I start typing. If I get 4 reviews tonight I'll try and start updating tonight.

So what do you think about Johnny being Nathaniel's boy? Do you think Nathaniel will treat him any more nicely than Mike?

Enjoy!


	37. E is for Egging Nathaniel On

I am so sorry for my lack of updating. Nanowrimo has been eating my soul. Yes. It really, really has been. But I decided since I wrote 5,000 words on my nano novel yesterday, I could take a brief break and update. Updates will likely be slower during Nanowrimo (November Novel Writing Month - GOOGLE it if you dare), but not forgotten. I'm so sorry again for the wait. I'll try and update either tomorrow or Friday.

## break ##

Johnny glared at the man before him. Was he serious? No wonder why Briggs had been so...desperate to get Mike out of this situation.

He was pretty sure that Brigg's abusive character looked mild to this man. MILD! He swallowed hard, watching as the blood dripped from his arm. Still he spat at Nathaniel. "You don't own me, douchebag."

"Douchebag? Douchebag! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A -" the man grabbed Johnny and flung him to the ground, stepping on his arm that he'd personally sliced open. Johnny couldn't help but omit a scream at the sudden intrusive pain.

"I don't appreciate that," Nathaniel snarled. "You're going to pay for that if it KILLS me."

"...I - Nathaniel, you were such a good guy. Why change?"

"I was never a good guy." Nathaniel smiled as he sat down. Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. And it was a strong, strong, strong urge. He sighed as he looked at the man. "You are being especially annoying."

"...Why do you want me?"

"Well, it's simple. I need a boyfriend."

"You know, there's such a thing as online dating."

"Yeah, but why date someone who you kidnapped?"

Nathaniel grimaced. "You really don't know how this whole process works, do you?"

"No...I just know you were mean to Levi," Johnny replied, nervous as the man moved closer to him. "Don't touch me, you-"

"Now, we're going to go over some rules."

"I don't want to go over your rules!"

"Well that's just too bad," Nathaniel drawled out as he burned Johnny with the cigarette. Johnny barely avoided letting out a girly scream and backed as far away from Nathaniel as he could. "You know, maybe I like you better than Levi."

"W-why?"

"'Cuz you're cute."

Johnny blanched.

"Yeah. Definitely cute. And you get scared... Levi doesn't get that scared." Nathaniel grinned as he ran his hand through Johnny's hair. "I think you will make a good pet."

"I am not your damn pet!"

"Sure you are."

"I'm not - UGH!" Johnny said as he sat down angrily. "So what are we doing now?"

"Don't you mean what am I doing now?"

"I'm sorry?" Johnny blinked.

"Your thoughts, feelings and actions don't count anymore," Nathaniel said reassuringly as he moved towards Johnny. Johnny stood, frozen, now fully understanding why Mike was such a wreck.

Hell, who could blame the kid?

"They don't?"

Nathaniel sighed and put out another cigarette on Johnny's arm. This time, Johnny couldn't help the small scream. Johnny fully backed away from him, glad he'd been untied.

"I don't want to be here."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "You don't get a choice."

"Everyone has a choice."

Nathaniel moved his gun so it was dead-on to Johnny's eyes. "Not anymore."

Johnny gulped. He didn't like where this was going.

Like, at all.

## break ##

Charlie nearly blew her gasket when she heard the message. She raced to the beach house, only to find out that it was a mess. Blood was everywhere.

First, she called 911 and reported a kidnapping. Then she immediately called Jakes. "Jakes, I've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Jakes asked immediately, knowing that Levi was still missing.

"Johnny was kidnapped. There's blood all over the apartment, and a message written in black ink reading Braxton was Here."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Charlie hung up her phone and dialed Paige. "Paige, we're in some serious shit."

"What happened?"

"Johnny was kidnapped."

"What?!"

"Braxton was at his apartment, Paige, and there's blood everywhere. BLOOD!" she was shaking as she sat down on the front porch steps. The would later find that Briggs had trashed the place with fake blood.

"Blood? Oh, shit," Paige muttered. "I'll be right there-"

"And I got a message, explaining it on the voice mail. Paige, they're selling Johnny to Nathaniel."

"WHAT THE HELL? IS BRIGGS INSANE?"

"HEY! I'm in front of Johnny's place. Don't use that name."

"Right. Right. Shit. Okay. Be there in twenty."

Paige hung up the phone and Charlie, for the first time in years, started muttering prayers.

# break #

Mike grimaced as he looked at Briggs. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I rescued you," Briggs said, remaining in his undercover role even as they drove away from the station.

"I got that part...thanks, he's a psycho. What I don't totally understand is how you did it."

"I traded Johnny for you. He deserves to be roughed up a bit, don't you think?"

"I... B-what?"

"Yeah. He's getting to be Nathaniel's boyfriend, now, so you won't have to, baby."

"I-"

"You should say thank you," Briggs glared.

Mike swallowed. "Nathaniel doesn't want a boyfriend."

Briggs chuckled. "Silly you. Of course he does."

"No, he doesn't. He wants to sell his boy. Or he'll keep his boy, and go to other country. But, um... he already had a few offers for me."

Briggs turned to stare at Mike before he shrugged. "I'm sure he was just kidding."

"He had buyers come out to look at me."

"I'm sure he was just trying to scare you."

"The only thing that stopped him from selling me was your call!"

"Oh, sh-you're kidding me, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you? NO!"

Briggs swore. "Shit."

Mike groaned. "Now that we're on the same page, what are we going to do about it?"

## break ##

Johnny gasped as Nathaniel cut him again with the knife. "I'm just marking your new brand in you," Nathaniel squealed. "Don't worry."

"Wouldn't my n-new owner rather - OW - do that himself?"

"Nah. See, how it works is, I gotta mark mine then I gotta sell you, then they'll mark theirs."

"I don't think Braxton wanted you to sell me."

"That's just too bad," Nathaniel cooed as he plunged his knife further into Johnny's arm. "Because I know you're an undercover agent, which he doesn't even know."

"A-I what?"

"Yeah. I know you're undercover. You're trying to convince Levi to get out of that situation, which isn't fair. You're only pretending to be Clarissa's cousin."

"That part is true-"

"You're an FBI agent. I know your badge number. And I'm selling you off, because I hate you."

_Oh, Shit _was the last thing Johnny thought before he lost consciousness.

## break ##

so, so sorry about the wait - hope you enjoyed!


End file.
